As Jonah Said
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Il y a peu d'expériences comme celle que vit présentement Equius. Une expédition polaire au sein d'un équipage confiné dans un bateau en métal pour sept mois, ça s'est déjà vu. Mais ça - ça, Equius est quasiment certain que personne ne l'a jamais vécu. Equi/Dan
1. We packed our bags

**Titre : As Jonah Said**

**Auteure : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating : M, comme... Malice. Monstrueux. Malsain. Montgolfière. Que de mots terrifiants sous cette simple lettre. J'en ai la chair de poule. Toi aussi tu as la chair de poule ? Wow. Wow. Trop dingue.**

**Disclaimer : Hussie me pardonnera d'écrire sur ces idiots, j'en suis presque certaine. Disons quarante pour-cent certaine, histoire de garder une marge d'erreur, parce que la modestie est une vertu, et que j'aime à me croire vertueuse.**

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ? : Eh bien déjà, bonjour à tous ceux qui auront l'audace de cliquer sur cette fiction ! Le fandom français d'Homestuck étant réduit au nombre ma foi pathétique de dix personnes, je suis bien contente que vous l'aillez fait. C'est pour vous que j'écris. Big up. Wesh.**  
><strong>Bref, après les remerciements, entrons dans le vif du sujet (c'est rigolo parce que je crois que vif veut dire chair donc cette expression nous incite à la vivisection c'est très drôle) : cette fiction est... Longue. Et compliquée. Et puis surtout elle est sur un couple que j'adore et que personne ne shippe, mais j'espère justement montrer à quel point il est chouette. <strong>  
><strong>Cette fiction parlera de beaucoup de choses, mais elle aura en fait une INTRIGUE, et des personnages qui ne vont PAS BIEN, et d'autres trucs que je ne PEUX PAS VOUS DEVOILER sous risque de SPOILER. C'EST. LA. FETE. (et puis sûrement des gens qui font des bisous à d'autres gens aussi)<strong>

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, vraiment. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout ça tout ça et puis on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre. Bisous. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>"Fare forward.<br>O voyagers, O seamen,  
>You who came to port, and you whose bodies<br>Will suffer the trial and judgement of the sea,  
>Or whatever event, this is your real destination"<p>

T-S Eliot, The Dry Salvages

* * *

><p>"Memory rushes in, then washes you awayI am losing you to the sea/I'll break from the weight of my mind/But your ghost I will gladly bear."

Son Lux, Lanterns Lit

* * *

><p>Washington DC, 13 juin 2017<p>

**LA GUERRE EST DECLAREE : LE PRESIDENT BIDEN PARLE D'UNE « TRAHISON SANS PRECEDENTS »**

LES PAYS DE L'ALLIANCE DE L'EST « NE REDOUTENT PAS LA BOMBE ATOMIQUE »

Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique et les pays de l'Alliance de l'Est sont publiquement entrés en guerre armée après les attentats de Seattle deux jours plus tôt.

Hier soir, à 1920 EDT, le président des Etats-Unis Joe Biden a annoncé que les Etats-Unis étaient officiellement engagés contre l'Alliance des Pays de l'Est créée depuis mai dernier. Les attentats de Seattle, revendiqués par l'Alliance hier soir sur la chaîne nationale russe _Rossiya 1_ sous le prétexte d'y avoir repéré le groupe de terroristes ayant provoqué l'explosion du bateau d'exploration _Sainte Ran_ le 22 mars dernier, sont contraires à tous les traités de paix rédigés entre la Russie et les Etats-Unis.

Mr Biden a continué : « Je me dois de vous informer que toutes nos tentatives de réconciliation et d'arrangement avec l'Alliance ont été refusées la vie de nos concitoyens est menacée par l'Alliance et il m'est impossible, en tant que président, mais aussi en tant que citoyen d'Amérique, et d'être humain, de ne pas réagir. »

La France, l'Allemagne et la Grande-Bretagne ont d'ores et déjà juré de supporter les Etats-Unis. Le président français a déployé ses troupes près de la frontière est de l'Allemagne où plusieurs combats ont déjà eu lieu dans la nuit.

Un conseil de guerre de neuf membres a été rapidement créé avec deux nouveaux ministres, ainsi le général Lord English en tant que _First Lord of the Admiralty_, un poste qu'occupait avant lui le célèbre Winston Churchill lors de la Première et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

La loi sur le service national (formes armées) a été changée la nuit dernière, rendant tous les hommes entre dix-huit et quarante-et-un ans aptes à être enrôlés. Les forces armées de terre ont déjà été déployées en prévision de nouveaux attentats sur la côte Ouest de l'Amérique. Les derniers rapports disent que les Russes ont déjà bombardé plusieurs locations près de l'état de Washington, faisant près de 1500 morts et blessés.

Dans son discours à la nation, le président Biden exprime sa tristesse en se lamentant sur le fait que « tous les efforts des pays de l'Est et de l'Amérique pour préserver la paix maintenue depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale aient été vains ».

Il a ajouté : « Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de plus ou de différent à faire, et s'il y avait eu une autre voie, qu'elle aurait pu être plus fructueuse que celle que nous empruntons en ce moment. »

L'ambiance entre les deux camps était déjà tendue avant et après le drame des îles François-Joseph, et plusieurs accords commerciaux avaient déjà été abandonnés entre la Russie et les Etats-Unis (pour un récapitulatif des événements qui ont conduit à cette situation, voir page 3).

* * *

><p><em>Neuf mois plus tôt.<em>

* * *

><p>- Господин, пожалуйста…<p>

Un homme tapa sur son épaule avec insistance. Equius savait de qui il s'agissait : il l'avait déjà vu parler à tous les gens qui avaient eu le malheur de se retrouver sur le quai ce matin. Avec un soupir, mais en essayant d'être courtois (il devait être courtois) il se retourna pour l'affronter.

L'homme avait la peau sombre, les paupières fripées et un bonnet noir. L'odeur du port l'enveloppait comme une couverture de crasse – Equius pouvait presque la voir flotter autour de lui. Lorsqu'il recommença à parler, il lui exhiba des dents sombres qui le firent frémir. Son souffle se perdit dans l'air ranci de Mourmansk.

- Деньги, пожалуйста. Продаю прелести от злых русалок. Пожалуйста…

Il agita sous son nez une poignée de breloques dansant sur des liens de cuir. Equius en attrapa une au hasard pour l'examiner. C'était une petite sirène de métal, toute tordue et grossière, et ne présentant aucun détail, à part un creux béant sur son visage, en guise de bouche, et deux bosses lisses, pour la poitrine. Il la laissa retomber parmi ses sœurs.

- Je ne parle pas Russe, répondit-il poliment en espérant que cela suffirait à faire partir le vendeur.

Le regard de l'homme s'alluma d'un seul coup et il se maudit d'avoir même ouvert la bouche.

- Les charmes contre les sirènes. Les mauvais esprits. Vous – matelot. Les charmes et la protection. Pas cher, pas cher – trois.

L'homme avait l'air fier de son anglais. Equius, lui, n'était pas fier. Il avait froid, il était fatigué, et il attendait toujours ce stupide chargement de matériel qui n'arrivait pas.

- Non merci, sans façon.

- Efficace, insista le vendeur. Vous ne voulez pas faire venir les mauvais esprits. Les mauvaises sirènes. On vous tue sur le bateau. On vous tue sur le bateau et on vous jette sur la mer. Si vous faire venir les sirènes.

Il hésita un instant. L'homme avait l'air dans le besoin. Il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à posséder de l'argent de poche sur le bateau. Peut-être…

La pensée de l'offrir traversa un instant son esprit – _« elle aime ce genre d'histoires de sirènes et d'esprits malfaisants »_ – et son cœur se serra avec une violence si inattendue qu'il eut un sursaut de recul devant les yeux intrigués du vendeur.

- Non, merci, répéta-t-il, avec davantage de conviction.

On lui avait souvent dit qu'il faisait peur aux gens, s'il y mettait un peu du sien. Une fois de plus, cela s'avéra vrai. Le vendeur se rembrunit et les sirènes de métal disparurent dans sa poche dans un mouvement d'habitué. Il ne perdit pas de temps en excuses et en adieux et s'en fut aussitôt.

Laissé seul, Equius expira profondément et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait vraiment très froid. En septembre, à Mourmansk, les températures ne dépassaient pas la barre des dix degrés (déjà surprenante pour la ville). Rien de tout ça ne lui était habituel. Il avait vécu quinze ans en Egypte, avait déménagé en Floride. La neige était un concept étranger à ses yeux. Jusqu'à ses douze ans, l'existence de températures négatives lui avait été cachée.

Pour la énième fois, il se demanda pourquoi l'exil au Pôle Nord lui était apparu comme la meilleure des solutions lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec entre les mains la possibilité de retourner en Egypte.

Pour la énième fois, il se répondit que, certes, il y aurait trouvé du travail, certes, il y aurait compris la langue, certes, il y aurait été heureux, mais que non – non, pas l'Egypte.

Pas l'Egypte, mais la glace, le silence, l'isolation. Le froid et l'immobilité profonde des nuits gelées du cercle Arctique. Le néant.

Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Mais puisque son choix était fait et qu'il était là, debout par la seule volonté de Dieu (et d'esprits maléfiques et tentaculaires dont l'existence restait à confirmer, car il ne _croyait pas_ en ce genre de stupidités) sur les pavés du port de Mourmansk, il était bien tard pour faire preuve de regret, et il devait cesser de se plaindre et de gémir à propos de sujets aussi triviaux que la _température_.

Oui. Très bien.

Alors qu'il allait vérifier l'heure sur sa montre – il avait été très prudent et avait fait sûr qu'il était au bon fuseau horaire, au bon jour, au bon endroit, mais il aurait pu se tromper, ça arrivait à tout le monde, il aurait pu – un bruit de moteur lui fit tourner la tête. Un camion arrivait à l'autre bout du quai.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis ces sept derniers jours, Equius se sentit un tout petit peu plus léger.

Il s'écarta à peine lorsque le camion s'arrêta devant le bateau. Une petite femme en manteau bleu en descendit et le remarqua immédiatement. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, une valise sous le bras. Son regard le frappa. Il n'était ni affectueux, ni chaleureux. Il était observateur, froid, coupant, et, comme lui, filé d'épuisement.

Mais Dieu, Equius savait reconnaître ses supérieurs, et cette femme était, _assurément_, sa supérieure.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Feriez-vous par hasard partie de notre expédition ?

- Bonjour, répondit-il. Je suis Equius Zahhak.

- Ah, oui, l'ingénieur en robotique ! J'ai entendu parler de vous ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait dit ça avec chaleur, mais ses yeux étaient restés aigus.

Tout en parlant, elle lui tendit la main. Equius la saisit avec une certaine frayeur, bien qu'il tenta de ne pas la laisser paraître (des stupidités, vraiment, parce qu'avec le temps il avait appris à ne pas broyer les os de son interlocuteur lorsqu'ils se saluaient, mais malgré tout, _malgré tout_…)

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Aranea Serket.

Lorsque Mrs Serket abaissa la main, son regard trop observateur s'était considérablement adouci, lui donnant l'air plus jeune, plus fatiguée aussi. Peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'il n'était pas dangereux, pas violent, ou peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'il ne serait jamais un gros problème si quelque chose venait à se passer. Equius n'en savait rien. Il se moquait bien de savoir.

- Vous nous attendiez pour le chargement, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est exact.

- Je suis désolée du retard, les officiers de Severomorsk ont montré un zèle exemplaire à nous demander nos papiers une grosse quinzaine de fois. Le gouvernement russe fait un excellent travail lorsqu'il s'agit de vérifier les passeports des étrangers sur leur sol.

Severomorsk était une ville militaire située à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Mourmansk. Equius travaillait dans la robotique. Cela n'avait rien à voir.

Il hésita un instant, puis demanda :

- Sans vouloir être indiscret… Que faisait le matériel à Severomorsk ?

- Nous avons jugé plus sûr de le laisser là-bas que dans les stocks de l'aéroport. Cette ville a l'avantage d'avoir l'une des sécurités les plus importantes de la côte, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Le docteur Zerkratzen a heureusement plusieurs contacts au sein de la branche écologiste du gouvernement qui lui ont permis d'entreposer le matériel là-bas… Personne ne vous avait prévenu ?

- Non, pas que je ne sache.

- Rassurez-vous, les militaires de Severomorsk ont été très professionnels. Rien n'a été endommagé, assura-t-elle.

Devant l'expression dubitative qu'il devait arborer, elle ajouta :

- Et puis, un professionnel a vérifié que tout était en ordre sous mes yeux. Vous pouvez me croire !

Equius hocha la tête.

Elle se désintéressa de lui quelques secondes pour jeter un regard au chargement, puis revint vers lui – avec les yeux qui scrutaient, et ils ne durèrent qu'une seconde à peine, mais Equius les remarqua quand même. Cette femme ne devait jamais cesser de scruter.

- C'est très soudain, mais vous pourriez aider à décharger le matériel, puisque vous êtes ici ? Il y a un endroit dans les cales réservé au matériel robotique et informatique, vous le trouverez facilement. Navrée de vous demander tant, mais…

- Je serai ravi de pouvoir vous aider, répondit-il aussitôt.

Mrs Serket parut très contente de sa réponse. Un sourire ouvrit son visage, lui donnant à nouveau l'air plus jeune. La réalisation qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans d'écart avec lui le frappa.

- Bien… Je pense que vous reverrai lorsque nous partirons. Je dois aller faire des réglages en cabine, des réglages importants. Passez une bonne journée, Mr Zahhak.

- Bonne journée, répondit-il.

Elle s'en fut sans plus s'occuper de lui. Il ne fut pas vexé. Une partie de son esprit était déjà partie ailleurs. La causerie était inutile. L'assemblage, c'était important. Les pièces à acheminer, contrôler, déballer, et puis commencer à les souder et à les fondre et à créer, et à ne jamais parler. Tout ça valait la peine d'y penser.

Sept mois passeraient vite s'il ne songeait qu'à ça, se dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre du camion.

La collision fut évitée de justesse.

L'homme qui arrivait en face vacilla un instant mais la caisse resta stable entre ses bras et il reprit vite pied, tout comme Equius, qui avait retenu un mouvement désespéré vers la boîte au cas-où elle aurait glissé.

Le matelot avait l'air jeune, avec des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés et des lunettes de soleil ridiculement pointues, et était à peine plus petit que lui. Equius fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser des gens de sa taille.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour rependre son souffle. Equius vit briller un piercing sur sa langue. Son froncement s'accentua.

- Fais attention, gronda-t-il. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un petit idiot de ton genre détruise le précieux contenu de ces boîtes simplement parce qu'il n'était pas assez éveillé pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

L'homme haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes, puis, contre toute attente, un sourire en coin tira ses traits. Il plia un genou, posa la caisse dessus – Equius grimaça sans s'en rendre compte – et il lui tendit la paume. Le dos de sa main était tatoué.

- Equius Zahhak, hein ? Dirk Strider. Second ingénieur de l'équipe. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Equius se sentit littéralement rougir et il savait que s'il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments, et qu'il n'avait pas fait moins de dix degrés, il aurait aussi senti une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrir son front.

- Oh, je. Excusez-moi. Je vous ai pris pour…

- Un pauvre imbécile perdu sur le dock qui aurait pu trimballer ces caisses comme si elles contenaient trois tonnes six d'éponges humides et pas un matériel plus coûteux que ma baraque et ma voiture réunies. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. Les mots sont inutiles.

Equius était partagé entre la honte et un léger, léger début d'exaspération. Le prénommé Dirk Strider éclata de rire – son piercing luisit à la lumière froide de Mourmansk – puis reprit la caisse des deux mains lorsqu'il en eut assez d'attendre celle d'Equius.

- Allez, trêve d'excuses et de plaisanteries. Tu sais où sont les cales ?

- Non.

- Attrape une boîte et suis-moi, bro. On va s'occuper de ça, toi et moi contre le reste du monde. C'est parti.

Equius, encore interdit, se retourna et, avec d'infinies précautions, sortit trois caisses du coffre avant de suivre Strider. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus poli du monde, c'était certain, mais il n'avait aucun problème pour suivre un ordre. C'était déjà ça.

Ils mirent deux heures à vider le camion. Pendant ce temps, Equius en était arrivé à une conclusion évidente : ils allaient être d'une extrême importance à l'expédition, mais il hésitait encore entre se sentir honoré et vaguement terrifié.

La pièce où les caisses étaient entreposées était séparée des cales ordinaires. Elle était plus grande, mieux éclairée, aussi, et, contrairement à la majorité des camions dans lesquels Equius avait déjà chargé du matériel plus fragile que celui-ci, tout était prévu pour attacher les boîtes entre elles. Par paranoïa, il testa la résistance des pitons. Aucun ne se brisa entre ses doigts, ce qui était un très bon signe.

- Il faudra que je te passe un badge pour ouvrir la cale, dit Dirk Strider.

La pièce était aussi strictement interdite à la majorité de l'équipage.

De nouveau, Equius se dit que l'importance de son rôle ne lui avait jamais été mentionnée.

Ils s'étaient assis sur la rambarde du pont. Du coin de l'œil, Equius remarqua le vendeur de sirènes de métal interpeller les passants le long du port, sans succès.

- Je n'en reviens pas que personne ne soit monté pour nous aider, se plaignit Strider. Ils dépensent des fortunes pour garder le matériel en sécurité, mais les pauvres hommes fragiles et délicats qui se tapent le boulot ? « Engageons-en deux, ce sera bien suffisant ! » « Mais monsieur le président, il doit y avoir dix mille caisses » « Est-ce que je vous ai parlé, Sarah ? Non ? Alors je vous autorise à fermer votre gueule. » Dieu que cet équipage a l'air mal branlé !

Equius serra les dents. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas réagir avec violence lorsqu'il entendait des insultes. C'était encore quelque chose sur quoi il travaillait – il travaillait sur beaucoup de choses – mais il était en progrès. Il n'avait donné de coup de poing à personne dans les cinq derniers mois.

(Et puis, honnêtement, la dernière fois, c'était presque un accident.)

- Ils avaient probablement confiance en nos capacités, répondit-il avec calme.

Dirk ricana.

- Oui, probablement.

Malgré le froid, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac et en ressortit une canette de bière qu'il ouvrit en grimaçant. Equius vit la pointe d'un second tatouage enroulée le long de son poignet gauche.

- Si tu en veux, j'en ai plus ou moins une armada dans mon sac. C'est un peu stupide en y repensant, parce que l'alcool est formellement interdit sur le pont, mais que veux-tu ? Je suis un rebelle né.

- Non merci, je ne bois pas.

Strider haussa les épaules.

- Il y aura au moins une personne sur ce bateau pour m'aider à couvrir mon délit.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Strider ouvrit la bouche – Equius pouvait distinctement apercevoir l'anneau de métal entre ses dents à présent – mais quelqu'un les interpella avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit :

- Mr Zahhak, Mr Strider ! Avez-vous fini avec le chargement ?

- Oui, Mrs Serket ! répondit aussitôt Dirk, sans se retourner pour la regarder, et en cachant d'un geste fluide sa canette sous sa parka.

- Venez par ici, les derniers membres de l'équipage ne devraient pas tarder à arriver et le docteur Zerkratzen aimerait faire un discours.

Dirk Strider lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes ridicules puis se leva et se tourna vers Mrs Serket, une main sur la canette ouverte sous son manteau.

- On arrive, Mrs Serket.

Equius entendit les chaussures de Mrs Serket claquer sur le métal du pont. Dirk jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis ressortit sa canette et en but une longue gorgée avant de la jeter à la mer avec un soupir. Elle y flotta un bref instant, puis y disparut, avalée par les eaux noires.

- Adieu, canette à peine entamée, déclama-t-il en la regardant sombrer. Tu ne nous auras été que d'une faible utilité. Tu devrais te lever, dit-il en s'adressant à Equius. Ce cher docteur n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui aime avoir ses plans contrecarrés par deux ingénieurs sentant le fuel et l'ordinateur brûlé.

- Vous avez rencontré le docteur ? demanda-t-il.

Il se redressa et, instinctivement, épousseta ses paumes. Strider passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la cabine.

- Oui, juste avant d'entrer dans le camion pour Severomorsk. Poli. Glauque, si tu voulais vraiment mon avis. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on voit généralement aux commandes d'un joyeux groupe d'aventuriers. Il a une tête de politicien. Le genre de type qui regarde des débats entre deux partis obscurs d'Europe de l'Est pour s'éclater le week-end. Il doit avoir un poste au gouvernement quelque part.

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu son nom dans les journaux, en effet.

- De toute façon, s'il n'y était pas avant, je te parie l'empire de la Crocker qu'il va y être d'ici trois jours. Une expédition russe avec des américains ? On va en entendre en parler dans les journaux du Sud à la rubrique trahisons graves et crimes d'Etat. Tu recevras probablement des courriers chez toi six ans après, comme quoi tu es une pourriture communiste et qu'on devrait te faire brûler vif.

- Vous paraissez sûr de vous.

- J'ai _vécu_ au Texas. Tous mes voisins ont poursuivi deux hommes qui avaient volé un vase dans une maison de mon village avec des fourches, des briques et des fusils. La police est arrivée trop tard. L'un est dans le coma, l'autre a été forcé de renoncer à la bouffe dure pour le restant de ses jours. Ces coins-là sautent sur tout ce qui n'est pas typique américain.

- Ça ne durera pas.

- Ah ?

- Il est probable que d'ici sept mois, les gouvernements auront rétabli des relations harmonieuses entre leurs deux camps.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ça ?

- Je suppose qu'il y a trop d'enjeux économiques pour risquer un schisme entre l'Ouest et l'Est, dit-il, incertain.

Il n'avait jamais étudié la politique. Le peu qu'il en connaissait venaient des journaux télévisés qu'il regardait lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, c'est-à-dire jamais. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il fut récompensé par un très léger sourire en coin qui semblait être le summum de ce que Strider pouvait lui accorder en matière d'expressions faciales.

- Tu n'as pas l'air idiot, Zahhak, fit-il.

- Ah. Merci.

- Par contre, ne me vouvoie plus.

- Très bien.

- Pas la peine de me répondre comme si j'étais le commandant des armées des Nations Unies, ce serait cool, mais loin d'arriver.

- Non, je…

- Par ici, fit soudain Mrs Serket.

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte sur leur droite qu'ils n'avaient pas vue en passant. Elle avait enlevé sa parka bleue et en paraissait plus grande. Equius fut secrètement heureux de pouvoir échapper à la conversation.

- Le docteur Zerkratzen vous attend.

- Oh, pardonnez-nous, ce n'était absolument pas notre intention de faire patienter notre chef d'équipage, j'espère qu'il nous excusera, fit Dirk, trop empressé pour avoir l'air sincèrement désolé.

Le visage de Mrs Serket se referma un bref instant en même temps que ses yeux qui scrutaient se rallumaient, attrapant l'information au vol. _« Sarcastique et irrespectueux »_, se dit Equius. _« Elle n'est pas dupe »_.

- Oh, ça ira, vous verrez, répondit-elle, et son visage froid disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Il y a déjà quelques membres de l'équipage ici, nous attendons une partie de l'équipe de terrain et nous pourrons commencer la session. Venez.

Dirk hocha la tête et la suivit d'un pas vif dans la salle de réunion. Equius songea un instant à s'éclipser – la cale était une bonne idée – mais Mrs Serket se tenait toujours devant la porte, prête à le rappeler. A contrecœur, il lui obéit, et il entra à son tour.

La première chose qu'il entendit fut une exclamation à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Dirk !

C'était une femme qui avait crié. A ses côtés, il vit Strider perdre complètement son masque d'impassibilité et prendre une expression de joie qui le surprit beaucoup, du moins pour le peu qu'il avait vu de l'homme.

- Roxy ! rugit-il, et Equius s'écarta promptement pour laisser passer une femme blonde qui vint s'écraser en riant dans les bras de Dirk Strider.

- Que je sois damnée si j'ai pas le cul bordé de nouilles, Dirk, c'est genre, Noël en avance ! fit la femme, le visage enfoui dans sa capuche.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds coiffés avec le même soin maniaque que ceux de Dirk, et une écharpe rose lâche autour du cou, bordée de petits chats roses dansants. Plusieurs d'entre eux buvaient dans des tasses de thé violettes. C'était adorable et il en détourna les yeux.

Strider avait repris, pendant ce temps, un visage de marbre, mais il serrait la femme avec trop d'affection pour que quiconque puisse y croire. Ses lunettes étaient à moitié tombées sur son nez. Il ne s'était pas encore soucié de les remettre en place.

- Qui voulais-tu qu'on appelle pour une mission de cette importance ? Je suis le meilleur, c'est indéniable. Les gouvernements du monde entier sont à mes pieds. Je suis le prince.

- C'est toi le prince, répondit la femme.

Elle le serra une dernière fois contre elle avant de le relâcher et de s'écarter, le nez rose, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle ressemblait un peu à Dirk, se dit-il. Leurs taches de rousseur étaient très similaires.

- J'ai tellement trop de trucs à te dire, babilla-t-elle.

Les petits chats dansants sautèrent avec elle sur son écharpe.

- Calme-toi, Lalonde, on a sept mois pour ça. Tu vas avoir tout le temps du monde pour me raconter ta vie dans tous les détails les plus froids, sombres, humides et marécageux que tu pourras trouver.

- Je suis fiancée ! s'écria-t-elle, apparemment sourde à ses propos.

Elle lui colla son annulaire droit dans la figure comme preuve irréfutable de son engagement. Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas inclus dans la conversation et_ (tu es bizarre, Equius, tu devrais arrêter de toujours regarder les gens)_.

Mais son enthousiasme était touchant.

Dirk souriait, lui aussi, de ce minuscule sourire qui esquissait à peine une ombre sur ses joues, puis il saisit la main de la femme et la secoua un instant, mimant l'incrédulité.

- Qui donc aurait voulu se lier à toi pour passer ses jours et ses nuits à t'écouter parler de microbes et d'horreurs génétiquement modifiées ?

Heureusement pour Equius, quelqu'un l'appela avant que la jeune femme ne réponde, et qu'il n'entende du même coup le nom de l'heureux élu. Il aurait pu se détourner de lui-même, bien sûr, mais c'était plus dur que ce qu'on disait. Il était habitué à regarder. Ecouter. Ne pas prendre part.

_(Argh, tu fais encore le bizarre, Equius !)_

- Mr Zahhak ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme qu'il identifia immédiatement comme le docteur Zerkratzen alors qu'un frisson lui courait dans le dos. Sa première impression fut

_« il est terrifiant » _

_« il est vraiment terrifiant »_

_« Pardon ? »_

absurde.

- Bonjour, Mr Zahhak, j'ai bien peur d'avoir manqué à tous mes devoirs en tant que chef d'équipage, je ne vous ai encore pas salué… Je me présente, je suis le docteur Medwin Zerkratzen. Je conduis cette expédition.

Et avec ça disparut entièrement la vague terreur qu'il avait ressentie, parce qu'il comprit ce qui l'avait déclenchée : Mr Zerkratzen était un supérieur, et comme tous les supérieurs de pauvres ingénieurs en robotique, Mr Zerkratzen était, profondément, intrinsèquement, _intimidant_.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

Le docteur lui serra la main avec effusion. Strider avait eu raison à son sujet, il n'avait pas le visage de quelqu'un que l'on verrait dans un bateau en partance pour le Pôle Nord. Il était de petite taille, les cheveux blancs, quelques rides aux coins des paupières. Son accent était impeccable. Il n'avait rien d'un commandant.

Enfin, le docteur recula. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Je suis très heureux que vous aillez pu vous joindre à nous. L'expédition a connu certaines complications, comme vous le savez – une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse dire si elle était feinte ou non – et une grande partie de l'équipage s'est vu obligée de refuser le contrat.

- Je…

- Nous comptions beaucoup sur vous, et je dois dire que c'est un honneur de vous avoir à bord ! Nous avons entendu parler de vous au concours de New-York, l'année dernière. Vos talents ne sont pas passés inaperçus, ce bras mécanique était une merveille !

Equius hocha la tête sans trop savoir où le docteur voulait en venir. Peut-être essayait-il juste d'être accueillant.

- Vraiment, vos talents nous seront capitaux.

- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, répondit-il avec prudence.

Le docteur le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant.

- Je suis certain que vous ferez parfaitement votre travail, assura-t-il. Je suis sincèrement ravi de vous avoir à bord. J'espère que cette expédition vous sera aussi profitable qu'elle le sera pour moi.

- Bien sûr.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, à présent, je dois aller me renseigner sur l'avancée de nos derniers membres d'équipage. Profitez-en donc pour discuter !

Le docteur courba la tête puis s'éclipsa. Instinctivement, et comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, Equius fit un bref tour d'horizon.

Strider et son amie s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur le sol froid comme le feraient des enfants. La jeune femme agitait les mains avec excitation. Strider la regardait faire, son remarquable rictus aux lèvres.

Un bref éclair de nostalgie le frappa derrière la nuque (_Equius, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de toujours regarder tu sais, pas que je cautionne pas mais je cautionne pas_)

Il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Nepeta.

_(Equius, arrête de regarder.)_

A nouveau, il fut sauvé par autre chose que sa propre volonté (il avait des doutes sur la force de celle-ci) lorsqu'une porte claqua avec brutalité au bout du couloir, suivie par un concert de pas et de conversations. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, dix personnes débarquèrent dans la salle, dans un tourbillon de froid, d'humidité et de fumée, et Equius oublia allègrement les fantômes qui lui étaient passés dans le dos.

- Désolée du retard ! s'exclama une jeune femme en tête de groupe. Le conducteur du bus était un peu perdu.

La salle semblait beaucoup plus petite avec dix personnes de plus. Dirk et la jeune femme s'étaient relevés pour saluer les arrivants. Equius resta en retrait. Il estimait qu'il avait été assez ravi de rencontrer de parfaits inconnus pour la journée.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! répliqua le docteur avec un entrain certain. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Vous pouvez vous débarrasser de vos manteaux et les accrocher ici, vous serez probablement plus à l'aise… Voilà. Avez-vous fait bon voyage, malgré tout ?

- Oh, oui, c'était très bien, répondit distraitement la jeune femme en enlevant sa gigantesque parka. Où est-ce qu'on accroche ça ?

- Ici, fit poliment le docteur en montrant d'un geste le portemanteau. Ça ne sera pas long, vous pourrez descendre dans vos quartiers d'ici quelques minutes…

Le bruit dans la salle décrut rapidement, et le docteur recula de quelques pas, se racla la gorge, et sourit à l'équipage.

- Bien, je crois que tout le monde est présent. Je me permets de refaire les présentations : je me nomme Medwin Zerkratzen, et je suis le modeste esprit derrière toute cette opération.

Un silence poli accueillit sa déclaration. Sans se froisser, il continua :

- Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'être venus. Comme vous le savez, nous aurions dû partir six mois plus tôt à bord d'un brise-glace bien plus grand. Malheureusement, le chantier de notre embarcation a été détruit au cours d'une opération accidentellement dévastatrice. L'expédition s'en est trouvée retardée et quelque peu diminuée. Malgré tout, Mrs Ioannski, présidente de l'Association des Îles Sibériennes et notre principal contributeur financier, a tenu à ce que notre expédition soit maintenue.

Sa voix se fit alors plus professionnelle.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas que les conditions ne sont pas optimales. Vous avez été avertis des changements et votre paie sera augmentée en conséquence, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être obligé de faire un bref topo des difficultés que nous aurons à traverser.

Equius ne bougea pas lorsque le docteur traversa la salle, les mains dans le dos, la tête haute. La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver s'était installée à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, son souffle court. Elle avait l'air d'avoir couru avant d'arriver ici.

- Les températures sur les îles François-Joseph peuvent tomber jusqu'à moins quarante degrés. Le bateau sera pris dans la glace pendant six mois. Il ne fera que rarement jour. Nos seuls contacts avec la terre seront par radio et, à intervalles régulières, avec des hélicoptères de ravitaillement. La solitude _va_ vous peser, c'est une certitude. Beaucoup de vous ont déjà travaillé sur un bateau pour de telles missions et je ne peux que vous rappeler de parler au médecin de bord dès que vous éprouvez le moindre symptôme de fatigue ou de stress. Votre santé est cruciale pour la réussite de cette expédition. Vous trouverez tous des manuels de santé et de sécurité dans vos chambres.

Il fit un autre tour de salle. La jeune femme s'était calmée. Elle portait de grandes lunettes rondes. Son souffle les avait teintées de buée, mais elle n'avait pas jugé utile de les essuyer.

- Depuis que la Russie a signé la charte du projet _Green Earth_, elle est dans l'obligation de s'occuper de ses côtes et de ses îles. Comme vous devez le savoir, les îles François-Joseph font partie des îles les plus polluées au monde. Cependant, du à un manque de temps, elles n'ont jamais été correctement cartographiées. Nous avons donc sept mois pour fournir les cartes les plus complètes de l'archipel, marines et terrestres.

Il reprit son souffle, un bref instant, en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Personne ne bougeait.

- Nous accosterons entre l'île Prince George et l'île David. L'équipe de terrain sera d'abord chargée de repérer les lieux afin de lancer les premiers robots, qui à leur tour, guideront l'équipe, dans un constant équilibre. Cet archipel est classé « sanctuaire marin ». La chasse nous y a été miraculeusement accordée, mais il va de soi que tout dommage à la faune locale sera à éviter.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, puis, soudainement, reprit un ton léger.

- Les équipes iront comme suit. Mr Strider et Mr Zahhak seront chargés de la section robotique, ainsi que de la maintenance des moteurs, accompagnés par Mlle Chitra et Mlle Nirrti.

Du coin de l'œil, Equius vit Dirk se tourner vers lui et lui adresser un petit signe de la main auquel il ne répondit pas.

- L'équipe de terrain sera menée par Mlle Harley, naturaliste, photographe et glaciologue. Elle sera secondée par Mr English, cartographe, spéléologue et géologue. Feront également partie de l'équipe Mr Varuna, Mr Tishya, Mr Rohini, Mr Nitram et Mlle Serket.

Il haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils à la mention de Mrs Serket. Mlle Serket ? Mrs Serket ? Celle qui l'avait accueilli à la sortie ? L'avait-il confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- L'équipe de recherche sera menée par Mlle Lalonde (il était presque certain qu'il s'agissait de l'amie de Strider), biologiste, accompagnée de Mlle Sarpas et de Mlle Saviti. Nous avons aussi Mlle Crocker, la chef, avec Mr Ajika, et, bien sûr, Mlle Maryam et Mr Stichart, nos médecins de bord.

Il fit un geste vers une femme élégante qu'Equius n'avait pas remarquée, silencieuse dans un coin de la pièce, accompagnée d'un homme balafré qui les observait, armé du même silence de statue.

- Je vous conseille de passer les voir dans leur office dès que possible afin de vérifier votre fiche d'état de santé avec eux.

- Puis-je ajouter quelque chose ? l'interrompit Mlle Maryam.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il obligeamment, et il recula pour lui laisser la place.

- Nous serons très occupés les jours qui suivent, fit la jeune femme.

Sa robe était fendue sur le côté, remarqua-t-il. Par ce froid, c'était ridicule.

- Avec les chargements à vérifier, ce genre de choses… Si vous pouviez passer avant que nous ne débarquions, nous serions vraiment reconnaissants.

- On peut venir, là, juste après la réunion ? demanda la femme aux lunettes à côté de lui.

- Oui, bien sûr, si vous voulez nous parler de quelque chose d'urgent, n'hésitez pas.

La jeune femme eut l'air rassurée. Mlle Maryam attendit quelques secondes pour d'autres éventuelles questions, mais rien ne vint. Il vit l'amie de Dirk se pencher vers lui et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. L'effort qu'il fit pour ne pas sourire était flagrant.

(_Equius, tu regardes encore !)_

_(Désolé.)_

- Ce sera tout, Mlle Maryam ?

- Oui, merci.

Gracieuse, elle retourna dans le coin de la pièce, où l'homme à la cicatrice piquait des aiguilles dans la poche de son manteau d'un air un peu absent.

- Je ne peux que vous inviter à accéder à leur demande, fit le docteur, toujours parfaitement poli. Nous partirons à dix-neuf heures ce soir, et, si tout se passe bien, nous arriverons dans les environs de vingt-deux heures trente demain soir. L'équipe mécanique devra se trouver dans le compartiment machine afin de procéder au départ. Nous comptons sur vous.

_« Je vous crois sur parole. »_

- Si vous avez des questions d'ordre général, vous pouvez les poser maintenant. Pour les questions spécifiquement liées à votre équipe ou à une activité, vous pourrez me les poser dès demain matin dans mon bureau, où sont rangés tous les documents nécessaires pour vous apporter des réponses claires, précises et parfaitement honnêtes.

- J'ai une question, s'exclama alors un homme qu'Equius avait vu dans le groupe de retardataires. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a mobilisé un bateau et une équipe au lieu d'utiliser un satellite ?

Le docteur Zerkratzen lui sourit. Il avait des dents extrêmement blanches.

- Un satellite ne pourrait pas nous guider sous l'eau.

* * *

><p>- Je suis à vous dans une seconde, le prévint Mlle Maryam.<p>

Elle tira une liasse de papiers d'un tiroir de son bureau et la fouilla avec impatience, les sourcils froncés. Equius croisa les mains derrière son dos. Il avait le temps.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je – ah, non, pardonnez-moi, elle est juste ici.

Elle tira une feuille du tas qu'elle tenait et la tendit à la jeune femme à lunettes qui attendait dans un coin de la salle, l'air contrit. La chaise sur laquelle elle était assise grinçait au rythme de son balancement. La jeune femme prit la feuille et leva son stylo en l'air :

- Où est-ce que j'écris ?

- Dans cette case, en bas, juste ici… Voilà. Décrivez vos symptômes. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, dites-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Je suis à vous, monsieur… ?

- Zahhak. Je viens vérifier ma fiche.

- Bien sûr, répondit Mlle Maryam, et elle chercha à nouveau dans sa liasse de feuilles celle qui lui correspondait.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle finit par trouver une feuille qu'elle parcourut rapidement du regard.

- Equius Zahhak ? C'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Vingt-six ans ?

- Exact.

- AB+ ? Pas de problèmes cardiaques ? Faible allergie au cyprès ?

- C'est ça.

- Pas de maladie transmissible non plus ?

- Non.

- Vaccins mis en règle en février dernier… OD 7/10, OG 8/10 ? Nous devrons reprendre un test afin de vérifier votre vue, probablement mardi prochain, avec le reste de l'équipage. Mais si jamais vous savez déjà…

- Ça me semble correct.

D'une pichenette, elle retourna la feuille, et ses yeux se fermèrent à demi, lui donnant l'air animal.

- Venez par ici, Mr Zahhak…

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart, derrière un paravent mal tendu, à l'abri du regard de la jeune fille à lunettes.

- Je pensais que vous aimeriez en parler en privé, lui dit-elle.

Une fois de plus, elle lui parut trop élégante pour un médecin de bord. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis habitué à ce qu'on le sache.

- Nous préférons traiter les maladies de nos patients avec une certaine discrétion, répliqua-t-elle, sans aucune méchanceté dans la voix. Je ne suis pas certaine que vous aimeriez que vos camarades vous regardent d'un drôle de regard dès les premiers jours parce qu'ils savent que vous pourriez leur briser la nuque sur un coup de sang.

Le commentaire le fit sourire. Mlle Maryam, elle, ne souriait pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'extrêmement déplaisant, puis dit :

- Je pense que vous vous doutez que, dans votre condition, il est rare d'obtenir un travail.

- Le docteur Zerkratzen a été d'une grande aide.

- Vous êtes honnête.

- Je ne mens jamais, répondit Equius.

C'était presque entièrement vrai. Il s'efforçait de ne pas jouer avec les mots, de ne pas trafiquer la vérité, de ne pas rester silencieux. Mais ça ne faisait pas longtemps. Et parfois – il était menteur, étant enfant, il était menteur, trompeur, manipulateur, un sale garçon, sale, sale garçon – parfois il avait envie de mentir à nouveau, et il s'en empêchait avec grand mal, parce que c'était _simple_ de mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mlle Maryam se pencha à nouveau sur sa fiche.

- Vous avez indiqué que vous aviez suivi plusieurs séances chez un psychologue avant notre départ. Depuis quand le voyez-vous ?

- Depuis que je suis indépendant. C'est lui qui a estimé que j'étais dans une période de stabilité mentale qui me permettait de travailler.

_« Mais pas la semaine dernière »_, se dit-il. _« Si je l'avais vu la semaine dernière, jamais il ne m'aurait autorisé à venir. »_

- Etes-vous sous médicaments en ce moment ?

- Lithobid. J'ai reçu une attestation de mon médecin pour me permettre d'emporter une quantité suffisante pour couvrir le voyage. Je peux vous la montrer, si vous voulez. Ainsi que les boîtes.

- J'aimerai voir le tout. En temps normal, j'insisterai pour garder vos médicaments ici, mais… Enfin, je suppose que vous êtes habitué à certains horaires.

- Exact.

- Laissez-moi juste numéroter les boîtes. Il me serait aussi utile si vous me rameniez les plaquettes vides afin que je garde un œil sur votre consommation. Vous comprendrez que je sois obligée de vous suivre…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être suivi.

Elle plia soigneusement sa feuille avant de lever les yeux vers lui, la même lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Equius se demanda alors ce qu'il se passait.

- Je ne doute pas que vous soyez parfaitement autonome, commença-t-elle avec précautions.

- Je le suis.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais… Je pense qu'il serait bon de placer quelques rendez-vous au cours du voyage. Disons, un toutes les trois semaines. Pour voir comment vous allez. Est-ce que… Vous seriez d'accord avec l'idée ?

Elle avait la voix volontairement apaisante qu'adoptaient les gardiens d'animaux sauvages pour calmer leurs captifs, et, soudain, il comprit que, malgré ses paroles, elle avait peur de lui, peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte,

(c'était dans l'odeur, dans l'aura, dans la manière que son visage avait de se tendre et ses yeux de s'assombrir comme si elle redoutait un coup, et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait n'était finalement peut-être pas de l'inquiétude à son égard, mais pour sa propre peau.

Il le _savait_.)

elle avait peur de ses brusques sursauts d'humeurs, de sa force surnaturelle, de la facilité avec laquelle il pourrait lui casser le bras et fendre le crâne et _non,_ non, il ne devrait pas s'énerver, mais il sentit malgré tout une fureur acide lui enfumer la gorge.

Il ferma les paupières et respira longuement. Il était calme. Il avait pris ses médicaments. Pour qui _osait-elle le prendre_ ?

- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, répondit-il en faisant attention à garder un ton égal.

Mlle Maryam parut se détendre un peu et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il avait accepté de jouer le jeu de la sécurité, le jeu qu'on attendait qu'il joue. Alors tout allait bien, maintenant, car s'il n'avait pas fait ça, s'il avait montré trop de confiance en lui (personne n'aime la confiance en soi, avait-il appris) il aurait mis la médecin mal à l'aise.

Il ne voulait mettre personne mal à l'aise.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle alors, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

- Pardon ?

- Excusez-moi d'avoir insisté, répéta-t-elle.

Il se raidit, se redressa, s'écarta un peu. Elle le regardait avec attention, mais pas l'attention angoissée de la première fois et pour une brève seconde, il oublia ses longs cheveux coiffés et sa robe trop élégante pour une femme enfermée dans un bateau en Arctique pour sept mois. Elle avait l'inquiétude légitime d'un médecin, froide, analytique, tout sauf égoïste.

- Ah, je… Ce n'est rien.

- Bon. Tant mieux. Je pense que nous aurons le temps de reparler plus tard. Avez-vous quelques questions à me poser ?

- Je pense que ça ira. Je pourrais toujours revenir plus tard.

- Evidemment. Nous nous reverrons donc mardi. Pensez à prendre vos médicaments avec vous.

Dans ce bref laps de temps, elle avait repris son masque de femme qui contrastait avec le bureau qui tanguait. Equius courba la tête en guise de salut. Mlle Maryam hocha la tête à son tour, puis sortit de derrière le paravent, Equius docilement sur ses talons.

La jeune femme à lunettes était toujours là, l'air aussi gêné que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Mlle Maryam lui fit un signe encourageant. La fille sourit.

- N'hésitez pas à me signaler le moindre problème, monsieur Zahhak, fit Mlle Maryam.

- D'accord.

- Et si jamais quelqu'un attend devant la porte, vous pourriez lui demander d'attendre ? Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Mlle Harley.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Le sourire de Mlle Harley avait disparu. Elle tourna alors les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle avait de grands yeux verts sous ses lunettes rondes. Ils étaient simples, ronds et familiers. Et puis ils étaient verts. Terriblement, complètement verts.

_(Arrête de regarder, Equius.)_

- Bonne journée, marmonna-t-il, puis il sortit du bureau et ferma la porte.

Le souffle lui revint lorsqu'il eut fait quelques pas, et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait retenu tout du long. _« Des fantômes dans le dos. Elle aurait aimé ce genre d'histoires de spectres… »_

Il décida de partir à l'atelier, qui, selon ses estimations, était loin de Mlle Harley.

Ce qui était très bien d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>Si la cale renfermant le matériel était d'une exemplarité frôlant la perfection, Equius ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de son atelier-slash-chambre-slash-cagibi.<p>

La pièce ne dépassait pas les douze mètres carrés. Deux couchettes superposées avaient été montées contre le mur à l'opposé de la porte : c'était tout le confort auquel ils auraient droit. Le reste de la pièce n'était qu'un gigantesque bureau mural, qu'on semblait d'ailleurs avoir détruit à coup de masse pour y faire entrer les lits – et probablement à contrecœur.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à beaucoup, bien sûr. Malgré tout, il fut étonné d'avoir si peu d'espace. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de place pour entasser leurs robots.

Il prit un instant pour se demander si laisser le lit du bas libre et dormir assis serait utile pour gagner un peu de place, mais il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait en grand derrière lui. Il se retourna. Dirk Strider se tenait dans l'embrasure, portant un grand sac à dos gris, sa parka à la main. Equius recula promptement.

- Marrant, commenta Dirk, sans la moindre trace d'humour dans la voix. J'aurais plus vu ça comme une chambre d'hôtel et moins comme une armoire à balais. On est déçus, dans la vie, parfois, pas vrai ?

Il passa en face d'Equius et considéra les lits. A eux seuls, ils remplissaient la pièce.

- Tu as une préférence ?

- Celui du dessous me convient.

- J'aurai pu profiter de cette situation pour lancer une blague salace, mais c'aurait été facile. Bon, on fait comme ça alors ? Je prends le lit du haut, t'es certain que tu ne vas pas regretter ?

- Oui.

Avec un soupir d'effort audible, Dirk Strider lança son sac sur la couchette supérieure. Puis il se tourna vers lui. A nouveau, Equius fut frappé par sa taille.

- Bon, on n'est peut-être pas très bien partis ensemble dans la vie. Je veux dire, sept mois ensemble, c'est long, c'est compliqué, et on finira forcément par se détester parce que le voyage nous pèsera sur les nerfs. Autant ne pas commencer dès maintenant, pas vrai ?

C'était une question rhétorique, mais Equius avait l'impression que Strider attendait une réponse malgré tout. Il avala sa salive.

- C'est vrai, dit-il, en faisant un sincère effort pour avoir l'air désolé.

Dirk Strider lui tendit la main.

- Dirk Strider. Ravi de partager avec toi ce honteux tas de fumier métallique qu'un renifleur d'opium a pompeusement appelé « chambre » alors que, de toute évidence, il s'agit là d'un placard à chiottes, quel que soit le titre qu'on ait pu lui coller.

- Equius Zahhak. Et… Merci.

Cette fois-ci, il lui serra la main. Dirk avait des ongles très courts, comme lui, mais ils n'étaient pas rongés. Sa paume était chaude. Il lui serra la main avec une brutalité quasiment amicale avant de la laisser retomber à ses côtés. Le petit rictus qui signalait sa vive émotion avait repris place sur son visage Equius ne le trouvait plus aussi froid qu'avant, mais ça aurait pu être son imagination.

- Pas la peine de me remercier.

Il y eut quelques secondes un peu gênées entre eux, aucun des deux ne sachant comment relancer la conversation. Dirk ne devait pas être très à l'aise non plus, se dit Equius. Il trouva cela étrangement rassurant.

- On part dans une heure. Zerkratzen a demandé à ce qu'on se rejoigne dans le compartiment machine, entre joyeux collèges.

- Quelle utilité ?

- Aucune idée. Tu sais où c'est ?

- Je crois.

- C'est juste à côté des calles, prends à gauche au lieu de continuer tout droit. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Peut-être passer sur le pont.

- Je vais déballer mes affaires. Enfin, ce que je peux déballer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, derrière ? demanda-t-il soudainement en regardant derrière Equius.

Il se retourna. Il y avait une porte voisine à celle qui leur servait d'entrée, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée. Equius haussa les épaules et l'ouvrit. C'était une minuscule salle de bain, encore plus petite que leur chambre. Il crut entendre un soupir de soulagement de la part de Dirk Strider.

- Il faut croire que les mécaniciens ne sont pas autorisés se mêler à l'équipage normal. Dingue, quand même. Peut-être qu'on porte sur nous les traces d'une terrible maladie et qu'ils cherchent en réalité à nous gazer dans notre sommeil et à dévorer notre chair pour devenir des infectés tout-puissants.

- Que Dieu nous en garde, marmonna Equius, et il referma la porte.

Dirk était déjà sur la couchette supérieure, les bras plongés dans son sac. La pièce était sombre, mais il avait gardé ses lunettes. Equius se demanda fugacement s'il avait un problème oculaire. Un tel problème l'aurait probablement empêché de devenir mécanicien – mais il n'était pas _très bien placé_ pour juger.

- Tu sors ? demanda Dirk alors qu'Equius posait la main sur la poignée de l'entrée.

- Je serai à l'heure.

- N'hésite pas à le rappeler aux filles qui vont travailler avec nous, si tu les croise.

Equius ne lui rappela pas qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ses assistantes et qu'il serait donc bien en peine de les reconnaître. Il resta silencieux, baissa la tête, et laissa Dirk s'activer seul dans la pièce.

Être seul dans le couloir ne lui apporta qu'un semi-réconfort. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il serait difficile de s'isoler complètement du reste du monde. Les gens chercheraient à tisser des liens il y en aurait peu, mais les éviter se révélerait ardu.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Dirk Strider. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de très social. Malgré tout, Equius pouvait voir qu'il n'aimait pas être seul, profondément seul : Dirk Strider chercherait quelqu'un à qui parler. Peut-être resterait-il avec son amie (Lalonde ?). Peut-être pas. Equius n'avait pas le cœur à remballer les gens. Equius voulait être en paix.

Il poussa un soupir. C'était dur, d'avoir la paix. Peut-être même impossible.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers avec, comme il l'avait mentionné à Dirk, l'intention de passer quelques minutes sur le pont. Il en fut malheureusement empêché par une voix féminine qui cria dans son dos :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur !

Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Il se retourna donc, mû par ses principes et la politesse élémentaire qui pousse les gens à répondre aux autres gens (et puis, _monsieur _? On ne l'avait pas appelé monsieur depuis longtemps, lui semblait-il, pas sans cette rigidité administrative qu'il aimait plus que nécessaire dans les conversations.)

Equius ne put pas retenir un bref sursaut lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille aux grandes lunettes rondes de l'infirmerie, celle qui s'était placée à ses côtés pendant le discours d'ouverture. A nouveau, il se fit la réflexion que ses yeux étaient verts, ce qui provoqua l'éprouvante sensation de se faire arracher le cœur.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur – à nouveau, elle avait l'air essoufflée, comme si elle lui avait couru après – mais… Enfin, je voulais m'excuser.

- Ah. Très bien. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Mlle Maryam. J'aurai dû me boucher les oreilles.

Equius haussa les épaules – il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ce geste une quinzaine de fois déjà aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il. Je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas important.

- J'ai des accès fréquents d'hypersomnie depuis maintenant une semaine. Je n'aurais jamais dû monter sur ce bateau non plus. Mlle Maryam m'a couverte.

Equius haussa les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour vraiment regarder la jeune femme. Ses incisives étaient très espacées et très pointues. Elle avait la peau tannée et sèche, tirée par le soleil, et les cheveux très noirs. Indienne peut-être.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la sauvagerie émanait d'elle. Pas une sauvagerie attirante, pas fascinante, quelque chose de violent et de simple, d'animal. Ce n'était pas désagréable à voir. Du moins pas pour Equius.

- Vous êtes… mademoiselle Harley, c'est ça ? fit-il prudemment.

- Oui, et vous, vous êtes monsieur Zahhak, le mécanicien. Vous avez de la chance d'être à ce poste ! J'ai pensé à postuler, mais j'avais bien envie d'explorer de plein pied. Je dirige l'équipe de terrain. Je suppose qu'on devra travailler ensemble ! Est-ce que vous m'autoriseriez à jeter un œil aux robots de temps en temps ?

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue me voir ?

- Non, non, je voulais vraiment m'excuser – mais ça fait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Je ne sais pas. Ces robots sont très perfectionnés. Je ne pense pas qu'un amateur tel que vous puisse s'y pencher. Ce serait idiot et dangereux à la fois.

A sa surprise, Harley partit d'un rire moqueur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement.

- J'ai construit mon premier androïde à neuf ans, monsieur Zahhak, et j'en avais treize quand j'en ai vendu le brevet. Je vous assure que je suis _parfaitement_ capable de comprendre le fonctionnement de robots sonars, aussi perfectionnés soient-ils.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que –

- Oh, si vous n'avez rien dit, dans ce cas, vous m'autoriserez à venir assister à vos heures de travail, pas vrai ?

Equius sentait l'exaspération le gagner, mais malgré tout, l'aplomb avec lequel la jeune femme s'exprimait et la bestialité du ton qu'elle employait

(elle avait l'air innocente, mais elle aurait pu le tuer si elle l'avait vraiment, _vraiment_ désiré, et cela ne provoqua aucune peur en Equius : mais une nostalgie si profondément clouée à ses os qu'elle s'était muée en douleur depuis longtemps déjà)

réveilla en lui un peu de respect à son égard.

- Peut-être, alors, répondit-il en ravalant une partie de sa fierté.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Harley, révélant davantage sa dentition ridicule.

- Je suis vraiment contente ! s'exclama-t-elle, bien que cela fut inutile de le préciser tant il était facile de le lire sur son visage. Au fait, je m'appelle Jade. Jade Harley, je veux dire. Et je – enfin, nous avons probablement le même âge… Je peux vous tutoyer ?

A ce stade de la conversation, Equius se fichait bien de quel pronom la jeune femme utilisait.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Génial ! Bon, je dois y aller, c'est très urgent. Toi aussi, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ?

- Si, je… Comment…

- Non, c'est rien – je sais des choses, des fois, mais je ne sais pas trop comment.

- Ah. C'est très bien.

(Cela lui semblait la réponse la plus approprié à la découverte de dons de divination.)

- Bon, on se revoit bientôt. A plus, Equius !

Il fronça les sourcils – il était certain de ne pas avoir mentionné son prénom – mais elle était déjà partie. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle portait un grand fusil dans le dos. _« Sauvage »_, se répéta-t-il. Mais un génie, probablement. Un génie sauvage, avec des lunettes, et des dents.

Un génie qui lui avait fait perdre tout son temps. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : quatorze minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la conversation.

Il avait eu dans l'idée de faire des adieux formels à la civilisation avant de s'enfermer dans les entrailles du bateau, mais le temps lui avait filé entre les mains. Il n'y aurait pas d'au-revoir. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il se dirigea vers la machinerie.

Malgré tout, cela ne le peina pas autant que ce qu'il avait cru. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à quoi dire au-revoir, dehors.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le poste de contrôle, il y avait déjà une jeune fille, près des écrans du groupe électrogène, qui ne lui jeta qu'un regard profondément ennuyé pour tout salut. Equius baissa les yeux et referma la porte. Le poste était climatisé, mais la chaleur étouffante de la salle des machines pesait sur leurs épaules.

- Vous êtes Zahhak ? demanda la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence.

- Oui.

- Vous pourriez aller vérifier les lumières dans la salle ? Juste voir comment elles sont placées. Pour les joints. Tout ça.

- Il n'y a pas _plus_ urgent ?

- Non. J'aimerai dire que je sers à quelque chose, mais… Ce n'est pas le cas. Tout est en règle. Ils ont même mis les réservoirs de liquide refroidissant à un endroit accessible. Dingue.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

- Une demi-heure. Peut-être. On s'en fout.

- A quoi avez-vous touché en notre absence ?

- Je _travaille_ ici !

- Et moi de même. Si vous voulez vous agiter dans votre coin pour justifier votre pitoyable petit rôle d'assistante, au moins prenez la peine d'en parler à quelqu'un de plus qualifié que vous. A quoi avez-vous touché ?

- A rien, vraiment, ce bateau sent encore le détergent avec lequel on a lavé les pièces à l'usine, tout est en ordre. Zerkratzen est un taré, qui engage d'autres tarés, cracha-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de la jauger. Elle avait l'air teigneuse, mais que pourrait-elle faire face à lui, il aurait juste à la soulever, lui tordre le bras, la tête contre le mur et elle ne pourrait rien faire, rien, absolument rien.

(Mais c'était lui qui devait rester immobile, rester calme, ne rien faire. Il ne fallait pas frapper les assistantes. Il ne devait frapper personne. Comme c'était dur de se le dire à soi-même ! Mais il le faisait parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le lui dire. Et puis il n'irait jamais blesser quelqu'un. Il ne tuerait jamais personne.)

- Je vous promets que si vous continuez sur ce ton, mademoiselle, vous allez le regretter.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard mauvais. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait vraiment le frapper, oublier qu'elle n'était rien et pesait peu face à quelqu'un comme lui et lui enfoncer ses phalanges dans la mâchoire. L'idée le fit frissonner.

Mais, après quelques secondes de tension, elle baissa les yeux et, les poings toujours serrés, se retourna vers la console de commandes. Equius se sentit presque vide.

Le silence tendu qui régna entre eux ne dura qu'une ou deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur la grande carcasse de Dirk Strider et une femme plus petite, les cheveux tressés, les yeux curieux. Dirk avait abandonné son pull-over devant la porte, tout comme la femme tressée. Equius se perdit un instant dans les circonvolutions de son tatouage sans réussir à deviner ce qu'il représentait.

- Ah, vous êtes là, fit Dirk.

Son visage s'était fermé au moment où il avait senti l'animosité qui pesait dans la petite salle.

Ils entrèrent. Equius se tassa dans un coin, cherchant à laisser le plus de place possible pour les deux nouveaux arrivants. La jeune femme aux poings fermés ne le regardait toujours pas, mais elle se mordait les lèvres. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un sur le point de pleurer. Equius ne se sentit pas aussi désolé que ce qu'il aurait dû.

- Voilà Sitara Chitra, fit Strider en désignant la jeune femme aux tresses, et moi, Dirk Strider, mais je pense que vous saviez déjà…

Il s'adressait à l'autre jeune femme. Elle fit un effort pour déplier les doigts et lui lancer un regard.

- Oui, j'avais entendu à la réunion.

- Vous êtes mademoiselle Nirrti, c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

- Et vous avez fait connaissance d'Equius Zahhak, je suppose ?

- Malheureusement, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

C'était dit avec assez de haine pour qu'Equius puisse se redemander si elle aurait pu le frapper.

- Bon, on n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries, fit Dirk, soudain froid. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à vous serrer la main et tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour vous jurer amitié éternelle, parce que plus personne ici n'a quatre ans, pas de chance. Mais faites un effort pour ne pas vous étrangler avant la fin du voyage. Vous n'êtes pas deux dans le bateau. Ne commencez pas avec des inimitiés à deux balles parce que je vous _assure_ que vous en aurez votre lot quotidien d'ici la fin du mois.

Equius n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir des ordres – des _remontrances_ – d'un autre ingénieur, mais, malgré tout, il garda la tête basse, et ne rétorqua rien.

Dirk Strider, en voyant qu'on ne lui objectait rien, poussa un profond soupir, puis leur tendit deux cartes plastifiées.

- Ce sont les cartes pour l'entrée de la cale à matériel. Vous n'avez en aucun droit d'en faire bénéficier un membre extérieur à l'équipe, bla bla bla, ne la perdez pas, ne la laissez pas traîner, ce genre de choses. Zerkratzen a dit qu'il n'en avait pas d'autres en réserve. Selon mon humble avis, c'est un beau gros ramassis de mensonges pour vous geler les boules à l'idée d'être privé d'entrée, mais bon.

Avec délicatesse, Equius s'empara de la sienne, et la rangea dans sa poche. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de la perdre. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Mlle Nirrti, en saisissant sa carte, prit un soin tout particulier à ne pas le regarder.

- Génial. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- C'est ce que j'expliquais à Zahhak avant que vous n'arriviez, répondit Nirrti. Ce bateau est flambant neuf. Il n'y a rien à vérifier.

- Les niveaux d'essence, d'huile, de liquide refroidissant…

- Tout est au top. Il faudrait peut-être aller vérifier les réserves, au cas-où. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils les aient oubliées. Il faudra juste changer les liquides avant de repartir. On n'a rien à faire, ici. C'est mort.

L'autre femme, celle avec les tresses – Chitra, si Equius se souvenait bien, et il se souvenait généralement bien –, haussa les épaules.

- Pas grave ! Je veux dire, on n'est pas là pour les moteurs, de toute façon, c'est chiant, des moteurs ! A part s'il y a une galère, on ne reviendra pas souvent ici, pas vrai ? Juste pour vérifier de temps à autre, hein ? On est juste là pour les robots, c'est pas très compliqué.

- Quand est-ce qu'on aura les plans ? intervint Equius.

- Demain, répondit Dirk Strider. Si j'ai bien compris. On devra aller voir Mme Serket.

Equius vit Nirrti ouvrir la bouche pour demander quelque chose lorsque, soudain, la voix de Mr Zerkratzen résonna dans l'habitacle. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le haut-parleur dissimulé dans un coin.

- Mes chers compagnons, nous allons partir d'ici cinq minutes. Je demanderai à l'équipe mécanique de rester dans le compartiment machine afin de vérifier que le départ soit effectué sans la moindre anicroche. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, nous nous reverrons demain matin. Bonne fin de journée.

Le micro fut coupé.

- C'était à prévoir, dit Dirk.

Il roula des épaules, puis dit :

- Zahhak, occupe-toi des radars, qu'ils fonctionnent correctement. Chitra, tu peux vérifier les panneaux de contrôle des machines, et Nirrti, puisque tu en es proche, garde un œil sur l'électricité.

Cesser la discussion pour une activité répétitive enchantait Equius, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il obéit à Dirk Strider, qui semblait naturellement prendre le contrôle des opérations. Cela ne le dérangeait qu'à moitié. Ils avaient beau être sur un pied d'égalité, Dirk Strider avait l'habitude de ce genre de manœuvres. Et bien qu'il aurait préféré que Strider adopte une apparence plus respectable, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Puis Equius se pencha sur les radars et il oublia toutes les autres personnes dans la cabine.

* * *

><p>- Que Dieu aille se faire peler les couilles, marmonna Dirk alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas lent vers leur cagibi-chambre.<p>

Equius ne répondit pas, ce qui ne gêna pas l'autre pour continuer son monologue.

- Une horloge. Juste une horloge. Même pas une horloge de bonne qualité, pas une horloge bourgeoise qui te regarde avec mépris parce qu'elle a de l'argent et un avenir financier stable qu'elle t'agite à la figure comme preuve de sa supériorité sociale, non, juste une horloge modeste. Genre, un médecin de campagne. Ou même un secrétaire. Une horloge secrétaire qui fait bien son boulot, qui rentre le soir s'occuper de ses gosses et attend qu'ils soient couchés pour regarder la télé. Une horloge simple et honnête. Une horloge sur laquelle on peut compter. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit « mort de fatigue », vous avez un débit de parole extrêmement élevé, rétorqua Equius.

- Et toi tu me vouvoies. Ce qui craint plus que de se faire mépriser du regard par une horloge invisible.

- Excusez… Excuse-moi.

- On ira demander une horloge à Zerkratzen demain. Même un réveil de merde serait le bienvenu.

- Mon portable a une horloge qu'on pourra utiliser. En attendant.

- Sois béni, Zahhak.

Le départ s'était fait sans la moindre anicroche. D'un commun accord, ils avaient sauté le dîner et s'étaient regroupés dans les calles. Equius ne savait pas pourquoi leur atelier n'était pas là-bas. C'était la salle parfaite. Il aimait la sécurité des murs de métal, l'impression d'isolation qu'il tirait du fait que personne ne pouvait entrer sans leur autorisation, le bourdonnement continu du moteur et le choc régulier des vagues contre la coque.

Les assistantes étaient parties se coucher bien avant eux. Dirk Strider avait voulu jeter un œil au matériel. Equius, lui aussi, était resté. Il avait eu raison de le faire.

Il s'était peut-être un peu trompé sur le compte de Dirk Strider. Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait, bien sûr. Mais Dieu qu'il était silencieux lorsqu'il travaillait. Equius avait cru que Strider était un homme qui aimait parler. C'était tout le contraire lorsqu'il travaillait : cet homme perdait la faculté de faire du bruit. Ni ses mains ni sa langue ne créaient le moindre son.

C'était excellent.

Dirk Strider lui marcha sur le talon, et Equius grimaça.

- Désolé. Je ne vois que dalle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je…

- On n'a pas dépassé notre couloir ?

- Peut-être. Je ne crois pas.

- Je suis quasiment certain que c'était lui, là, derrière.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Viens, fais demi-tour…

Les couloirs n'étaient éclairés que par la lumière terne des sorties de secours. Les néons au plafond étaient éteints ils avaient cherché l'interrupteur pendant un moment, n'avaient rien pu trouver. Et bien qu'ils aient quitté la cale parfaitement éclairée depuis cinq minutes environ, Equius ne voyait toujours pas grand-chose.

- Est-ce que c'est notre chambre là ? marmonna Dirk.

- Ouvre, on verra bien.

Dirk Strider ne s'était pas trompé. La chambre lui parut d'autant plus minuscule après avoir passé tant de temps dans la cale. Ils s'y contorsionnèrent un moment, Equius cherchant à récupérer son sac, Dirk se réfugiant dans son lit pour faire de la place.

- Tu peux me filer ton portable ? demanda ce dernier en tendant la main en sa direction.

Equius fouilla un moment dans ses poches pour retrouver son téléphone avant de le lui lancer. Dirk l'attrapa avec adresse.

- Quatre heures du matin, Equius l'entendit-il chuchoter avec ce qui semblait être un soupçon de désespoir.

De la couchette supérieure, rien ne vint pour un moment. Peut-être s'était-il endormi. Equius songea à le réveiller – une partie de lui s'offusquait en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses bottes dans son lit, _tout de même_ – mais un long soupir étouffé finit par se faire entendre.

- Je vais me laver, fit Equius, très doucement.

- Y'aura probablement pas d'eau chaude les quinze premières minutes, grogna Dirk, la voix étouffée par ses draps.

- Ah.

- Laisse couler l'eau un moment.

Equius lui obéit. L'eau était glacée, comme l'avait prédit Strider. Il laissa le robinet allumé puis revint dans la chambre. Dirk n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le silence pesa un moment dans la salle.

- C'est ton premier voyage en bateau, non ? demanda alors Dirk Strider.

Equius l'entendit se retourner.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire la conversation.

- Crois-moi que je suis loin d'être le type d'homme à « faire la conversation ». Alors, c'est ton premier voyage ?

- Oui.

- Zerkratzen a dit que tu avais conçu des bras robotiques reliés au cerveau. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

- Merci.

- Tu aurais pu trouver un bien meilleur boulot. Je veux dire – les robots, c'est génial, tout le monde adore ça, c'est la fête. Mais toi, tu pourrais faire mieux. Et pourtant tu t'exiles sept mois en Antarctique le temps que tout le monde oublie ton nom.

- Il y a une question…

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Equius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas répondre (c'était souvent ce que son docteur disait, que se taire à propos d'un événement, c'était lui donner plus d'importance que ce qu'il en méritait), plutôt qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Mais au final, la phrase qu'il prépara gardait beaucoup de choses dans l'ombre. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour être honnête, se dit-il avec le même fatalisme qu'à chaque fois qu'il ne disait pas la vérité.

- Il y avait des choses sur le continent que je voulais éviter.

- Des problèmes judiciaires ?

- Seigneur, non ! Non.

- Bon. Tant que tu ne nous portes pas la poisse.

Cela lui fit repenser au vendeur de breloques du port, avec ses sirènes mal faites et son bonnet noir, et un faible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, aussitôt effacé par la pensée qui venait après.

_« Elle aurait ri en disant ça – elle aurait dit que les mauvais esprits ne me m'attraperaient jamais, j'étais trop froid, trop vide pour qu'ils aient la moindre emprise sur moi, qu'ils me traversaient sans me toucher… »_

- Fais attention à toi.

Equius fronça les sourcils et revint à la réalité.

- Pardon ?

- Quand Zerkratzen dit que la solitude va nous peser, ça paraît très dramatique comme entrée, mais ce mec a la main toute entière sur le point le plus chaud de ce genre de voyages. Les premiers mois, c'est génial, tout le monde est ami. Et puis à partir du quatrième, tu te dis que ça fait un moment que t'as parlé à personne d'autre que ces trente personnes. C'est là que tout part en sucette. Emballé en deux secondes, tu finis par péter un plomb.

Equius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Dirk sembla comprendre ses intentions avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer la moindre syllabe :

- Je suis mortellement sérieux. Vraiment, je le suis. On finit tous par faire des conneries avec les autres. On les utilise. On… Ça ne se passe pas bien. C'est ma quatrième expédition, je sais de quoi je parle. Il y aura des jours de merde si noire que plus foncé, tu finis dans le putain de vide interstellaire, et tu meurs comme une tache. Une tache vachement noire.

Il se demanda un instant s'il faisait référence aux expéditions dont Roxy et lui avaient fait partie, et si la revoir était vraiment une expérience aussi joyeuse que ce qu'il avait dit.

- Enfin… La morale de cette grande histoire que je te raconte avec application depuis deux minutes grand maximum, c'est que tu devrais garder la tête légère. Ne rien prendre sérieusement. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ou quoi avec n'importe qui. Il doit y avoir deux chances sur deux milliards de revoir les gens que tu vas côtoyer, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas venu pour avoir de la compagnie.

Un silence du côté de Dirk, puis :

- _Bien_. C'est bien. Au moins, tu perdras juste ton temps.

Equius ne sut pas quoi répondre. Heureusement, Dirk reprit la parole.

- Va te laver, je pense que l'eau est bonne maintenant.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enferma dans la salle de bains avec un étrange sentiment d'inconfort dans le ventre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dirk Strider lui avait dit tout ça, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié.

L'eau était à peine plus tiède. Equius prit quand même sa douche.

* * *

><p>Le cri du métal contre du métal lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup sec.<p>

Il releva la tête, les cheveux devant le visage, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ni où il était pour commencer. Il entendit des pas sur sa droite. Confus, il se retourna. La chambre était noire, mais un carré de lumière blanche se découpait dans l'ombre. Il y distinguait une silhouette. Il plissa les paupières, se racla la gorge.

- Strider ? marmonna-t-il.

La silhouette s'approcha de lui.

Aradia était là.

Equius sentit son cœur battre un grand coup, et, soudainement,

tout le son du monde disparut.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Rien n'en sortit. _« C'est impossible »_, se dit-il, incapable de formuler ses pensées à voix haute, alors qu'il l'aurait aimé, Dieu qu'il aurait aimé.

_« C'est impossible. Elle ne sait pas que je suis parti là. Elle n'a pas pu venir. Elle n'a pas les capacités, elle n'a pas été contactée, elle ne travaille même pas dans ce terrain bon sang - »_

_« Elle ne voulait même plus me voir, c'est impossible. »_

- Bonjour, monsieur Zahhak.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Aradia. Le soulagement et la douleur furent tous deux si grands qu'il eut l'impression, pour la première fois depuis (sept jours) des années, qu'il allait fondre en larmes.

- Vous devez vous lever. Il est sept heures.

Aradia – _la personne qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Aradia _– recula et alluma la lumière de la chambre. Equius ne pensa pas à rabattre ses couvertures ou à cacher ses yeux. Il fut ébloui, mais il ne détourna pas son regard de la femme. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. A nouveau, il se racla la gorge, mais c'était inutile.

La femme s'arrêta un long moment devant la porte close de la salle de bains.

- Il y a quelqu'un dedans ?

Elle attendait une réponse, et Equius fit un effort surhumain pour la lui fournir.

- Oui.

Il n'en savait rien. La femme resta immobile devant la porte encore quelques secondes – comme si elle espérait pouvoir y entrer malgré tout –, puis fit demi-tour.

- Vous lui direz de se dépêcher.

Sa voix était plate, sans le moindre énervement, la moindre impatience, la moindre contrariété. Equius n'avait jamais entendu une voix pareille. Et il avait beau être abasourdi (terrifié), cette voix parvint à lui faire froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Aradia – non, non, loin de là.

- Oui, répéta-t-il.

- Bien. Vous devez être sortis dans vingt minutes. Tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, la femme repartit, fermant la porte avec bruit.

Equius ne bougea pas pour ce qui lui sembla être un _extrêmement long _moment.

La couchette au-dessus de lui grinça.

- C'était qui ? demanda Dirk, ensommeillé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Sa gorge était très sèche.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait que trois personnes dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, mais Equius se doutait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être plus remplie, si Aradia – <em>la personne qui lui ressemblait beaucoup<em> – faisait le tour de toutes les chambres avec la même sécheresse.

Les cernes de Dirk étaient presque visibles sous ses lunettes noires. Toutes les expressions neutres du monde ne pouvaient couvrir les dommages d'une nuit de trois heures. Les lèvres serrées en une ligne mince, Strider s'assit à la première table libre, les bras raides.

Il n'avait rien remarqué de la détresse d'Equius, ce dont ce dernier était très heureux. Il se savait bon à dissimuler ses émotions. Mais Dirk lui avait semblé quelqu'un d'observateur. Peut-être était ce simplement la fatigue. D'ici quelques heures, il serait réveillé, mais Equius aurait déjà réussi à maîtriser le tremblement nerveux de ses mains, et il ne verrait rien.

Les trois autres personnes étaient des gens du groupe de retardataires d'hier. Equius reconnut l'homme tanné aux lunettes (qui détourna précipitamment la tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent), ainsi que l'homme au mohawk qui l'accompagnait. Une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts nettoyait leur table. Dès qu'elle remarqua Equius et Dirk, elle abandonna son travail pour se diriger vers eux.

- Vous êtes les mécaniciens ? demanda-t-elle.

Dirk répondit d'un signe de tête trop contrôlé pour paraître naturel.

- Je suis Jane Crocker – la cuisinière. Désolée du retard, l'électricité dans la cuisine a eu un raté pendant au moins trois-quarts d'heure. Mais le café sera bientôt prêt, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Equius hocha la tête. Peut-être déçue par leur manque de répondant, la jeune femme fit la moue, puis haussa les épaules et se redirigea vers la table qu'elle nettoyait. Equius s'assit à la droite de Dirk. Il paraissait faire un grand effort pour ne pas s'endormir sur place. Equius, lui, n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Ou, tout du moins, il était habitué à ne pas en avoir.

De son côté, l'homme aux lunettes ne cessait pas de leur envoyer des coups d'œil curieux. Equius ne fit aucun commentaire, mais au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, il entendit Dirk pousser un énorme soupir et lancer à l'homme :

- Tu es autorisé à dire bonjour. Vraiment, vas-y, tu peux le faire. Tu es libre maintenant. Fais tes choix, vas au bout de tes décisions.

Si l'homme avait saisi le sarcasme dans sa voix (oui était-ce vraiment du sarcasme ? Equius n'était sûr de rien avec Strider), il n'en fut pas offensé, car il s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, visiblement ravi. Ses yeux étincelaient.

Equius se rendit alors compte qu'il ne dévisageait que Strider.

- Bonjour à vous… fit l'homme d'une voix très claire, presque chantante. Ça va paraître un peu étrange et soudain, mais est-ce que par hasard, vous ne seriez pas le créateur de la série des Luttebots ? Dirk Strider ?

Dirk parut, pour une brève seconde, complètement pris de court. Mais une seconde seulement – après quoi il se rattrapa et recula un peu dans sa chaise, le visage à nouveau inexpressif.

- Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes… ?

- Jake English ! répondit l'homme, dont les yeux brillaient davantage, si cela était possible.

Sans demander l'autorisation, English s'assit à leur table, juste en face de Strider. Equius s'éloigna par instinct. Dirk ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

- J'ai lu tellement de choses sur votre travail ! s'exclama English. Wow, je n'en reviens pas, je suis absolument épaté ! Je veux dire, c'est une sacrée chance de tomber sur un génie de votre genre ! Oh, excusez-moi, peut-être que je me montre un peu trop expansif, je ne voulais pas vous importuner pendant votre déjeuner.

Il partit d'un rire gai qui n'avait rien à faire dans un environnement pareil. Equius fronça les sourcils. Lentement, Dirk Strider revenait vers la table. Equius avait l'horrible impression qu'il était flatté.

- Vous… utilisez un Luttebot ?

- Oui, quasiment quotidiennement ! Ces androïdes sont de petites merveilles, c'est certain. Et ils sont tellement puissants ! J'ai reçu le mien pour mes quatorze ans, et je n'ai jamais réussi à dépasser le troisième niveau – à croire que vous les avez rendus invincibles tout exprès !

- C'est peut-être le cas, en effet, répondit Dirk avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Vous avez été une grande source d'inspiration pour moi, monsieur Strider. Oh, je ne me suis jamais aventuré bien loin dans les chemins tordus de la robotique, ajouta-t-il face à la question muette de Strider. Mais j'aurai aimé pouvoir vous égaler un jour !

- Vous n'avez jamais essayé de vous y mettre sérieusement ?

- Si, mais – vous allez me trouver bien con, monsieur Strider – je crois bien que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien dans ce domaine.

English eut un soupir de désespoir très franc. Equius recula davantage. Cet homme et son vocabulaire étrange respiraient tellement l'honnêteté que ça en devenait presque dérangeant.

- Cependant, mes échecs cuisants ne m'ont jamais arrêté de vous suivre, monsieur Strider ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sur le bateau avec moi – je veux dire, nous – et quand je vous ai vu à la réunion, hier soir, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux ! Je n'ai pas osé vous aborder, j'avais peur de passer pour un abruti…

- Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes rien d'un abruti, assura Strider.

Le visage d'English se fendit d'un sourire lumineux. Equius sentait que sa propre présence commençait à devenir inutile, voire gênante. D'ici quelques minutes, il pourrait s'en aller et personne ne le remarquerait. Il en tira quelque chose comme du réconfort.

- Ça me fait très plaisir que vous me disiez ça, monsieur Strider.

- Arrêtez avez les « monsieur Strider », juste… Dirk. Et est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ?

- Bien sûr ! Ahah, vraiment, je m'excuse, j'ai un comportement absolument épouvantable en société. Ça a toujours été comme ça ! Je peux vous tutoyer aussi, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

- Non, vas-y, ça m'empêchera de me sentir trop vieux.

- Je pense que nous avons le même âge de toute façon ! Saint Seigneur, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. J'espère que vous accepterez… Enfin, que tu accepteras de me parler de ton travail !

- Evidemment. Ce sera un plaisir.

Sans un mot, Equius se leva. Ni English ni Strider ne levèrent les yeux, enfermés dans leur petit monde. _« Il y a toujours un côté agréable à être invisible »,_ se dit-il. _« On ne dérange jamais personne. »_

Satisfait de lui-même, il se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans les chambres (il n'avait pas mis sur sa liste de priorités « tomber sur le double d'Aradia au détour d'un couloir »). Il songea à se réfugier dans la cale, mais il lui fallait toujours récupérer les plans des robots.

Le pont devait être désert à cette heure-ci. Cela devint sa destination jusqu'à ce que la cuisinière ne l'intercepte.

- Vous n'attendez pas le petit-déjeuner ?

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il en essayant d'être aimable.

- Votre prochain repas est dans sept heures. Il est physiquement dangereux d'être en action sans avoir rien mangé pendant plus de douze heures, vous savez ! D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas venus au repas hier soir. Vous devriez rester ici.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des ordres, _mademoiselle_.

- Et vous ne devriez pas me parler sur ce ton, _monsieur_, répliqua-t-elle, si rapidement et de manière si agressive qu'il sentit ses sourcils se lever malgré lui.

Elle enchaîna aussitôt.

- Vous êtes probablement très doué en mécanique, mais en ce qui concerne la nourriture, _je_ suis la spécialiste ici. Alors vous allez gentiment fermer votre clapet et vous poser sur cette chaise avant que je ne m'énerve.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter autant d'insolence, et la colère manqua lui obstruer la gorge de manière si complète et soudaine que le seul moyen de l'en faire partir aurait été de casser quelque chose.

Il noua ses mains entre elles par réflexe. Il se sentait plus mobile, plus prompt à réagir, et il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. _« Je dois aller prendre mes médicaments_, pensa-t-il. _Ce n'est pas bien d'être malade et de ne pas prendre ses médicaments… »_

Comme la cuisinière le regardait toujours d'un air furieux, il fit un effort intense pour ne pas répliquer quoique ce soit (de toute façon, ça aurait été mauvais, il n'était pas doué avec les mots) et pour lui obéir. Très lentement, il tira la chaise à sa gauche, et s'assit dessus. La cuisinière lui jeta un dernier regard noir, puis, avec un reniflement qui faillit le faire retomber dans sa fureur, fit demi-tour en direction des cuisines.

Au moins ne s'était-il pas rassis à la table de Strider. Ni lui ni English n'avaient eu l'air de s'intéresser à l'altercation, ce qui était une bonne chose. Equius se força à ne pas les observer et baissa les yeux. Malgré tout, des bribes de leur conversation lui parvenaient. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

La salle à manger se remplissait lentement mais sûrement. Personne ne vint s'assoir avec lui. Un éclat de rire l'avertit de l'arrivée de l'amie de Dirk Strider, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était déjà assise à ses côtés, claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue d'English comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie.

Elle avait abandonné son écharpe marquée de petits chats, remarqua-t-il.

La cuisinière le servit en premier. Elle avait toujours un regard mauvais, mais elle ne paraissait pas complètement furieuse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait cru si elle n'avait pas abattu la cafetière avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire sur sa table, renversant du café au passage.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle sans avoir l'air le moins du monde désolée (ou peut-être un peu, mais cette désolation devait être dirigée envers les tables qu'elle avait si bien nettoyées quelques minutes auparavant).

- Ce n'est pas important, répondit-il.

Le café brûlant vint goutter sur sa jambe et il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas grimacer.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne rassemble assez de courage pour jeter un œil à la salle. Tout l'équipage devait être là, se dit-il. Mais ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Ni Mme Serket ni le commandant Zerkratzen n'étaient là. Il continua à chercher, le cœur battant. Aradia – _son double_ – n'était pas parmi les membres d'équipage non plus.

Il se mordit les lèvres et but son café trop vite, se brûlant la langue et s'étouffant à moitié.

- Eh, Zahhak !

Il se retourna. Dirk lui fit un signe de main. Il était debout près de la porte. English était toujours assis, lui, et parlait avec animation avec l'amie de Strider. Il ne venait pas avec eux. Equius en fut un peu heureux. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Si tu as fini de manger, il serait temps d'aller chercher les plans, commencer un peu tôt. Si on a des questions, on pourra en profiter pour les poser au grand chef.

- J'arrive, répondit-il.

Il songea à quitter la table sans essuyer le café renversé en guise de revanche. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour qualifier cette réaction de puérile et indigne de lui. Il saisit la serviette avec laquelle avait été enveloppé son pain pour nettoyer les taches, et un étrange sentiment de victoire l'envahit lorsque la table fut à nouveau propre.

(On disait de lui qu'il était maniaque – c'était probablement vrai).

Dirk Strider n'avait l'air ni plus ou moins heureux qu'avant d'avoir parlé à English. Ses stupides lunettes toujours bien en place, les cheveux coiffés, il l'attendait patiemment et l'accueillit d'un léger signe de tête.

- C'est parti.

* * *

><p>- Vous êtes vraiment ponctuels, remarqua Aranea Serket.<p>

- Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas notre faute, répondit Dirk Strider.

Equius préféra rester silencieux.

La salle des communications était extrêmement grande pour ce à quoi elle servait. Sans fenêtres ni hublots, seule Serket pouvait y entrer librement. Ils avaient dû sonner à un interphone pour qu'on leur ouvre. La pièce lui paraissait être coulée dans un seul bloc de métal.

- Ah, oui, Megido fait bien son travail, fit Aranea en cherchant dans un carton, et Equius se _sentit_ pâlir.

(Megido, Seigneur).

- Elle va passer tous les jours comme ça ? demanda nonchalamment Dirk.

- C'est ce qu'elle doit faire, vous savez. Le commandant l'envoie souvent vérifier que tout se déroule bien. C'est aussi le capitaine du bateau. Elle est au service de monsieur Zerkratzen depuis – oh, je ne sais pas, bien dix ans déjà ? Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais elle est toujours là lorsque j'effectue des missions pour le compte du commandant.

Equius serra les poings derrière son dos et inspira profondément. Une panique aigre montait par vagues dans sa gorge et il avait peur qu'il ne s'y noie.

Sept mois. Il allait, pendant sept mois, affronter le fantôme – le double – la personne qui ressemblait beaucoup (trop) à Aradia – et ne rien dire à ce propos. Parce qu'il était venu ici pour ne plus en parler. Boucler tout ça dans un coffre au fond de son esprit et le balancer à la mer, le perdre dans le froid. Et il allait le faire, oui, il allait le faire parce _qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?_

A nouveau, il eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais c'était moins de tristesse que de frustration contenue et de rage et d'impression d'injustice, car c'était de l'injustice, c'en était.

Personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Aranea Serket sortit une liasse de documents épaisse comme sa tête du carton dans lequel elle fouillait, se dirigea vers eux, et recommença à parler. Equius s'accrocha à sa voix comme à une bouée de sauvetage et donna tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas continuer à penser à – _Aradia_, mon Dieu.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas mon genre de parler, surtout pas de mes collèges, que je tiens en très haute estime, mais – enfin, Megido fait un travail remarquable, c'est certain. Mais je ne dirai rien.

- Bien sûr.

- Bon, revenons à ces plans. Le commandant était trop occupé pour vous les donner, c'est pourquoi je devais vous les remettre. Ce n'est normalement pas ma place de les garder, mais je suppose que le commandant me faisait confiance. Voici…

Dirk prit les plans des mains de Serket sans les regarder, mais son mouvement avait été trop rapide pour dissimuler son envie évidente de les toucher. Equius se demanda s'il faisait exprès de laisser passer certaines émotions à travers son masque, s'il ne les contrôlait pas, ou s'il les fabriquait de toutes pièces. Quelque part, cela provoqua en lui une émotion proche du respect.

- Les instructions de base sont en page trois, et les plans suivent jusqu'à la fin. On les a en grand format si vous le voulez vraiment.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on le voudra, mais merci quand même.

Serket jeta un dernier regard aux plans, comme si les donner à quelqu'un comme Strider lui déchirait le cœur, puis poussa un gros soupir et remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez. Soudain, elle poussa une exclamation et courut vers son bureau pour en revenir avec une feuille épaisse et un stylo.

- Au fait, il y a une chose très importante que le commandant m'a demandé de vous faire signer. Il vous demande aussi de l'excuser platement, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire hier, c'est un homme très occupé.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, enfin, je dis important, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous devez simplement signer un serment qui vous interdit d'apporter la moindre modification aux plans ici fournis. Vous voyez, rien de bien compliqué. Je pense que tout le monde fait ça.

Equius fronça les sourcils.

- Le commandant n'a pas confiance en nous ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais vous savez, des fois, les gens prennent des initiatives, éluda Serket en agitant la main comme si rien de tout cela n'avait de l'importance.

Ça avait de l'importance.

- Quel genre d'initiative voudrait-il qu'on prenne ? interrogea Strider. Ce n'est pas notre travail de changer ses plans.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas mécanicienne, malheureusement, mes connaissances sur ce domaine sont assez peu élevées. Mais je suppose que vous pourriez changer une pièce de ci, de là, ajouter quelque chose, retirer autre chose… Le commandant a été très clair : vous devez suivre les plans à la virgule près.

- D'accord, mais…

- Vous devrez les lui présenter avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés. Il viendra sûrement superviser votre travail de temps à autre. Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer de lui, les prévint Serket. C'est un homme très intelligent. Vraiment très intelligent.

- S'il avait si peur qu'on lui sabote ses robots, il n'avait pas à nous engager.

- Oh, non, ne le prenez pas contre vous, ce serait très égocentrique de votre part. Je pense sincèrement qu'il s'agit d'un conseil d'ami. De commandant, plutôt. N'ayez pas peur. Je suis sûre qu'il ne vous arrivera rien si vous respectez les ordres.

La voix de Serket se voulait rassurante. Elle s'avança tout près de Strider et lui tendit la feuille et le stylo.

- Ici, vous voyez, vous signez là… Il n'y a vraiment rien de caché, c'est une bête signature. Vous ne pensiez même pas changer quoi que ce soit au départ, alors je pense que ça ne vous coûte rien, pas vrai ?

Dirk Strider lut pourtant la feuille avec attention, les lèvres serrées, les doigts crispés sur ses plans. Equius était presque certain que Serket s'en était rendue compte. Heureusement pour Strider, elle ne dit rien.

Dirk finit par poser sa signature sur le document d'un geste presque nonchalant. Serket le lui retira aussitôt et se dirigea à petits pas vers Equius, le stylo toujours levé.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, dit-elle alors qu'Equius signait. Ce sont les ordres, je ne fais qu'obéir, comme vous.

- Oui, je comprends, fit-il tout bas.

Elle récupéra le document signé et le roula en un cylindre bien net.

- Le commandant sera vraiment heureux que vous ayez sign-

Soudain, une machine bipa dans un coin de la pièce. Serket se retourna avec brusquerie. Equius vit l'ombre d'un rougissement passer sur ses joues puis elle reporta son attention sur eux.

- Je suis navrée de vous jeter dehors ainsi, fit-elle, mais j'ai un appel urgent. Il faut que vous me laissiez à présent. Bonne chance pour construire vos robots, je suis certaine que vous y arriverez. Je ne me trompe que rarement sur les gens.

La machine parut lancer un autre son en même temps que le premier, et l'écho dans la cabine de métal lui fit mal aux oreilles. Serket les obligea à se retourner.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Allez, passez une bonne journée !

Par réflexe de politesse, Equius répondit « à vous aussi » et il suivit Dirk qui n'avait pas jugé important de dire quoi que ce soit.

La porte se referma sur la voix d'Aranea Serket. Dirk ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers leur atelier. Debout dans le couloir, dos à Equius, il semblait se pincer l'arête du nez.

Equius ne sut pas quoi faire. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui mettait Strider dans cet état. Le manque de confiance du commandant ? Dirk Strider ne lui était pas apparu comme quelqu'un de très susceptible – mais il n'apparaissait pas comme grand-chose, au final, personne n'apparaissait comme quoi que ce soit et de toute façon, il s'en fichait, il se fichait de savoir, de se poser des questions sur les gens _il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, il n'avait rien besoin de savoir, ça l'énervait, de savoir Harley, de savoir Strider, de savoir Serket, de savoir Megido._

_« Elle va être là pour sept mois. »_

Il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait mal à la tête à ce moment-là.

Il se dit : _« je dois prendre mes médicaments »._ Il fallait qu'il prenne ses médicaments quotidiennement. C'était ça la règle des médicaments, l'ordre des médicaments. S'il suivait les heures des médicaments, alors il pourrait se poser des questions sans que ça ne l'énerve.

- On devrait y aller, dit Dirk.

- Non, répondit-il.

- Quoi, non ?

- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose. Pars sans moi.

Dirk Strider haussa les épaules de la façon la plus plate du monde, mais il lui obéit, et il partit de son côté. Equius attendit qu'il disparaisse pour faire demi-tour en direction de la chambre.

Il ne croisa personne en arrivant, mais lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, alourdi de deux gélules, le parfum d'Aradia-qui-n'était-pas-Aradia lui prit la gorge aussi efficacement que si elle l'avait étranglé de ses propres mains – et elle aurait pu le faire, _elle aurait pu le faire_.

Equius bloqua son souffle et marcha d'un pas vif en direction des escaliers qui menaient au pont. Ses poumons crièrent grâce plus vite que prévu. Il sentait encore la pression des longs doigts spectraux d'Aradia-qui-n'était-pas-Aradia sur sa peau. _« C'est un fantôme, j'en suis sûr, elle essaie de se venger, elle veut me hanter et elle a envoyé un esprit maléfique pour ça »_.

Il se dépêcha de monter les marches. Personne ne le vit faire.

Dehors il faisait très froid. Les cheveux d'Equius volèrent dans ses yeux et repartirent brusquement en arrière, tirés par le vent. Il battit des paupières. Le bateau avançait presque rapidement dans une eau plus noire que bleue, tranchée par la glace et par l'écume, et sans le son des moteurs, le lieu aurait été quasiment silencieux.

Equius savait que les pilules ne feraient pas effet avant au moins une demi-heure. Il songea à rester ici tout ce temps. Il n'y aurait rien à penser, rien à vivre, rien à dire. Il serait très calme. Il serait vraiment très calme, pour tout le temps. Peut-être pourrait-il vivre ici au final. L'exil était une bonne chose, loin des fantômes et loin du bruit…

Un choc contre la coque le sortit du silence dans lequel il s'était enroulé. Il inspira profondément l'air glacé – le parfum capiteux d'Aradia y avait disparu – et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour apercevoir ce qui les avait heurtés. Dans les remous sombres, il ne vit rien.

_« Un bloc de glace, probablement »_, se dit-il, et il fut presque heureux de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait à nouveau faire des assomptions sans s'énerver. Alors il s'écarta du bord du bateau et respira à nouveau l'odeur glacée de la neige et de l'océan. C'était l'odeur du néant.

Tout irait bien pour lui tant qu'il resterait dehors.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHAHAhahahahah je suis désolée.<strong>

**Je voudrais m'excuser si les personnages vous semblent OOC, mais j'ai deux raisons : tout d'abord, ils ont seize ans dans le webcomic, or là, ils en ont vingt-six, ce qui fait une_ putain_ de différence. Certains ont fait des progrès, d'autres pas, ils ont vécu d'autres expériences, etc. Mais j'essaie de garder leur fond, ce que j'espère avoir réussi. (mais j'ai un doute)**

**Deuxièmement... S'ils étaient au fond du gouffre dès le début, on n'aurait pas assisté à leur lente déchéance alors qu'ils retombent dans leurs vieux travers pendant sept mois de nuit éternelle. Et ça aurait pas été drôle. Enfin, pas _aussi_ drôle.**

**(et puis Dirk est vachement dur à écrire je suis désolée)**

**Bref, voilà voilà, on se revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là portez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas : ... de ne pas plagier les phrases de fin de youtubeurs célèbres lorsque vous ne savez pas ce que vous allez en faire.**


	2. And said farewell

**Titre : As Jonah Said**

**Auteure : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating : M, comme... Malice. Monstrueux. Malsain. Montgolfière. Que de mots terrifiants sous cette simple lettre. J'en ai la chair de poule. Toi aussi tu as la chair de poule ? Wow. Wow. Trop dingue.**

**Disclaimer : Hussie me pardonnera d'écrire sur ces idiots, j'en suis presque certaine. Disons quarante pour-cent certaine, histoire de garder une marge d'erreur, parce que la modestie est une vertu, et que j'aime à me croire vertueuse.**

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ? : Aaaaah putain tout mon beau discours a été effacé parce que je ne l'ai pas sauvegardé. Oh rage ! Oh désespoir ! Oh oubli de merde !  
>Bref bonjour bonjour, et oui ça fait presque un mois, et oui ça craint, mais bon, tant pis, c'est la vie ! Et puis vous ne vous rendez pa compte - le lycée, le bac blanc, les filles qui boivent de l'alcool et fument de la drogue alors que vous essayez d'écrire, on ne s'en sort plus !<br>(confession anonyme : je n'ai pas encore révisé mes sciences.)  
>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On commence tooout doucement à entrer dans l'action. C'est chouette, je vous assure. Et puis je voulais aussi vous remercier d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews, très chères trois personnes ! Je prierai pour vos âmes.<br>**

**Allez, bonne chance et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bisous.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>"Grey rocks, and greyer sea,<br>And surf along the shore -  
>And in my heart a name<br>My lips shall speak no more."

Charles G.D Roberts – Grey rocks and greyer sea

* * *

><p>"I've heard it in the chilliest land,<p>

And on the strangest sea;

Yet, never, in extremity,

It asked a crumb of me."

Emily Dickinson – Hope is the Thing with Feathers

* * *

><p>- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<p>

Equius releva la tête au moment où Jade entrait dans l'atelier dans une tornade de gel, de crasse et de terre. Ses cheveux étaient luisants de graisse. Elle avait l'air épuisée ; de nouvelles coupures rouge vif, grandes comme son pouce, étaient apparues sur ses joues et ses lunettes n'étaient même pas droites devant ses yeux. Et malgré tout elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés, s'écrasant sur son lit, et Equius ne lui adressa qu'un regard sombre.

- Tu devrais t'occuper de ton état déplorable avant de venir voir « ce que je fais », lui reprocha-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle roule des yeux et rétorque quelque chose, mais elle eut simplement l'air contrite et elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse

(et comme à chaque fois, il dût se rappeler que ce n'était pas la place de Jade de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et que ce n'était pas la sienne de s'en peiner).

- J'irai dans cinq minutes. Je voulais savoir comment tu t'en étais sorti avec le radar, si vous aviez pu le déboguer, tout ça. Je ne reste vraiment pas longtemps, je pue le fauve !

- C'est vrai, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui tira à la jeune femme un de ses rires-aboiements auxquels il s'était, bon gré mal gré, habitué.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de rire (Equius n'avait pas posé ses outils, mais avait baissé les mains pour prouver qu'il l'écoutait malgré l'appel envoûtant du robot à moitié achevé), elle enleva ses gants, souffla dans ses mains et le regarda.

- Bon, du coup, ce radar ?

Equius hésita un instant. Jade le fixa avec plus d'intensité. Il craqua.

- Nirrti a trouvé le problème, marmonna-t-il.

Il se rattrapa presque aussitôt.

- _Pense_ avoir trouvé le problème.

- Tu y crois ?

- Non. Mais elle en est persuadée. Elle va demander une rencontre avec le commandant Zerkratzen pour tout changer mais cette pathétique, arrogante copie de ce qu'un assistant devrait être me –

- Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux, remarqua Jade.

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas une fille avec un caractère très facile, c'est vrai – c'est même un peu une connasse, tu me pardonneras le langage – mais tu fais pas d'efforts non plus. Enfin, je ne crois pas !

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ça.

Il n'avait pas dit ça de manière méchante ou rancunière, ou avec une quelconque intention agressive derrière. Equius pensait vraiment que ce n'était pas à Jade de lui dire tout ça.

Peut-être que ce qu'elle disait avait un fond de vérité. Mais quand même bien ça l'aurait été – et on lui avait souvent dit qu'il ne « faisait pas d'efforts » avec les gens – ce n'était pas à Jade de le lui rappeler. D'ailleurs cela ne le serait probablement jamais. En tous cas, il l'espérait.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin, et elle haussa les épaules pour clore le sujet. C'était toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler sans provoquer de dispute. Equius inspira profondément puis saisit plus fermement ses outils.

- Tout s'est bien passé, dehors ?

- Oui, oui, génial. Quand on tombe sur des endroits pas trop pollués, c'est vraiment très beau, tu devrais venir de temps en temps.

- Je ne saurais pas me repérer.

- On pourrait organiser une balade avec l'équipe pour que tout l'équipage voie un peu le coin avant qu'on ne tombe dans la nuit complète. On a failli perdre un des bateaux gonflables par contre ! Y'a des objets en métal absolument partout.

Son visage se tordit alors dans une grimace contrariée.

- Bon, ensuite, on n'a pas pu aller très loin, sans les robots, mais…

Equius entendit le manche de son tournevis craquer entre ses doigts.

Il se força à déplier lentement les phalanges, inhalant profondément par le nez. Les robots. Les fichus robots.

Que les créatures gouvernant l'Au-delà ou toute autre sorte de monde supérieur lui vienne en aide à ce propos, et il leur serait éternellement reconnaissant et serait prêt à croire en leur existence. Mais cela faisait près de quatre semaines que cela le torturait et ses prières devaient laisser les grands seigneurs du royaume des esprits de marbre, car aucun n'avait levé un bout de tentacule pour lui porter secours.

- Dirk n'a pas…

- Non, Dirk n'a rien pu trouver, répondit-il sèchement.

Jade parut encore plus ennuyée.

- Ah, merde ! Tu es certain que ce ne – je ne critique pas, attention…

- Ce n'est pas _notre_ faute. Nous avons réétudié les plans dans leurs moindres détails et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont en tout point parfaits. Ce n'est pas notre faute.

- Jake a dit que ça pourrait être une erreur de sa part concernant le terrain. Vu qu'il ne travaille que sur des vieilles cartes, il a dit qu'il aurait pu se tromper… J'en ai discuté avec lui, il m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas fait de séance avec lui pour essayer de trouver un autre chemin. Mais ce serait bien d'en faire une dès que possible ! Après le petit-déjeuner, par exemple. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Même s'ils étaient tombés, nous n'aurions pas dû perdre le signal, murmura-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur son robot. Pas avec tous les robots. C'est impossible.

Il y eut un blanc qu'il se sentit obligé de couper en ajoutant :

- De plus, je croyais que Dirk en avait déjà parlé avec English.

Elle eut un sourire sournois qui perdait beaucoup de sa malveillance du fait de ses dents écartées.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils parlent beaucoup de travail, fit-elle en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot.

- Personne ne pense ça.

- Alors pourquoi t'es étonné ?

- J'attendais plus de professionnalisme de la part de la tête de l'équipe.

- Tu as l'impression qu'il ne travaille pas assez ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te surmènes comme si t'allais porter l'expédition sur tes épaules alors que de vingt à vingt-trois heures, c'est la pause de l'équipage, et que tu le sais ?

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, gronda Equius.

Jade (et il ne sut pas dire si ça le peinait ou pas) resta silencieuse un instant avant de soupirer :

- C'était un peu fort, peut-être. Désolée.

- Ça ira, répondit-il, par réflexe.

- Bon, je vais aller me doucher. Ne travaille pas trop tard, je compte sur ton instinct de survie.

Il attendit une pique qui ne vint pas. Jade se releva. La glace dans sa capuche avait fondu sur les draps. Puis, elle lui serra l'épaule avec quelque chose qu'il identifiait comme de l'affection, bien que le geste fut un peu maladroit et grossier, comme tous les gestes sociaux de Jade (il se souvenait de l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle vivait sur une île déserte, avant).

- Allez, à demain ! On se revoit avec Jake – tu ne sautes pas le rendez-vous, hein ?

Equius marmonna quelque chose qu'il espéra être inintelligible. Malheureusement, Jade le prit comme une réponse qui allait dans son sens, et hocha de la tête avec une satisfaction qui lui fit presque froid dans le dos.

Puis elle s'en fut, le laissant dans la chambre en compagnie son robot à moitié terminé et l'impression pesante d'être plus seul après sa visite qu'avant.

Il aimait bien Jade. Le seul problème était qu'il aimait surtout le fantôme de Nepeta qui hantait ses traits et ses yeux et qu'il pensait avoir oublié, depuis le temps, ou pas oublié vraiment mais au moins réussi à la tenir éloignée, à ne pas regretter, _au moins_.

C'était malsain de voir sa meilleure amie morte dans une autre. Malsain et répugnant. Bizarre, même. Et irrespectueux de la personne de Jade également – il avait tout sauf envie de lui manquer de respect.

Mais c'était compliqué. Dieu que c'était compliqué…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre davantage. Dirk entra dans la chambre cinq minutes après le départ de Jade, et Equius fut heureux d'avoir à penser à autre chose qu'à Nepeta.

Strider avait le nez enfoui dans son manteau. Le chauffage avait été allumé dans les chambres, mais l'air était glacé dans les couloirs, et ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de mettre leur parka pour se déplacer. Après tout, comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer le commandant Zerkratzen lors d'une de ses nombreuses interventions, il fallait économiser les réserves du bateau.

Equius savait qu'ils attendaient d'ailleurs leur premier ravitaillement à la fin de la semaine. Le commandant Zerkratzen le leur avait dit en passant. Ils auraient des nouvelles de l'extérieur, des provisions, du contact humain. Il n'en avait pas hâte.

- Tu aurais dû venir, Roxy a montré sa collection de chats morts, furent les premiers mots de Strider.

Il s'assit à la place que Jade avait tout juste quittée, les mains jointes, la tête basse, et tourna le regard vers le robot – ou tout du moins, Equius le pensait.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup voir des animaux décédés, répondit-il.

- Ils étaient dans des petites boîtes en verre, on aurait dit qu'ils dormaient. Avec de la fourrure et des yeux fermés et des petites pattes. Très mignons.

- Mais ils sont morts.

- Ils sont morts.

Il entendit Dirk enlever ses chaussures et son manteau avant qu'il ne se rassoie à ses côtés, irrémédiablement attiré par son travail. Equius finit par se pousser et le jeune homme se pencha davantage sur la table.

- C'est la batterie, là ?

- Oui. Elle est un peu bancale. Peut-être un défaut de formation. Rien que je puisse corriger.

Dirk claqua de la langue, agacé.

- On aurait pu le finir demain, tu sais, fit-il remarquer.

- Je n'aime pas laisser un travail à moitié achevé.

- C'est les derniers assemblages, ça ne prend quasiment pas de temps, Chitra aurait été aux anges si tu l'avais laissée faire ça.

- Exactement, ça ne prend pas de temps. Je peux le finir avant d'aller me coucher.

- Tu travailles pour rien.

- Le commandant Zerkratzen veut toujours qu'on lui amène ses résultats. Je fais mon travail. C'est ce pour quoi je suis payé.

- Zerkratzen est un illuminé, sans vouloir manquer de respect à notre bon commandant – mais il sait que c'est une perte de temps et qu'en plus, c'est un travail absolument énorme pour nous. On n'est pas censés tout sortir de notre cul en un seul jour, c'est très mauvais.

- On ne peut pas arrêter comme ça, marmonna Equius entre ses dents serrées, le nez presque collé au métal froid des chenilles du robot. On ne peut pas _abandonner_.

- Jake a dit qu'ils étaient peut-être tombés.

- Mais auquel cas, on n'aurait –

- Pas perdu le signal, acheva Dirk. Je sais. Je veux dire, ils sont censés aller dans l'eau à un moment, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait les court-circuiter assez pour qu'ils arrêtent d'envoyer des informations. Comme le dirait quelqu'un qui m'est proche et que tu ne connais pas, c'est un putain de mystère, mon frère, mais ça ne nous mène nulle part d'envoyer nos robots au casse-pipe.

- Il y a peut-être un problème dans l'IA. Il faudrait peut-être repenser le programme.

- On doit le relancer à chaque fois, Chitra fait les tests, on sait que tout est bon tant que les robots sont dans le bateau.

- Il doit y avoir un problème quelque part. Se plonger dans le code pourrait être utile. Le commandant Zerkratzen pourrait nous y autoriser.

- Ils sont détruits, Equius, tu le sais.

- On ne sait pas ce qui détruit les robots – on ne sait même pas s'ils sont détruits.

- Ils sont détruits.

- On n'en sait rien, répéta Equius, buté.

- Ils sont réduits en pièce par une force obscure, ou alors ils sont vraiment défectueux et ces heures acharnées de travail sont aussi inutiles que si on essayait de se rouler dans la neige à leur place pour sonder le terrain. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse de passer tout mon temps à ne rien faire ? Ça fait un mois et j'ai déjà l'impression que Serket junior va m'assassiner.

Equius fit une grimace à la mention de Vriska Serket. La petite sœur de la responsable des communications parlait énormément et avait une langue plus empoisonnée que tous les membres de l'équipage réunis. Sa chambre était voisine de la leur. Elle y vivait seule. Elle et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé et cette situation le satisfaisait.

- Reste ici et contemple le plafond, proposa-t-il.

Dirk renifla.

- C'était de l'humour ? Tu m'impressionnes.

- Peut-être pas.

- Alors ce sont de grands conseils de la part de l'homme dont les trois-quarts de l'équipage ont oublié le nom, et tu as raison, il faut que je m'en inspire, répliqua Dirk qui se releva pour mieux s'étaler sur la couchette d'Equius, les bras en croix.

Ce dernier continua un instant son travail avant de demander en fronçant les sourcils :

- C'est vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on a oublié mon nom.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. A qui tu parles ? Moi, parce que je suis là – et Jade, parce qu'elle est là pour les robots. Ton cercle d'ami est plus fermé que ton cul et ce n'est pas facile. Quasiment un exploit. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois de tels efforts déployés pour être aussi productif dans l'asociabilité.

- Langage, dit-il par automatisme.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien.

Pour un moment, Equius n'entendit que les bruits métalliques produits par son tournevis tenu avec délicatesse au-dessus de la carcasse du robot, et la respiration calme de Strider. Il dormait plus que lui mais ils travaillaient énormément. D'entre eux c'était Dirk que la fatigue rongeait le plus vite.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il s'en inquiétait, mais il avait fini par s'habituer à Strider, à ses tatouages, ses piercings, ses t-shirts d'un goût douteux et ses répliques acides qui n'avaient jamais l'air de blagues, même s'il disait qu'elles en étaient. Il en était même venu à l'apprécier.

Enfin, pas exactement. S'il devait être honnête (il était honnête, il faisait des efforts pour ne plus mentir) Equius aurait dit qu'il aimait le silence en Strider. Pas seulement le je-travaille-silence, le je-suis-perdu-dans-mon-robot-silence, mais le silence profond, le silence qui venait du cœur, le silence que n'importe qui d'autre aurait voulu briser et qu'Equius laissait tomber sur eux.

Il appréciait ce silence et il en avait un peu honte.

Pour sa défense, Dirk n'essayait jamais de lui parler de quoique ce soit. Leur semblant d'amitié était basé sur cette non-implication. Pour l'instant, Equius ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il pensait ces derniers temps. A propos de Jade par exemple, ou à propos de Damara Megido. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il repensa à ce que Dirk avait dit – on l'oubliait. Bon.

- Je fais ce que je peux pour réparer tout ça, tu le sais, pas vrai ? marmonna Dirk.

Equius releva les yeux pour le dévisager. Il avait laissé tomber ses lunettes. Equius n'avait vu ses yeux qu'à de très rares reprises. Ils étaient si bleus qu'on les aurait crus blancs. Très sensibles à la lumière, disait-il. Sa lampe lançait un rayon de lumière jaune acier dans ses iris.

- Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est ni ta faute ni la mienne. Nous faisons notre travail comme il nous l'a été demandé.

- Ça ne te frustre pas ?

Equius y réfléchit avant de répondre, le plus posément possible :

- Pas tant que ça.

Il était certain que s'il n'était pas sous médicaments, la situation l'aurait beaucoup plus énervé et elle l'énervait déjà énormément. Mais il n'avait pas envie, après tout ce qu'il avait dit à Dirk, de montrer qu'il aurait pu lui aussi abandonner. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche – mais surtout, il ne voulait pas arrêter de construire les robots.

Il savait même exactement pourquoi. Ils servaient de prétexte pour son éloignement. Ils lui permettaient de s'esquiver en société, ils faisaient disparaître les heures et l'espace et au final, sans eux, à quoi aurait-il servi ? A part à se lamenter sur lui-même ?

Equius savait qu'il se lamentait déjà _beaucoup_.

- Moi, ça me dérange. Si ces sept mois se passent sans la moindre découverte, je vais péter le plus royal de tous les plombs que j'aurai à offrir au monde. J'aimerai qu'on arrive à faire quelque chose et qu'on tombe sur un putain de tas d'avancements. Par exemple, maintenant, ce serait bien.

- Il y aura des avancements. Nous allons continuer et régler le problème.

Puis, dans un élan d'affection, il ajouta :

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Strider soupira, peu réceptif à ses témoignages d'émotion, et se glissa hors de la couchette pour grimper comme un serpent le long de l'échelle qui menait à son propre lit.

Equius comprit qu'il allait se coucher. Il tordit la lampe de bureau qui l'éclairait pour que la lumière ne frappe plus que sa table. Les coins de la pièce se voilèrent de noirceur. Il entendit le froissement d'habits qui heurtent le sol, puis crut percevoir un faible « bonne nuit ».

Et il fut, à nouveau, seul.

* * *

><p>- Monsieur Zahhak.<p>

Equius attendait cette phrase.

Il s'était réveillé quelques secondes avant que Damara Megido n'entre dans la chambre. Tout son corps s'était raidi d'un seul coup et il avait été arraché au sommeil par une sensation de nausée rouillée et familière.

Il était habitué maintenant – logique, après un mois – mais à chaque fois, les brèves secondes de néant entre l'émergement dans l'état de conscience et la présence de Damara Megido le laissaient déboussolé et effrayé.

Damara Megido se pencha vers lui, lèvres rouges, dents brillantes et puits des yeux. Il se tassa sur sa chaise. La boîte de vis, ouverte sur la table, faillit être renversée.

Il s'était endormi en travaillant, se dit-il. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui avait directement adressé la parole.

_« Je ne recommencerai plus jamais, je le promets, je ne recommencerai plus. »_

La jeune femme s'approcha encore. Ses yeux étaient très grands et très, très noirs. Sa proximité fit remonter la nausée dans sa gorge. Elle ne l'avait jamais touché ou ce ne serait-ce que frôlé. Equius avait très peur qu'elle le fasse un jour. Elle avait des ongles extrêmement longs, vernis de rouge.

Il était presque sûr d'avoir le souvenir de cauchemars impliquant ses mains et sa gorge. Et pourtant il ne rêvait pas beaucoup.

- Il est sept heures, fit-elle sur le même ton monocorde qu'elle utilisait tous les matins pour le faire s'activer.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans la salle de bains ?

- Oui.

- Dites-lui de se dépêcher.

C'était la conversation qu'il avait le plus répétée dans sa vie. L'habitude n'y changeait rien. A chaque fois que Damara Megido parlait, Equius voyait ses lèvres écarlates s'agiter dans le noir comme un mauvais rêve et ces lèvres se superposaient à celle d'Aradia – qui n'était ni son double ni son corps, qui n'était pas Damara Megido, qui ne l'avait jamais été.

Damara Megido partit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Equius se releva avec lenteur. Le tournevis lui avait laissé une marque rouge très profonde dans l'avant-bras.

Il considéra sa table. Son sommeil avait éparpillé tous les outils aux quatre coins du bureau. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur des boulons de quelques millimètres qui devaient se trouver là où il avait posé sa tête.

_« Je n'ai même pas changé de vêtements »_, pensa-t-il, légèrement incrédule.

Le tambourinement de l'eau s'arrêta deux minutes après qu'Equius aie enfilé une tenue correcte. Il n'avait jamais dû dire à Dirk de se dépêcher : il était plus ponctuel que ce qu'on pourrait penser.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux coiffés à la perfection, les lunettes sur le nez, il ne traîna pas, attrapa sa parka et ils sortirent tous les deux dans les couloirs gelés du bateau immobile.

Ils n'étaient pas les premiers dans la salle à manger. Jake English était là aussi, et vint saluer Dirk avec chaleur. Mais Roxy Lalonde – la biologiste, comme le savait maintenant Equius – était là aussi, avec ses assistantes, ainsi que trois membres de l'équipe de Jade.

C'était Jade qui devait avoir tout organisé. Il se sentit presque pris en embuscade.

Equius s'assit à côté de l'une des assistantes de Lalonde. Il n'était pas certain de connaître son nom.

Le bruit monta très vite. Un membre de l'équipe de terrain aux cheveux extrêmement bouclés avait apporté les plans sur leur table et les avait étalés pour que tout le monde vienne s'y pencher. Equius fut submergé par la marée humaine de l'équipage.

- S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! demanda Jake English de sa voix ridiculement claire.

Cela ne fonctionna pas immédiatement. Le jeune homme patienta quelques secondes, poli, puis donna un formidable coup de poing sur la table. Tout le monde se tut aussitôt.

- Merci, fit-il, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Bon, excusez les hésitations que me prendront certainement, mais parler en public est très loin d'être ma tasse de thé. Je vais essayer d'être le plus bref possible et ne pas vous prendre votre précieux temps – mais il est capital, essentiel, absolument important qu'on règle ces conneries de problèmes au plus vite !

- C'est pour les robots, c'est ça ? demanda la seconde assistante de Lalonde.

- C'est cela même ! Comme vous le savez tous et toutes, les robots de mon – notre bon ami Strider sont bien dans la merde, comme qui dirait. En effet, aucun d'entre eux ne semble arriver à la destination qui lui a été assignée, c'est-à-dire, la grande fosse marine que vous savez être à l'autre bout des îles.

Jake English se pencha sur la carte principale et Equius, aussi écrasé soit-il, fit un effort pour tendre le cou et suivre son explication, bien qu'il n'en ait pas tant besoin que ça.

- Les robots que nous autres bonnes gens envoyons dans le froid, vous le savez, sont de deux types, expliqua Jake d'un ton aussi léger que s'il avait su ces détails toute sa vie, bien qu'Equius soit persuadé que Dirk les lui avait rappelés avant la réunion.

- Il y a ceux qui sont censés repérer les lieux terrestres, continua-t-il, et ceux qui sont censés sonder les profondeurs marines. Mais le signal qu'ils envoient finit par disparaître après quelques temps passé en autonomie !

- En fait, intervint Dirk en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de Jake English, c'est même un peu plus précis. Il semble y avoir une zone (il fit un grand ovale traversant en large l'île George) où le signal disparaît.

- Vous avez pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une zone qui brouille les signaux ? Un peu comme le triangle des Bermudes ? demanda un matelot couvert de grandes taches de vitiligo qui le rendaient terriblement visible.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement de mépris. Le matelot l'entendit et parut très vexé :

- Quoi ?

- Crois-tu sincèrement que le gouvernement nous aurait envoyé en expédition pour sept mois sans avoir effectué des tests prouvant que le réseau pouvait passer ? Crois-tu que les millions de dollars passés dans ce voyage auraient été versés si personne n'avait été sûr que le signal du sonar puisse être capté ? Es-tu _complètement stupide_ ?

- Ce n'est pas tant ça le problème, enchaîna Dirk, alors que le matelot baissait les yeux. Trois de nos robots ont passé la scène des crimes. Ils ont été détruits peu de temps après –

- Détruits ? demanda la cuisinière.

Equius sursauta presque. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Petite derrière eux, elle s'était avancée, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Comment ça, détruits ? répéta-t-elle.

- On ne sait pas s'ils sont détruits, coupa Equius alors que Dirk ouvrait la bouche. Ça pourrait être un problème informatique.

- Mais on sait que ça ne peut pas être le terrain, ajouta Strider. Quand bien même la protection des robots terrestres n'aurait pas été étanche et que par un hasard follement, irrémédiablement merdique, tous seraient tombés dans un profond lac secret non-mentionné sur les cartes, la coque des robots chargés de l'exploration des fonds a été testée par nos soins. Garanti sans failles.

- Donc quelque chose détruit les robots, approuva le matelot aux cheveux bouclés.

- _Peut-être_, siffla Equius.

- C'est pour ça que je vous ai – enfin, que Jade, qui n'est pas là présentement – a décidé de vous réunir ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour sauver ces robots de la destruction ? demanda Jake en se redressant (Dirk ne s'écarta pas pour autant, et la proximité entre les deux rendait Equius presque mal à l'aise).

- _On ne sait pas s'ils sont dét-_

- J'ai – euh, désolé d'interrompre, je veux dire.

Equius se retourna. L'un des aides de Jade venait de prendre la parole. Il était grand et très large d'épaules. Equius l'avait déjà repéré pour sa coupe de cheveux qu'il qualifiait intérieurement de _particulière_, et, s'il ne devait pas être poli, _non appropriée à un membre d'une expédition politiquement haut placée_.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Strider.

- J'ai… Je suis Tavros Nitram, un des membres de l'équipe de terrain. Je, euh, je voulais dire que lors des dernières rondes de périmètre, j'ai aperçu des traces. D'animaux, je veux dire. Oui.

- Quel genre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je, je ne suis pas très calé en bestiaire polaire. Quelque chose d'assez gros. Et euh, qui vivrait près de l'eau. Je voulais demander de quel animal il pourrait s'agir à Roxy, enfin, madame Lalonde, mais je pensais que… Que peut-être ce serait intéressant ? De savoir ça. Peut-être que les robots s'approchent trop de points où la glace serait fine et que les animaux seraient attirés par l'ombre, comme les requins par les formes des surfeurs et…

Sa voix mourut, mais personne ne rit de ses hypothèses. Equius jeta un coup d'œil à Roxy Lalonde. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et posé le visage dans ses mains. Un petit bout de langue rose pointait entre ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Lui ne savait pas quoi penser.

- Donc on revient à changer le terrain, marmonna Dirk, et Jake English hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

- Je pense que c'est la seule option que nous ayons pour bravement sauver ton travail. Et celui de Zahhak, par la même occasion !

- Ça vous prendra plus de temps…

- On survivra ! répliqua Jake avec optimisme. Jade n'est pas là, mais cette jeune femme est phénoménale, je t'assure qu'elle dirait la même chose que moi ! Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ?

Quelque chose comme un sourire survola le visage de Dirk.

- On compte passer par où, alors ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux très bouclés.

Roxy Lalonde intervint à ce moment-là.

- On devrait en envoyer encore deux ou trois, tu sais, pour tester un peu. J'ai peut-être une idée, c'est pas terrible pour les pauvres petites animaux mais bla, bla, bla, la science avant tout. On n'aurait qu'à ajouter des capsules de venin ou des piques sur la coque et tadamm, affaire pliée !

- Evitons de provoquer le chaos dans la faune locale si on est là pour une mission écologique, rappela Strider.

- Deux-trois lamantins au fond de la mer valent bien la survie de tous les robots qui iront prendre la vase à leur place si tu ne fais rien. Tu imagines, Dirk ? De la vase sur tes robots. Des heures de travail (elle mima une explosion avec ses mains) pfft. En poussière. En vase. Disparus les robots. A plus, les robots.

La conversation prenait un tournant qu'Equius trouvait intéressant. La situation pourrait peut-être se débloquer. Et si tout le monde se mettait d'accord, alors il irait construire ses robots à nouveau. Tranquillement. Sans réunions.

- Si tu t'inquiètes pour les animaux, intervint-il, je pense que des robots détruits ont plus d'impact sur leur environnement qu'un cadavre.

- Ouais, appuya Roxy. Tous les pauvres poissons qui essaieront d'ingurgiter tes amas de fils métalliques pour se retrouver avec le ventre percé ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Dirk. Honte !

- Mais donc, on ne change plus de trajet ? insista l'homme bouclé.

- Si, si, on change, mais on fait comme Roxy l'a si justement proposé, finit par soupirer Dirk.

Jake prit aussitôt le relai, en bon cartographe.

- On passait quasiment en ligne droite en direction de l'Est pour finir les premiers états des lieux, comme les robots marins, qui doivent se rendre à cet endroit très juste, fit-il en désignant d'un doigt sûr des points invisibles sur le papier. Je conseille de leur faire prendre… Cette route-ci. Plus éloignée de la côte.

- C'est un gros changement, remarqua Dirk.

- Vous pourrez en parler au commandant, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait être au courant des difficultés, je pense qu'il sera très fier de nous d'avoir trouvé une solution en si peu de temps.

- Oui, c'est bien le genre d'être fier de nous.

Un ricanement commun passa dans la salle et Equius plissa les yeux. Il savait que le commandant et le capitaine n'étaient pas très aimés. Ils ne se montraient jamais à l'équipage. Le commandant Zerkratzen ne leur parlait quasiment que par annonces radio.

- Bon, du coup, présentement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Moi et Zahhak allons jeter un œil à la coque des robots et voir ce qu'on en fait pour éloigner ces créatures du chaos, annonça Roxy Lalonde en tendant le bras pour poser une main gantée de rose sur l'épaule d'Equius qui se força à ne pas bouger.

- Ok, très bien. Jake, tu t'occupes joyeusement de définir précisément les nouvelles coordonnées. Tu me passes le tout ce soir ?

- Ce sera fait avant midi, assura-t-il, et il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Dirk.

Il ajouta :

- Enfin, même encore avant si cette sacrée Jade se décide à se réveiller ! Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pu rater sa propre réunion !

Equius vit dans ces quelques mots une perche tendue en sa direction par une puissance divine inconnue et il la saisit avec reconnaissance.

- Je peux aller la chercher, proposa-t-il.

English se tourna vers lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, et une fois de plus, Equius se sentit dérangé par la capacité naturelle de cet homme à irradier de franchise.

- Ce serait fabuleux, déclara-t-il. Merci beaucoup, Zahhak.

- De rien, répondit-il du plus poliment qu'il put.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Roxy Lalonde sans le moindre remords et, sans un mot de plus, sortit de la salle à manger.

Le froid qui régnait dans les couloirs le heurta comme une gifle. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. L'ambiance surchauffée de la salle le rendait mal à l'aise. Il inspira profondément, puis saisit son portable dans sa poche. Il était sept heures trente-trois. Il devait prendre ses médicaments à huit heures.

_« J'ai largement le temps d'aller la chercher »_, se dit-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'être seul bien longtemps : deux couloirs plus loin, il entendit des pas de course et il s'écarta obligeamment pour ne pas entrer en collision avec Jade, qui, les cheveux en bataille et la parka mal fermée, paraissait affolée. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant. Ses dents disproportionnées luisaient sous les néons du couloir.

- Fait chier ! J'ai encore trop dormi ! Est-ce qu'on –

- Tu as raté la réunion, la coupa-t-il.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, gémit-elle.

- J'allais te chercher. Jake est encore à l'intérieur, il sera on ne peut plus heureux de te faire un résumé de ce qu'on a décidé.

- Vous avez une idée ?

- Peut-être, éluda Equius.

- Vous changez de chemin ?

- Oui.

Jade hocha la tête.

- Ça me semble logique, approuva-t-elle. Je suis tellement furieuse d'avoir raté tout ça ! Je – foutus médicaments qui ne fonctionnent pas ! Porrim m'a dit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait mais j'ai tellement de mal ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Je n'ai même pas entendu quand mademoiselle Megido est passée dans la chambre.

- Tu ne devrais pas crier ça partout.

- Oui, désolée, je… Je ne voulais pas manquer cette réunion. Je veux dire, on n'a pas souvent la chance de parler avec les autres ici, quand on reste sur ces îles aussi longtemps. C'est dur de garder des liens avec les gens.

- Sûrement, répondit Equius qui commençait à perdre intérêt dans la conversation.

Jade se frotta les cheveux et dit :

- Bon, j'y vais ! Tu viens aussi ?

Il hésita :

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Ça va durer cinq minutes, tu pourras repartir après. Allez, viens, insista Jade.

Equius se sentit piégé. Il baissa la tête, enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa parka et suivit la jeune femme qui partait d'un pas vif vers la salle de laquelle il avait tout juste réussi à s'enfuir. C'était un échec, pensa-t-il. Il était un échec. Il avait tout raté.

- Bonjour ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Il y avait moins de monde, mais Jake English, comme Equius l'avait prévu, était toujours là, assis en face de l'entrée pour être certain de ne pas les manquer. Dirk et lui discutaient quand ils entrèrent, mais il abandonna leur conversation pour se diriger vers eux et il n'avait pas l'air de le regretter.

- Alors, Jade, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, l'air presque inquiet.

Elle eut un gloussement de fauve et dit en agitant la main, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- Je me suis rendormie après que mademoiselle Megido soit passée. Erreur stupide !

- Ce n'est pas stupide, Jade, ça veut juste dire que tu manques de sommeil. On ne repart pas en expédition avant un moment, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu. Ne t'en fais pas, de toute manière on n'a pas décidé grand-chose, je vais tout te résumer ! déclara Jake.

Puis il se tourna vers Equius et dit :

- Au fait, Strider et moi avons eu une idée pour les robots marins. Au lieu de les faire passer sur la terre puis de les envoyer dans l'eau lorsqu'ils seront proches de leur destination, on pourrait les faire passer directement dans la mer par le point de pêche.

Le point de pêche était un carré de quelques mètres découpé à la scie près de la coque où ils avaient mis des lignes, deux semaines après leur arrivée, dans l'espoir d'avoir un endroit pour s'approvisionner en poissons. C'était l'équipe de terrain qui était chargée de le garder ouvert. A sa connaissance, ils n'en avaient jamais rapporté grand-chose.

Equius songea à la proposition d'English.

- A quoi cela servirait-il ?

- Ce serait plus facile de surveiller ce qui détruit les robots, si les robots sont bien détruits en tout cas ! Et peut-être même que ça attirerait ces petits enfoirés et qu'on pourrait s'en charger nous-mêmes. On pensait aussi grossir les appâts histoire de les ramener par ici. On serait au moins certain qu'ils entrent dans l'eau, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Equius haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas. Je ne pense pas que ça change grand-chose.

- Ah, merci beaucoup de ta coopération ! fit English en souriant. Je vais de ce pas en avertir le commandant, et je rajoute cette idée à la liste ! Je pense qu'on a fait du bon travail. Ces péripéties seront bientôt terminées et tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour le reste du temps qu'on a à partager, j'en suis sûr.

Equius hocha la tête. English se retourna alors, s'inclina presque devant Jade et lui dit :

- M'accompagnerez-vous dans cette folle aventure, brave demoiselle sans peurs ni reproches ?

- J'en serai ravie, acquiesça Jade, un sourire plein de dents aux lèvres.

Equius n'eut même pas le courage de soupirer lorsqu'ils partirent et préféra chercher des yeux un verre propre et de l'eau pour prendre ses deux comprimés. Il remarqua Roxy, en discussion animée avec l'une de ses assistantes, et Dirk, qui revêtait déjà sa parka. Il fallait qu'il les évite – et particulièrement Lalonde. Elle lui semblait tenace.

Il avalait le second comprimé, qu'il gardait précieusement dans une boîte cachée dans sa poche intérieure, lorsqu'il sentit une main claquer sur son épaule comme une serre prête à l'emporter au loin et il sut qu'il était trop tard pour fuir. Il déglutit. L'eau était froide mais le cachet l'était davantage.

Puis, avec des gestes qu'il espérait lents et tout sauf suspicieux, il se retourna. Roxy Lalonde l'attendait avec impatience.

- Allez, très cher Zahhak, remue-toi le cul et on part se débrouiller comme des grands pour sauver notre monde et ton travail en même temps ! Ça va être génial, je le sens !

Elle avait remis l'écharpe avec des chats. Equius réussit à en arracher le regard pour répondre :

- Oui, allons-y.

Alors, avec un sourire qu'il trouva étrangement réconfortant, elle l'entraîna au laboratoire.

* * *

><p>Il fut réveillé par ce qu'il prit tout d'abord pour la porte qui s'ouvrait.<p>

Comme d'habitude, ses mains se crispèrent sur son oreiller sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, et il se releva à moitié, les ongles rouges de Damara Megido dansant déjà devant ses yeux.

Mais l'obscurité était toujours aussi complète et il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que _personne n'avait ouvert la porte_.

Il pensa un instant que Dirk était sorti. Mais il se souvint qu'il n'était même pas entré dans la chambre cette nuit. Il ne savait pas où il était passé. Le soupçon le plus lourd qu'il avait était lié à la présence de Jake English. Ils passaient souvent la soirée ensemble : ils s'entendaient apparemment bien, même si Dirk ne le mentionnait jamais lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Mais Equius ne voulait pas porter de jugement hâtif. Et surtout, il avait autre chose à faire. Alors, en essayant de détendre ses mains, il tendit l'oreille dans le noir.

Un nouveau bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il était à côté de sa tête.

Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Il saisit son portable pour consulter l'heure. Il était trois heures du matin. _« Ça fait sept heures que je n'ai pas pris de médicaments »_, se dit-il. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de son incapacité à gérer ses hormones ; le bruit existait bel et bien et il ne savait pas ce qui le produisait.

Il ferma les yeux, bien que ce soit inutile dans le noir, souffla par le nez et essaya de réfléchir. Le bruit était mat, presque métallique. Il n'était pas régulier. Mais il venait parfois par saccades, comme si quelque chose se heurtait à autre chose, quelque chose de mou contre quelque chose en métal.

Les paupières d'Equius se rouvrirent en grand et il bondit presque hors de son lit. A tâtons dans le noir, il chercha ses chaussures et son manteau, qu'il enfila maladroitement, et sortit dans le couloir.

Il n'y avait aucune différence entre le jour et la nuit dans le ventre du bateau, à ceci près que les lampes n'étaient pas allumées automatiquement. Equius savait, après quatre semaines passées ici, où se trouvait l'interrupteur, mais il n'osa pas appuyer dessus et fit son chemin dans le noir, guidé par les sorties de secours.

La porte menant au pont n'était pas verrouillée. Equius l'ouvrit avec précautions, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible (il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer les raisons de sa présence à un membre d'équipage insomniaque), et se glissa dehors.

Il faisait encore plus froid que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et plus lumineux aussi. Instinctivement, il rentra la tête dans sa capuche et tous ses muscles se contractèrent. L'odeur d'eau et de glace lui prit la gorge toute entière.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit du pont, qui, il pensait, dominait sa cabine. Il n'y avait pas de vent. La lumière de la lune, aux trois-quarts pleine, était absolue. Pas une ombre, pas un mouvement. Et surtout – surtout – il n'y avait personne.

Il l'avait remarqué avant, mais les îles pouvaient vraiment être très silencieuses.

Le bruit revint. Il était étouffé, presque réduit à l'état de vibration dans ses pieds. Equius se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé, cette fois-ci. Pour en être sûr il scruta avec davantage d'attention la glace près de la coque, aussi blanche qu'en plein jour. Il n'y avait rien. Ni homme ni animal ne rôdait sur ces terres désolées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait, hein ? gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

_(Equius, tu te parles tout seul.)_

_(Je sais.)_

Il attendit quelques minutes que le bruit revienne, mais le silence resta complet. Les mains d'Equius passèrent tout doucement du rouge vif au blanc. L'air qu'il respirait avait une consistance presque solide dans ses narines. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus remuer les doigts, il décida qu'il pouvait rentrer.

Il revint dans sa chambre sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Il essaya de se rappeler le bruit, au cas-où il reviendrait, pour être certain de pouvoir réagir au bon moment, mais rien ne lui vint.

Il avait la vague et désagréable impression d'avoir rêvé. Ce ne serait pas si irréaliste : il dormait à moitié, il s'ennuyait, il était isolé et n'avait jamais été stable sur le plan mental. Son psychologue lui aurait dit que c'était un terrain favorable à des crises. Rien de sain. Rien de bon.

Enfin, tout de même, il savait qu'il avait entendu quelque chose.

Comme pour lui répondre, le métal vibra près de sa tête et le bruit sourd revint hanter ses oreilles, plus diffus, plus doux, presque une caresse contre la paroi plus qu'un coup. Equius ferma les yeux.

_« Des animaux »_, se dit-il. _« Ce sont des animaux intrigués. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont loin de toi, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Tu es protégé. Tu vois, Nepeta n'en aurait pas peur… Elle les trouverait adorable et te dirait que tu sur-réagis.»_

Il s'imagina les bêtes qui venaient s'agglutiner sur la coque en quête de chaleur dans la mer glacée. Dans sa vision, c'étaient de grands tas de chair grise aux yeux ronds qui nageaient près de lui, paisibles, le sang froid et leurs mouvements mous, indolents, inconscients.

C'était étrange de se dire que seuls un ou deux mètres de métal le séparaient de cette vie dans les milliers de tonnes d'eau noire et glacée de l'océan.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le glissement de chair humide sur le métal ne s'arrêta pas.

Cette nuit-là, Equius rêva que les parois du bateau se chiffonnaient et, juste avant d'avoir les os broyés par le métal, celui-ci s'était déchiré et l'océan, en rugissant, s'était engouffré dans leur cabine avec des centaines, des centaines de centaines d'animaux aux yeux noirs qui le regardaient

mais ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher

il allait se noyer sous leurs yeux.

Dix secondes avant sept heures, il se réveilla en sueur, les mains agitées de soubresauts, et il attendit le cœur battant la silhouette de Damara Megido dans l'encadrement de la porte comme une apparition noire et rouge.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>- Combien de temps ont-ils tenu ? demanda Dirk.<p>

Equius le savait, mais il prit la peine de vérifier sur le papier que Mme Serket lui avait donné.

- Trois heures quarante-sept pour celui de mer, quatre heures dix pour celui de terre, répondit-il.

Dirk avait une voix parfaitement plate et contrôlée. Aurait-il été un peu plus idiot, Equius aurait probablement pensé qu'il allait bien. Mais Dirk n'allait pas bien. Et Equius le _savait_. Que soit maudite son intelligence.

- C'est plus que d'habitude, remarqua-t-il, tranquillement, sans aucun signe de colère.

- Oui, fit Equius.

Il n'osait pas en dire plus. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Toutes leurs questions restaient inchangées et leurs espoirs piétinés. Et les robots étaient détruits. Les robots. Etaient détruits.

Dirk se leva, fit craquer ses phalanges et soupira profondément. Equius, lui, était assis. Il l'avait trouvé dans la salle commune du bateau, où les membres d'équipage pouvaient passer lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire. Mais lorsqu'Equius était entré, Dirk Strider était seul, les mains enroulées autour de ses écouteurs, les lunettes noires pressées sur son visage jusqu'à écorcher la peau de l'arête du nez.

Il ne prenait pas très soin de lui, avait pensé Equius avec sévérité. C'était une honte – une honte, vraiment, de voir quelqu'un comme Dirk Strider se comporter de cette manière.

C'était là qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient perdu le signal des deux robots qu'ils avaient envoyés à neuf heures ce matin.

La journée précédente, Equius l'avait passée avec Roxy Lalonde et ses deux assistantes pour chercher quel type d'animal aurait pu causer de tels dégâts. Mais presque rien ne vivait sur ces îles. Rien de dangereux en tous cas ; la pollution des côtes avait eu raison de la majorité des espèces. Roxy avait alors renoncé aux sédatifs et avait fini par l'accompagner à l'atelier pour façonner une trentaine de piques, sans crochets (le but n'étant pas d'entraîner l'animal avec le robot), dans des carcasses de boîtes de conserves.

Equius les avait soudées à la coque des robots avec le sentiment de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Ce qu'avait dit Aranea Serket lui était revenu en mémoire : il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de modifier les plans. Mais il n'avait rien dit à Roxy Lalonde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Le lancement à partir du point de pêche s'était déroulé sans problèmes. Equius, les entrailles nouées, avait vu le robot-sonde recouvert de piques disparaître dans les eaux noires.

Alors, à treize heures, Mme Serket était venue le voir en personne dans son atelier. Elle avait à nouveau ce regard perçant et froid qu'elle avait lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. C'était un peu étrange de la voir ici. Mme Serket ne descendait jamais pour se joindre à l'équipage. Mais elle faisait passer des messages : et elle avait passé le message de l'inutilité de leurs plans.

- On devrait en parler à Roxy, dit Dirk.

- Oui.

- Simplement pour la mettre au courant.

- Bien sûr.

- Lui dire que nos putains de robots ne semblent pas être capables d'effectuer le moindre demi-tour sans être atomisés par un rayon de la mort inconnu. Ça me semble plutôt important.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Non, non, je…

Dirk inspira. Equius crut entendre un hoquet dans sa respiration, un sursaut d'émotion mal contenue.

- Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de ça très vite.

- Oui.

- Je sais qu'on a plusieurs caisses de matériel, mais on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas notre travail. Nous ne sommes pas là pour construire et voir être détruit et construire encore et voir être détruit par des putains d'_animaux_.

- Nous avions renoncé au poison. Nous pouvons y songer sérieusement maintenant.

- Ouais. Ouais, ce serait absolument merveilleux, du genre fantastique merveilleux, Père Noël merveilleux. Je suis pour l'empoisonnement. Je suis pour. Et tu sais quoi ? Si vous n'arrivez pas à empoisonner tout ce joyeux petit monde, verse-en dans mon gin et achève-moi.

Equius fronça les sourcils et Dirk ricana.

- Tout le monde a de l'alcool sur le bateau, Equius. Absolument tout le monde, sauf toi, et Roxy je suppose, mais c'est normal pour elle.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Quoi ? Que Roxy ne buvait pas ?

- Que ça te dérangeait autant de perdre les robots.

Dirk cessa de faire les cent pas et se rassit dans sa chaise, le dos courbé. Ses doigts ne cessaient de s'agiter et de se nouer les uns aux autres.

- Ce n'est pas tant d'avoir perdu les robots. C'est plutôt…

Il se tut un instant. Equius aurait peut-être dû dire quelque chose, un mot encourageant ou une invitation à continuer. Il ne le fit pas. Si Strider ne voulait pas parler, grand bien lui fasse.

- On fait des avancées, tu vois. Genre de grandes avancées, des avancées sur la lumière, un truc divin, je te raconte pas, quasiment miraculeux. Et puis là, bam, Dieu nous dit qu'en fait, la lumière ça va bien un temps, mais il ne va pas trop la partager quand même, alors il l'éteint et on se trouve dans le foutu noir. Et tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour avoir la lumière ne nous a drôlement pas servi du tout.

- C'est une métaphore étrange, finit-il par répondre.

- Ouais, je sais. Et tu ne connais pas mon frère. Il peut faire encore pire. Enfin, bref, constat du jour : on est inutiles.

- Nous ne sommes pas inutiles.

- Alors quel est notre intérêt, en ce moment ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, je suis toute ouïe, putains d'esgourdes grandes ouvertes.

Equius ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Dirk haussa les épaules pour souligner son point, puis il dit :

- Je vais aller en parler à Jade. Il faut qu'ils avancent sans nous pendant qu'on se démerde pour régler ce problème. Qu'ils avancent vraiment, je veux dire, pas qu'ils restent dans les dix kilomètres de ronde comme des abrutis. Passer d'île en île, et cætera.

- Tu y vas maintenant ?

- Oui. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, de toute manière, il n'y a rien à faire. Autant qu'ils partent le plus tôt possible. Pas avant la fin de la semaine – il faut que tout le monde soit présent pour le ravitaillement – mais ce serait bien de faire ça juste après. Et ça, ça prend du temps à préparer.

Dirk enfouit ses écouteurs dans la poche de sa parka et se leva. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Equius et demanda :

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Equius se trouva un peu pris de court. Il n'y avait rien à construire, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et finit par ne pas prononcer la moindre parole. Dirk hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr que Strider était bien parti avant de pousser un très, très long soupir de lassitude.

Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire.

* * *

><p>- C'est sympa de te voir parler d'autre chose que de robotique, fit remarquer Roxy Lalonde en tournant négligemment une vingtaine de pages dans son livre.<p>

Equius lui lança un regard sombre qu'elle n'intercepta pas.

Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune, tous les livres de zoologie de Lalonde empilés à leur droite comme une forteresse de papier les coupant du monde extérieur. Equius ne savait pas qu'ils avaient le droit d'emporter autant de livres. Mais, pour une raison qui le dépassait, il n'y avait pas Internet dans le bateau et les livres étaient leurs seules sources d'information.

En y repensant, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait plus lu un livre, même ennuyeux. Il avait arrêté de lire pour le plaisir lorsqu'il était arrivé en Floride, tout simplement parce que les livres Egyptiens ne couraient pas les rues et que les études l'empêchaient de continuer à s'amuser. Ça faisait déjà un moment.

Il ne regrettait pas du tout son adolescence.

- Je veux dire, reprit Lalonde, d'habitude tu ne parles même pas, et quand tu parles, je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne dis pas grand-chose.

- Oui, mais tu ne comprends pas les finesses de la biologie, alors c'est très drôle pour moi ! On dirait que tu apprends un tout nouveau monde. C'est vachement marrant et presque mignon. Monsieur Zahhak découvre la vie. Ça ferait un super film. Un carton, je t'assure.

Equius ne répondit pas à la jeune femme et continua sa lecture.

- Tu fais quoi, dans la vie ? fit Lalonde après quelques secondes de silence.

- Des robots.

- Non, sans dec' ?

- Et des prothèses, ajouta-t-il, presque vexé à présent.

- Des prothèses ? Qui fonctionnent ? Je veux dire, sans être reliées à un autre membre ?

- Oui.

- Mais genre…

- Capables de faire des mouvements très naturels. Reliées à la colonne vertébrale par un ensemble de fils et de nerfs biosynthétiques qui peuvent retransmettre les courants électriques, répéta Equius en pensant à toutes les fois où il avait dû dire la même chose à des journalistes de l'autre côté d'un téléphone.

Roxy Lalonde avait l'air passionnée.

- L'opération doit être extrêmement délicate.

- Elle l'est. Mais elle fonctionne.

_« C'est ça le problème. Elle fonctionne très bien. J'en étais tellement fier. »_

- Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi à faire, pour l'instant ?

- Un bras.

- Tu as déposé le brevet ?

- Oui, après le concours national à New-York.

- Personne pour te le racheter ?

- Si, mais je prendrai ma décision après le voyage.

- Tu as dû énormément travailler, fit-elle, presque admirative. Combien d'années ça t'a pris ?

- De mes dix-neuf ans à mes vingt-cinq.

- Seul ?

- J'étais à l'université de Maryland. L'enseignement là-bas est extrêmement complet. Je me suis aussi beaucoup aidé des travaux du docteur William Rivers sur la régénération des nerfs.

- Tu as une trace écrite de tes travaux ?

- Oui, fit-il, un peu surpris. Mais…

- Oui, pas sur toi, je m'en doute bien, génie, mais ce serait vraiment cool que tu puisses m'envoyer tes fichiers après cette expédition. Tu es plus callé en médecine que ce que je pensais ! C'est quelque chose d'extrêmement délicat, les opérations prothétiques !

- J'étais aidé…

- Un médecin ?

- Une croque-mort.

Il avait eu, pour un bref, bref instant, son nom sur le bout de la langue, et il l'avait ravalé au dernier moment avec un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

_« C'était ça le problème : ça fonctionnait. »_

- Du début jusqu'à la fin de tes travaux ?

- Oui.

- C'est drôle, fit Roxy Lalonde sans se rendre compte, ou en faisant semblant de ne pas voir le désordre qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle portait une prothèse, elle ?

- Oui. Je l'ai créée pour elle. Elle en avait besoin.

Quelque chose comme un « aw » sortit de la bouche de Roxy Lalonde, qui avait complètement oublié ses livres et ses recherches. Equius aurait aimé qu'elle s'y replonge. La conversation prenait un tournant amer.

- Sept ans, putain ! Vous devez vraiment bien vous entendre ! Est-ce que…

- Est-ce que ce serait possible de changer de sujet ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie, alors qu'il sentait, avec un peu d'effroi, la couverture du livre se plisser entre ses doigts.

Roxy Lalonde le remarqua aussi, car il la vit papillonner des paupières pour masquer son regard inquisiteur, et reprendre son livre d'un mouvement faussement naturel. Il pouvait sentir son embarras comme des pattes d'insecte sur sa peau. Mais Roxy Lalonde ne resta pas embarrassée longtemps.

- Tu sais, continua-t-elle, sans le lâcher des yeux (ce qu'il trouva très brave), je ne peux pas dire que je me fous de ce qu'il s'est passé, et pas que je comprends non plus, ou que je suis désolée, parce que c'est pas ma faute mais si c'est grave, j'espère que tu vas aller mieux.

Equius battit des paupières, incertain de connaître une réponse appropriée à une telle déclaration. Roxy Lalonde n'en attendait pas. Impavide, la jeune femme continua.

- Enfin ouais, on passe tous par de sales choses. Et elles ne sont pas toutes faciles à surmonter. Donc bon courage et tout ça ! Enfin bref, ne perdons pas de temps en discutailles, Zahhak, on a un animal auquel péter la gueule pour lui faire passer l'envie de mâchonner nos beaux robots ! Et puis sincèrement, parle un peu d'autre chose de temps en temps.

Il ne lui répondit pas, avec le sentiment qu'il répondait de moins en moins aux gens ces derniers temps, comme s'il perdait petit à petit le sens de la parole. Elle eut la bonne idée de ne pas se vexer et revint à sa lecture.

Equius se racla la gorge. La conversation lui avait laissé un sentiment de malaise assez proche de la nausée. Il arracha ses ongles de la couverture du livre dans laquelle ils étaient plantés, agita les doigts, et, à son tour, replongea dans son encyclopédie en priant pour que le goût de bile dans sa bouche ne soit que pure invention.

* * *

><p>Il était très précisément deux heures dix lorsque le bruit de coups contre la coque du bateau fit vibrer l'acier près de la couchette d'Equius.<p>

Cette fois-ci, il était réveillé.

Adossé à la coque, il avait senti le choc entre ses omoplates, et il avait sursauté avant de se tourner par réflexe, les poings serrés comme si l'animal de l'autre côté allait se jeter sur lui d'une minute à l'autre. Le livre qu'il était en train de lire fut abandonné sur son oreiller (c'était un livre d'Asimov. Il traînait du côté de Dirk, mais il ne lui en voudrait pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait volé. Equius ne volait plus rien, il était grand maintenant.)

Dirk n'était pas là cette nuit-là non plus. Comme la nuit dernière, il ne lui avait pas dit où il était allé. Equius ne sut pas dire s'il aurait aimé qu'il soit présent cette fois. Mais qu'aurait-il fait de plus, quelle idée aurait-il donné ? Rien, probablement. Et puis c'était inutile de penser à ça, parce que Dirk Strider n'était pas là, et que les hypothétiques « que se serait-il passé » ne servaient à rien dans cette situation.

_A rien_.

Equius, incertain, posa la main contre le métal du bateau. Il sentit presque aussitôt un nouveau choc sous ses doigts, qui remonta le long de son bras en le faisant frissonner. Cependant, il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas sursauter. Il retira sa main avec lenteur.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front, la respiration un peu courte. L'inquiétude lui nouait l'estomac. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en animaux – sauf en chevaux, qui représentaient une partie infime du règne animal – mais, quelque part, il avait l'impression qu'un animal n'était pas censé venir, toutes les nuits, se cogner au même endroit, au même moment.

_« C'est peut-être un endroit plus chaud que les autres »_, se dit-il, cherchant à être logique. _« C'est peut-être ça qui les attire, ici et pas n'importe où le long du bateau. »_

Ça avait du sens, vraiment. Sûrement plus, en tous cas, que l'idée que les animaux venaient pour lui, contre lui. C'était une idée stupide : Equius n'était pas stupide, et parfaitement lucide, malgré l'heure tardive et le manque de sommeil.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, les yeux rivés au mur, les mains jointes. Il fallait ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation. Ces animaux qui rôdaient près d'eux étaient une menace pour leurs robots, pour leur travail, pour ce pour quoi ils étaient là.

Il _fallait_ faire quelque chose.

Equius sortit de sa cabine mais ne monta pas directement sur le pont. Il passa tout d'abord aux cuisines.

Il n'y était jamais entré. Pour ce qu'il en savait, elles nécessitaient tout autant un passe que les cales de matériel. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elles n'étaient pas très grandes, bien éclairées. Equius y entra à pas de loup, inquiet à l'idée de tomber sur quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de potentielles raisons à sa présence et le vol de nourriture hors-repas était sévèrement puni par le commandant.

Tant pis. Il assumerait les conséquences.

Il ouvrit au hasard l'un des congélateurs en métal alignés le long du mur. Rien de ce qu'il y avait dedans ne l'intéressait. Idem pour le deuxième. Le troisième par contre lui parut davantage convenir.

Il en retira, avec une grimace qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler, un poisson mort aux yeux ronds et effarés, couvert de glace. Après un temps de réflexion, il s'empara d'un deuxième poisson et s'empressa de refermer le congélateur. La glace commençait déjà à fondre sous ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas laisser de traces.

Il se rendait vers le pont lorsqu'une autre idée l'effleura. Cette fois-ci, il prit le temps d'y songer, les poissons morts toujours entre les mains.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais elle était simple et rationnelle et Equius était simple et rationnel. Il déglutit, secoua la tête, bloqua son souffle et fit demi-tour, du plus vite qu'il put, en direction du dépôt d'armes de l'équipe de terrain.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient amené des armes. Personne ne savait vraiment. Jade en prenait toujours une lorsqu'elle partait en expédition, par précaution ou par plaisir personnel, il ne savait pas. Elle aurait sûrement été plus à l'aise à sa place. Equius n'aimait pas l'idée de tuer. Ni des gens, ni des animaux. Mais malgré tout, il entra dans l'armurerie – qui elle non plus n'était pas protégée – et s'empara du fusil de Jade avec un vague sentiment de honte.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont, ses poissons dans une main, le fusil dans l'autre, il y avait un peu plus de vent que la nuit dernière. La lune était toujours parfaitement visible cependant. Jade lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait presque jamais de tempêtes sur ces îles.

Il descendit sur la glace en utilisant l'échelle de secours. Il eut un instant d'hésitation en touchant le sol. Mais la glace était résistante, même aussi près de la coque. Il avança.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas touché le sol, se dit-il, la neige craquant sous ses pas. Un mois. Il ne savait pas si cela lui avait manqué ou non.

Il s'approcha du point de pêche, qui, au milieu de la glace, semblait donner sur un puits de néant et non pas sur l'océan. Equius s'arrêta là quelques secondes. Son plan lui semblait clair, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Peut-être n'était-ce vraiment rien. Rien d'important en tous cas. Rien qui nécessite un plan et un appât et un fusil.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le doute n'allait l'emmener nulle part.

Alors, pour être certain de ne pas le regretter, il lança l'un de ses poissons dans le trou noir dans la glace et attendit.

Le cadavre flotta paisiblement, fut poussé par le vent vers le bord et fut très vite bloqué par la glace. Equius le regarda faire avec appréhension. Le poisson ne bougea pas plus. Au bout d'un moment, les ridules que son mouvement avait provoquées disparurent, et l'eau redevint aussi sombre que de l'encre.

Il commençait à avoir froid. Il avala sa salive, enleva ses cheveux de ses yeux, et, en battant des paupières, il faillit manquer l'énorme forme sombre qui était passée à toute vitesse sous ses pieds.

Equius recula précipitamment. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la crosse de son fusil et du poisson restant.

Le cadavre flottant fut brusquement tiré dans les abysses et disparut dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

Equius retint son souffle.

Le silence des îles lui faisait presque mal aux oreilles.

Sans trop savoir comment, il parvint à lever le bras gauche et à envoyer le second poisson près du bord. Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage sur son fusil. Le froid n'avait plus d'importance. Le silence était absolu. Il sentit la sueur tremper son front : ce n'était pas sa maladie, mais quelque chose comme de l'effroi qui la provoquait, il le savait.

Tout était redevenu calme lorsque l'animal surgit hors de l'eau.

Le bruit était pire que le silence.

Equius sentit son ventre se nouer et tous ses muscles se contracter, le figeant sur place, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de se détourner, de s'enfuir ou de se défendre. Il eut l'impression horrible que son cœur avait manqué des battements.

L'animal était énorme. Noir et terrifiant. L'eau autour de lui volait encore lorsqu'il s'agita en direction du cadavre.

Il tendit les mains pour s'emparer de l'appât et ses ongles raclèrent la glace.

C'est à ce moment qu'Equius se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas.

L'animal l'aperçut et se tendit, le dévisagea, les doigts enfoncés dans la chair congelée du poisson mort.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Equius ne s'était jamais évanoui. Mais il pensa, à cet instant, que c'était la parfaite situation pour une première fois.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent bouger.

_« Je rêve. Je rêve, c'est impossible c'est impossiblec'estimpossible. »_

Les jambes d'Equius s'étaient transformées en roc sous lui. Il lui était impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ; dans un coin reculé de son crâne, il se demanda vaguement s'il était encore en train de respirer. Il n'en était pas certain.

L'animal avait un visage.

Un visage.

Et des yeux. Jaunes.

Un sursaut d'énergie mit en pièces sa paralysie et, avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait levé son fusil vers l'animal qui, en feulant, sa proie entre les mains, disparut dans l'océan, éclaboussant tout à deux mètres à la ronde. Equius sentit des gouttes glacées s'écraser sur ses mains et son cerveau n'avait pas encore bien rattrapé son corps.

Il n'y avait plus rien dans l'ouverture. Rien que du noir.

Il resta debout pour un temps qui lui parut infini. Il aurait pu bouger s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il continua à regarder l'eau avec des yeux qu'il ne parvenait pas à fermer comme si, à tout instant (et ça aurait été possible, Dieu ça aurait été possible) l'animal allait revenir et lui enfoncer ses ongles dans les orbites pour le punir de l'avoir vu.

Un hoquet rauque très proche du sanglot lui échappa. Lentement, il se retourna, les entrailles réduites en bouillie, et il revint près du bateau, remonta l'échelle et, lorsqu'il toucha le faux bois du pont, poussa un nouveau soupir, encore plus rauque que le précédent.

Il reposa le fusil à l'armurerie et revint dans sa chambre sans tomber sur qui que ce soit. Il avait laissé sa lampe de chevet allumée en partant. La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux.

La sueur avait gelé dans sa nuque. Il s'enferma dans sa cabine et s'assit sur sa couchette sans rien dire, défaisant mécaniquement sa parka et ses chaussures. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Equius baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Ses mains étaient engourdies par le froid.

Il aurait dû mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

- J'ai vu un animal, dit-il à haute voix, d'un ton atone que lui-même trouva étrange.

Cela ne lui plut pas. Il recommença :

- J'ai vu une créature. Un alien. Une chose. Avec des mains et des yeux.

_« Oui, les yeux, voilà ce qui est important, merci de le préciser »_, pensa-t-il presque avec rage.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien à casser, rien qui ne soit pas important et pas à Dirk. Il se retourna et, en désespoir de cause, donna un coup de poing dans le métal du mur.

Il sentit presque avec satisfaction ses os craquer et la douleur lui faire perdre, pendant une brève seconde, le sens de la réalité. Il se replia sur sa couchette en tenant contre sa poitrine sa main douloureuse. Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment très mal.

Il ouvrit une paupière et jeta un coup d'œil au mur. Deux ombres faibles y étaient inscrites. C'étaient les marques de ses deux premières phalanges. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser un sourire lui étirer la bouche. Il aurait tenu un mois avant d'endommager le matériel. Il espérait que personne ne le verrait. Mais en même temps, qu'en avait-il vraiment à faire.

Il referma les yeux. Son cœur continuait à battre la chamade. _« J'ai vu une chose sous l'eau, et elle m'a vue aussi. Et elle a mangé le poisson. Elle détruit les robots. Ce n'est pas un animal, Nepeta, je te le promets : c'est autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aide-moi. »_

Pour une fois qu'il aurait eu besoin de ses illusions obsessionnelles faites de regrets et de douleur, elles se montrèrent très silencieuses. Les coins de sa bouche se durcirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le marmonnement le fit sursauter, toujours roulé en boule sur sa couchette défaite. Dirk Strider venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Un flot de pensées noya sa tête : il aurait pu lui dire. Il aurait pu tout lui raconter. Il l'aurait cru, probablement, Equius n'était pas du genre à dire des mensonges (plus du genre à dire des mensonges en tous cas) et Dirk le croirait, oui, il le croirait…

- Je me suis cogné, répondit-il, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de répondre.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- J'ai mal, c'est tout.

- Fais-voir.

Equius se retourna et lui présenta sa main. Ses phalanges étaient presque ensanglantées. Dirk, les cheveux en bataille, sans ses lunettes et en pyjama, se pencha dessus.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait _ça_ ? souffla-t-il.

- Un faux-mouvement, j'ai été un imbécile, répondit-il le plus naturellement qu'il put.

Il ne sut pas dire si Dirk avait avalé son excuse ou pas. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se leva pour aller chercher des pansements dans la trousse de secours de la salle de bains. Equius resta seul quelques secondes. Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Il y avait quelque chose sous la glace. Quelque chose qui n'était pas animal, c'était sûr – mais ce n'était pas humain non plus. C'était loin, très loin d'être humain.

Dirk revint avec des pansements et s'arrêta devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai mal, répéta-t-il.

Dirk se pencha vers lui et posa les pansements sur ses doigts.

- Tu peux les bouger ?

Il fit de son mieux. Il en tira quelques sursauts. Strider soupira.

- Tu iras à l'infirmerie demain. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas cassé la main.

- Oui, moi non plus.

Dirk le regarda un instant et Equius lui rendit son regard. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il assimila à de la préoccupation dans ses yeux pâles. Du soupçon, aussi, peut-être. Dirk était loin de le croire, comprit-il à cet instant. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Equius se demanda s'il allait en parler.

Le silence s'étira encore un moment. Dirk le brisa en premier.

- Je vais me coucher. Tu devrais faire pareil.

- Oui, répondit Equius, à la fois déçu et soulagé. Oui, je vais faire ça.

Dirk hocha la tête et se contorsionna pour atteindre l'échelle et grimper dans son lit. Equius n'attendit pas longtemps pour éteindre la lumière.

De sa couchette, il n'entendait pas Strider respirer. Le silence l'effraya presque. Il ferma les yeux. Sa main brûlait. _« J'ai vu quelque chose cette nuit, Nepeta. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »_

Personne ne répondit. Equius s'endormit avec des créatures abyssales sous les paupières.

* * *

><p>- Au fait, entendit-il un matelot demander au pilote de l'hélicoptère, vous savez qui a gagné les élections ?<p>

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille alors qu'il prenait l'une des caisses de ravitaillement que l'équipe de soutien avait déposée près du bateau. Le pilote, un américain, s'esclaffa et répondit :

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas savoir ! Joe Biden, mon bon ami, est maintenant le président de notre beau pays ! Je vous raconte pas la surprise tiens : il partait vraiment pas favori ! Déjà, il y avait toute une concurrence avec Clinton, et puis après, dans les sondages… On était comme ça devant la télé, ma fille et moi ! Personne n'en revenait !

- Joe Biden ? Mais il est libéral, non ?

- Oui, bizarre, pas vrai ? On se dirait qu'après Obama, les gens voudraient un bon gros républicain à leur tête, mais apparemment Biden a fait très bonne impression. Il faut dire qu'il est très bien passé à la télé, pas comme Jeb Bush… Il aurait pu gagner, remarquez : il n'arrêtait pas de remettre le bon vieux temps sur le tapis. Mais je suppose que tout le monde veut de la modernité, des droits, ce genre de choses !

Le pilote donna une grande tape dans le dos du matelot.

- Regardez, vous, vous avez quel âge, vingt ans ? Et vous êtes là à envoyer des robots et faire des cartes et booster le progrès pour un monde meilleur ! Vous êtes des exemples pour tout le pays, je vous assure.

Le matelot eut un petit rire étranglé.

- Oh, merci, c'est gentil.

Equius roula des yeux et se remit au travail.

L'hélicoptère était arrivé à dix heures quarante-deux ce matin-là, comme il l'avait entendu être marmonné par Aranea Serket alors qu'elle se pressait dehors, sa parka bleue brillant sous les derniers rayons de soleil de l'année. Dans une dizaine de jours, la nuit serait complète. L'hélicoptère envoyé repartirait le lendemain. Il fallait le réapprovisionner en carburant.

Equius était en train d'attacher une caisse aux cordes qui lui permettaient d'être hissée sur le bateau lorsqu'un toussotement poli dans son dos l'arracha à son œuvre. Il se retourna. Le commandant Zerkratzen était là, son veston blanc presque de la même couleur que la glace à ses pieds.

- Bonjour, monsieur Zahhak. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour, monsieur. Très bien, je vous remercie.

- Ah, tant mieux, tant mieux. Vous plaisez vous dans cette expédition ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Comme ceci est votre premier voyage, je dois vous avouer que j'étais un peu inquiet à votre sujet, mais vous me paraissez être en excellente forme, et je trouve ça très plaisant. J'espère que cette bonne santé qui vous accompagne restera aussi bonne avec les mois !

- Merci, monsieur, répondit Equius, le plus neutre possible.

Le visage du commandant Zerkratzen prit une expression un peu plus grave, plus sérieuse et presque peinée.

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose qui me tracasse, monsieur Zahhak.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Voyez-vous, commença-t-il, ma seconde, Damara Megido, m'a informé hier de quelque chose d'un peu particulier.

Equius, qui avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas réagir à la mention de Megido, se sentit brusquement très anxieux.

- Elle m'a reporté avoir vu les robots les plus récemment envoyés couverts de ce qui semblait être de petites excroissances pointues. Or, si je ne m'abuse, il n'y a aucune mention de piques extérieurs sur les plans que je vous ai fournis, à monsieur Strider et vous, au début de l'expédition…

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Dirk Strider, monsieur, fit Equius.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Oui monsieur. C'est une idée de – enfin, nos robots sont apparemment attaqués…

- Attaqués, vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il y avait un problème de terrain.

- Non monsieur. Nous avons simplement eu l'idée d'ajouter des piques sur la coque, rien d'irréversible, juste pour faire fuir ce qui pourrait potentiellement détruire – je veux dire…

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait, le coupa le commandant. Mais malgré tout, madame Serket m'a assuré que vous aviez signé un contrat au début du voyage, stipulant que vous n'aviez, en aucun cas, l'autorisation de modifier les robots, du moins sans m'en avoir demandé l'aval au préalable.

- Nous pensions que Jake English vous avait mis au courant, mentit Equius.

Le commandant secoua la tête d'un air triste.

- Je n'en ai hélas pas le souvenir. Enfin, je ne viens pas en guerre contre vous, ni contre monsieur Strider, qui si j'en crois vos propos n'a pas participé à l'opération.

- C'est ça, monsieur.

- Je voulais simplement vous rappeler votre contrat, monsieur Zahhak. Je ne fais que mon travail, exactement comme vous devriez le faire ! Vous voyez, nous ne sommes pas si différents, vous et moi. J'espère que cela n'aura pas à se reproduire. Ce n'est pas mon intention d'être violent avec l'un de mes plus brillants éléments.

Equius courba la nuque.

- Bien sûr, monsieur, répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Très bien, très bien. Ne désespérez pas, monsieur Zahhak. Continuez à faire comme vous avez toujours fait et, à un moment ou à un autre, la situation finira par se débloquer. Je compte sur vous.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bonne journée, monsieur Zahhak.

- Bonne journée monsieur.

Le commandant, l'air satisfait, lui sourit, puis il s'en alla, les mains croisées dans le dos. Certains membres d'équipage lui lancèrent des regards noirs, qu'il ne sembla pas intercepter. Equius souffla profondément par le nez.

Damara Megido les surveillait. _Le_ surveillait. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait _dire_.

Et les robots qu'il fallait continuer à envoyer à la mort entre les mains d'une créature qui – mon Dieu, une créature avec des mains, des vraies mains – c'était de la folie. Dirk Strider allait haïr le commandant. Tout le monde allait haïr le commandant.

Equius baissa les yeux et pendant un instant (mais peut-être l'avait-il simplement imaginé) il crut voir une ombre passer sous lui, la forme distordue et sombre d'un corps humain filant à toute vitesse sous la coque du bateau. Il frémit et se dépêcha de nouer les cordes autour de la caisse pour avoir un prétexte pour remonter sur le pont.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir jamais redescendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous le sentez le flip qu'Equius va se taper ? Vous le sentez <em>bien<em> ? Parce que là, sa vie ressemble à un putain de film d'horreur, on est pile à la fin de l'acte d'exposition, il va gravement morfler. Vous le savez ça ? Vous le savez ?**  
><strong>Enfin bref, je devrais être plus rapide à écrire le prochain chapitre, parce qu'il va être très drôle. Très très cool. Et puis, j'aime bien cette fiction. <strong>

**Sinon, les noms étranges que vous avez pu voir cités dans le chapitre, Varuna, Chitra, Saviti etc., sont en fait le nom de mes fantrolls que j'ai honteusement utilisés pour jouer le rôle de personnages secondaires dont je me fichais. Vous pouvez voir à quoi ils ressemblent ici : http:*/alivearsenic.*deviantart.*com/gallery/50273953/Fantrolls (sans les petites étoiles, bien entendu)**

**Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. On se retrouve bientôt !Ecrivez bien écrivez beaucoup, bisous, bisous !**

**Tach-Pistache, celle qui était en retard**


	3. Untied the knot

**Titre : As Jonah Said**

**Auteure : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating : M, comme... Malice. Monstrueux. Malsain. Montgolfière. Que de mots terrifiants sous cette simple lettre. J'en ai la chair de poule. Toi aussi tu as la chair de poule ? Wow. Wow. Trop dingue.**

**Disclaimer : Hussie me pardonnera d'écrire sur ces idiots, j'en suis presque certaine. Disons quarante pour-cent certaine, histoire de garder une marge d'erreur, parce que la modestie est une vertu, et que j'aime à me croire vertueuse.**

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ? : Coucou les loulous ! (ahaha c'était LAID comme intro ooouh que c'était moche ooouh)**

**Bon, voilà voilà, nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre d'une fiction que personne ne suit réellement, mais bon, c'est la vie. Le jour où on viendra me voir, les yeux grands ouverts, un mélange de reconnaissance et d'incrédulité sur le visage et qu'on me murmurera religieusement "c'est _toi_ la meuf qui shippe Eridan et Equius ?" n'en sera que plus beau à mes yeux.**  
><strong>J'aimerai tout de même remercier mes lecteurs et les gens (gentes) qui ont pris la peine de reviewer. Vous êtes tous comme ça : (y)<strong>

**Ce chapitre contient... ben pas grand-chose. Beaucoup d'alien mystérieux, de gens moins mystérieux, et franchement pas tant d'avancée que ça dans l'intrigue vraiment intéressante qui est celle du background historique. On s'en sortira malgré tout. Vous verrez. Vous verrez, je vous dis !**

**Allez, bisous, on se retrouve en fin de page !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>"Behind my eyelids are islands of violencemy mind's shipwrecked, this is the only land my mind could find/I did not know it was such a violent island"

Twenty-One Pilots, Migraine

* * *

><p>"Here we go mother on the shipless ocean.<br>Pity us, pity the ocean, here we go."

Anne Carson, Decreation

* * *

><p>- On pense qu'il y a une butte, pas très loin de là où on voudrait s'arrêter, qui pourrait nous protéger du vent. On a pris de quoi monter un campement, ce sera utile après, ajouta Jade.<p>

Equius, silencieux, assis à l'extrême bord du lit de la jeune femme, la regardait faire son sac pour deux semaines. Il était vingt-et-une heures. Elle partirait très tôt, demain, pour s'aider des rayons de soleil de cinq heures. Deux heures plus tard ils avanceraient dans le noir.

Seule la moitié de l'équipe partait : l'autre restait ici pour remplacer la première à la fin de leur expédition. Equius espérait que Dirk et lui ne mettraient pas encore deux semaines pour lancer un robot fonctionnel, et que cette moitié d'équipe n'aurait pas à partir. _« Même si ce n'est pas notre faute si tout disparaît »_, pensa-t-il malgré lui.

Il dissimula à Jade le frisson qui lui courut dans le dos.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, ou, tout du moins, la moitié de ses pensées (ce qui était très arrangeant), Jade se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Jade haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis ! Enfin, bref, malgré tout, faut pas trop t'en faire, on sera bien à cet endroit. On pourra même voir des aurores boréales, c'est la période en ce moment ! Je prendrai des photos !

L'optimisme de Jade, forcé ou pas, aurait probablement calmé Equius en temps normal. Le problème était bien que ce n'était pas un temps normal. Et le second problème, étroitement lié au premier, devait être qu'il n'y avait que lui pour savoir que ce n'était pas normal.

Comme il ne parlait pas, Jade continua à fourrer ses habits dans son énorme sac gris. Elle l'avait invité dans sa chambre (ou plutôt, l'avait coincé au tournant d'un couloir) sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment refuser. Il aurait bien voulu, pouvoir refuser. C'était même son plan : ne pas croiser _qui que ce soit_ avant que l'équipe soit partie et qu'il soit libre de toute obligation vis-à-vis de leur sécurité.

Mais Equius n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Ou alors, l'univers voulait vraiment le voir expliquer à tout l'équipage qu'un monstre vivait sous leurs pieds et le forcer à ne pas s'occuper de ça seul, comme un grand.

(Equius était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de ça seul. Il fallait simplement qu'il trouve le bon moment.)

Mais malgré tout, à nouveau, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de la créature – de celle avec des ongles, des yeux et un visage sous l'océan – et pour prévenir Jade, lui dire de ne pas partir, d'avertir tout le monde du danger qu'ils encourraient. Car il ne voulait pas blesser qui que ce soit. Equius n'était pas _comme ça_.

A nouveau, il referma les lèvres sans qu'un son n'en soit sorti.

Jade s'était mise à siffloter. Cela lui tira un sourire.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais de l'aide ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi, tu te sens mal à l'aise de me regarder m'activer pendant que tu te reposes ?

Equius lui jeta un regard désapprobateur qu'elle manqua superbement.

- Mais non, t'inquiètes, ça ira. Je rangerai mes couvertures et ma trousse de toilettes demain. Là, je pense que je vais aller me coucher !

Equius prit ça comme un signal, s'empressa de se lever et, machinalement, aplatit les draps sur lesquels il était assis.

- Fais attention à ne pas te lever trop tard.

- J'ai pris les gouttes de Porrim, assura Jade avec un sourire sur ses dents de louve. Tu sais ce qui est génial ? Dehors, je n'ai besoin de rien. Je n'ai jamais de crises ! Jamais ! Je me disais que c'était peut-être quelque chose dans le bateau, dans l'air conditionné, je ne sais pas… En tous cas, c'est peut-être dangereux ! Je demanderai à Roxy de faire des analyses lorsque je rentrerai.

- Je pourrai lui demander de le faire à ta place. Deux semaines seront bien suffisantes pour qu'elle fasse son travail correctement.

- Ah, vous allez vous ennuyer sans nous !

- Les autres vont probablement s'ennuyer, rectifia-t-il. Moi, j'irai très bien.

Jade roula des yeux.

- Parle un peu avec Dirk quand je ne serai pas là, je n'ai pas envie de revenir pour retrouver un robot en train de faire d'autres robots.

- Je suppose que ce serait drôle.

- Ce serait _terrifiant_.

Puis Jade redressa ses lunettes, passa derrière lui et le poussa vers la porte, sans aucune méchanceté.

- Allez, vas-t-en rejoindre ta compagnie d'illuminés fétichistes d'androïdes !

- Mais tu construits des androïdes.

- Je ne compte pas. Je ne suis qu'une _amatrice_, tu te souviens ? siffla-t-elle.

Equius se sentit honteux à ce souvenir et Jade profita de son hésitation pour le pousser davantage et il finit par passer la porte – Jade était plus forte que ce qu'elle n'en paraissait.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard épuisé de la jeune femme. Comme toujours, sous les néons, ses yeux devenaient si verts qu'ils en paraissaient faux.

Il se mâchonna la langue. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dehors sans rien lui dire. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Seigneur…

- Sois prudente.

- Je suis toujours prudente !

- Je suis sérieux, Jade, répondit-il.

Elle parut le comprendre.

- C'est à cause des appâts qui sont dévorés ? demanda-t-elle, presque doucement.

Les appâts à poissons près du point de pêche étaient, depuis quelques jours _(« trois précisément »_, se dit-il), tous retrouvés rongés jusqu'à la corde. Equius savait très bien par qui et pourquoi et avait eu du mal à rester stoïque lorsque le fait avait été reporté au dernier petit déjeuner.

Mais tout ce qui se rapportait à l'océan et à des choses qui mangeaient d'autres choses le rendaient nerveux ces dernières heures.

Il retint l'expression inquiète qu'il avait failli faire en entendant « dévorer » (car c'était bien plus proche de la réalité que ce que Jade avait pu imaginer) et répondit, le plus calmement, posément, normalement possible :

- Oui. C'est sûrement un animal énorme. Et carnivore. Faites tous très attention.

Jade haussa les épaules.

- Au moins, les fusils nous serviront à quelque chose ! On n'a pas le droit de trop chasser, pas le droit de mettre du poison, pas le droit de tuer quoi que ce soit ! La légitime défense est le seul droit qui nous est accordé ! Béni soit-il !

- Les autorités n'en sauront rien si vous abattez deux lièvres pour le repas.

- Oh, t'en fais pas, on s'en souviendra, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Equius s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il dit, une dernière fois, pour être certain et pour ne pas se noyer dans le remords lorsqu'il se rendrait dans sa chambre.

- Est-ce que tu feras vraiment attention ?

- Je te le promets.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit.

Jade ferma la porte derrière lui et Equius repartit dans les couloirs, le crâne submergé de pensées, et, rôdant tout au fond, la créature aux yeux jaunes plantait ses doigts dans sa chair.

_« Tu va sortir de là »_, lui dit-il. _« Tu vas sortir de là et bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi tu t'attends. »_

La créature ne répondit pas. Equius se demanda si elle savait parler.

* * *

><p>Oh. Mon. Dieu.<p>

_« Ça y est. Il fallait que ça arrive un jour. »_, se dit-il avec résignation.

Il allait _devoir_ casser quelque chose.

Equius était sur le point de craquer. Il savait assez bien reconnaître lorsqu'il dansait sur le fil séparant la raison et… Et le reste.

Son diagnostic présent était qu'il n'était pas en train de danser sur ledit fil, mais qu'il s'y retenait à la force des ongles.

Oh, c'était même moins poétique que ça. Si quelqu'un l'approchait, si quoi que ce soit venait le déranger, il allait l'écraser contre le mur et il allait _aimer ça_.

(Il s'en voulait de penser ce genre de choses : mais il espérait que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.)

Il marchait à grands pas en direction de sa chambre, les dents plus serrées que les poings. Il n'était pas très tard. Les autres membres d'équipage se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Il ne savait pas, quand il en était parti, ce qu'il allait faire, et il ne le savait pas davantage maintenant. Mais Seigneur ! Il ne supportait plus personne.

Jade était partie depuis cinq jours maintenant. Sur le moment, aller se perdre deux semaines dans le froid et la nuit lui semblait idiot, voire irresponsable. Mais là, en y réfléchissant, il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée d'aller avec elle.

Jade se portait bien, dehors, au milieu des glaces et de l'océan. Aranea Serket leur avait annoncé hier qu'ils avaient atteint le point qu'ils comptaient utiliser pour construire leur campement. Tout allait bien pour elle. Rien ne l'avait attaquée. Equius aurait pu en être très heureux.

Il aurait pu si les autres membres de l'équipage n'étaient pas aussi _stupides_.

L'inactivité leur pesait sur les épaules à tous, c'était certain. Pas de résultats, pas de chaleur, pas de journées ni de nuits tranchées – très bien. Le poison dans l'eau interdit par le gouvernement russe lorsqu'ils en avaient fait la demande officielle, pas de problème (bien que Dirk clamait qu'il s'agissait là d'un vaste complot. Equius le laissait dire. Dirk aimait défier l'autorité.)

Mais Equius ne savait pas que tous ces facteurs sur un petit groupe de personnes créaient autant de drames. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour éviter de se retrouver longtemps avec les mêmes personnes.

Il avait quitté la pièce lorsque Mutter Sarpas – une jeune femme qu'Equius qualifiait de _remarquable_ et tenait en très haute estime récemment – avait envoyé un tube à essais vide à la tête de Jake English (ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu un geste d'approbation lorsque la jeune femme avait regardé autour d'elle, l'air hagard et un peu déçu, car le tube avait raté sa cible).

Il aurait dû partir plus tôt. L'animosité de la salle était comme un poison. Equius avait commencé à remarquer tout ce qui le dérangeait : quand il remarquait, c'était mauvais signe. Alors il avait remarqué les jalousies et les remarques acides et les histoires inutiles, inutiles, inutiles.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Jake English et de Dirk Strider.

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, il n'en savait rien.

Mais ça avait quand même vraiment l'air de leur faute.

Equius ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là, ne voulait pas le savoir, s'en fichait. Mais quoi que ce soit, leur semblant de relation semblait énerver beaucoup de gens – et tous ces gens énervés l'énervaient aussi, ces gens qui fumaient et hurlaient et sanglotaient sur leurs chaises et il n'avait même pas _envie_ d'y repenser.

Il allait prendre son médicament plus tôt. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Il était grand maintenant, grand et seul et il savait ce qu'il devait faire de bon pour lui-même, parce qu'il était la seule personne qui le savait maintenant, pouvait le savoir.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de son atelier lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose.

Il se figea et tendit l'oreille. Ça venait de la chambre. Avec précautions, il entra.

On heurta la coque lorsqu'il referma la porte.

Equius sentit son sang se glacer.

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. C'était comme ça toutes les nuits depuis une semaine. Toutes les nuits. Mais jamais aussi tôt. D'habitude, Equius se retournait et essayait de ne rien faire, serrait les phalanges autour de ses draps, si fort qu'il avait fini par les déchirer (Mr Stichart, le chirurgien, et le couturier, n'avait pas aimé ça du tout).

Il s'endormait avec les griffes de la chose pour se réveiller avec les ongles de Damara Megido. Sa vie était un cauchemar.

Son regard tomba sur le robot que ni lui ni Dirk n'avaient eu le courage d'achever cet après-midi.

Alors, la fureur et la rage et l'envie terrible d'exorciser tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de cette expédition, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, tout ce qu'il choisissait de ne pas dire, lui fit faire quelque chose qu'il savait être très, très idiot.

D'un pas vif, il ressortit de la pièce, monta à la cuisine qu'il trouva déserte. N'aurait-elle pas été vide qu'il aurait fait la même chose, puisque rien, ni personne, n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'y entrer.

Sur le comptoir (mal nettoyé, remarqua-t-il), Equius vit des restes de leur repas, des os et du sang, une tête de truite dont il s'empara vivement. Les arêtes se brisèrent entre ses doigts. Il avait dû se faire mal. Qu'en avait-il à faire.

Puis il monta sur le pont.

Lorsque la lourde porte de fer fut fermée dans son dos, Equius se sentit presque apaisé. Le froid était plus vif que les autres jours. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un l'ait suivi. Il était seul : tout allait bien.

Enfin. Il était presque seul. Et il allait faire de son mieux pour remédier à cela.

Equius avait beau avoir des difficultés à se contrôler, il restait une part de lucidité en lui à laquelle il s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cette part de lucidité, qui avait pris la voix de Nepeta pour mieux se faire entendre, était en ce moment en train de lui rappeler tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné à propos des animaux, et tout ce qu'il en savait lui-même.

Cette créature – cette chose – cet alien – il s'en fichait, _ça_ se méfiait. Un animal qui n'a pas vu l'homme n'a pas peur de lui. Mais cette chose avait compris le danger.

Il aurait sûrement mieux apprécié cet acte d'intelligence s'il n'était pas aussi énervé.

Equius avait donc deux possibilités. La première était de l'attirer et le combattre à mains nues. Il y songea sérieusement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion de se battre ? Son psychanalyste lui avait toujours dit que c'était une bonne chose pour lui, d'évacuer ses restes de violence au sein d'un environnement stable et sain, surveillé, encadré par des règles strictes.

Il n'avait jamais rien dit à propos d'extraterrestres dans le cercle Arctique. Mais bon.

Cependant, quelque chose semblable à de l'instinct de survie (qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis un bon moment) lui souffla qu'il mourrait dans l'eau. Il était trop proche du terrain de la créature. Il se noierait, il se ferait arracher les bras et dévorer vivant.

_« Et alors ? »_ se dit-il.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait du travail. Dirk ne pourrait pas tout faire tout seul. Et en plus, il s'était promis d'arrêter d'être mélodramatique. Non. Il attendrait avant de mourir.

La seconde option était plus longue. Plus douce. Paradoxalement plus horrible. Mais il faudrait le faire, il faudrait le faire.

Il pouvait apprivoiser la créature, la rencontrer plusieurs fois, plusieurs nuits de suite, et lorsqu'elle se serait habituée à lui, à la manière d'un animal sauvage, d'un cheval craintif, alors Equius la tuerait. Une balle dans la tête. Sans douleur.

Cela le répugnait. Mais il avait toujours fait des choses qui le répugnaient.

Alors il décida de faire ça.

Rien ne bougea lorsqu'il mit pied à terre. Il s'était vaguement attendu à ce que la créature apparaisse mais ici le monde était paisible.

Il garda ses yeux sur la glace, et, lentement, se dirigea vers le point de pêche, ou plutôt, l'ancien point de pêche. Les cages et les hameçons disparus avaient énervé tout le monde et un nouveau trou, à cinq cent mètres du bateau, avait été ouvert.

Cet ancien point de pêche n'était plus très grand. Avec violence (et quelque chose comme du délice) Equius abattit son pied sur la glace, qui vola en morceaux. Il agrandit du mieux qu'il put l'ouverture. Le bruit de la glace qui explosait rebondissait contre le métal du bateau.

Equius recula de quelques pas, le souffle court, des cheveux devant les yeux. Ses bottes étaient trempées.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelque chose bouger à sa droite. Il se força à ne pas tourner la tête et attendit que la forme sombre qu'il discernait à peine se rapprocher avec la sensation glaçante d'être un morceau de viande autour duquel rôdait un requin blanc.

La chose était presque sous lui à présent. L'eau noire frémit imperceptiblement. Ça aurait pu être le vent.

Le cœur d'Equius avait cessé de battre à grands coups furieux derrière ses côtes. Il était très calme. Il l'était toujours lorsqu'il lança la tête de poisson dans l'eau, les arêtes qu'il s'était enfoncées dans la peau jaillissant couvertes de sang.

Il serra le poing pour ne pas sentir la douleur et il attendit encore un peu. La créature était là : il le savait. Il vit tourner son corps noir autour de l'ouverture, mollement, sans jamais s'approcher de l'eau.

- Allez, marmonna Equius entre ses dents. Allez, vas-y. Sors de là.

Une main à peine plus grise que la glace émergea de l'océan et vint agripper le rebord.

Equius serra davantage les poings et se retint de fuir. S'il bougeait, s'il faisait un seul mouvement, son plan partait en fumée.

La créature sortit de l'eau avec une lenteur à lui arrêter le cœur.

Elle était visible jusqu'à ce qui devait être ses hanches, et ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens depuis qu'ils avaient crevé la surface.

Equius aurait voulu ne pas se rendre compte d'à quel point la chose avait l'air humaine. Mais elle en avait l'air. Elle en avait beaucoup l'air.

Avec cette même lenteur insupportable, l'alien s'empara de la tête de poisson, sans y jeter un regard. Equius remarqua qu'il avait rentré la tête dans les épaules. Il était à deux doigts de fuir ou d'attaquer et s'il attaquait alors il serait mort, aussi mort que n'importe quelle autre proie sur laquelle cette chose jetait son dévolu et en face de _ça_

tout ce qu'Equius réussissait à se dire était

_« il a des épaules. L'alien a des bras. »_

La créature cligna des yeux. Puis, très, très rapidement (Equius se retint de sursauter), la chose baissa la tête, la nuque brillante, et, juste après ça, s'enfonça dans l'eau noire.

Equius vit son ombre filer sous ses pieds et disparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

Il avala sa salive. Le froid devint dérangeant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la paume de sa main, couverte d'éraflures gelées, et décida de rentrer.

Lorsqu'il revint sur le pont, l'idiotie de son idée le frappa comme un sac de briques.

Il allait nourrir. Un monstre marin. Pour mieux l'abattre.

Un monstre marin.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire de ma vie »_, fut sa première pensée, qu'il finit par trouver un peu ridicule. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Rien de grave. Rien de sérieux. C'était bizarre – c'était extrêmement, indiscutablement bizarre – et rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se passer. Bien sûr. Bien sûr.

Equius jeta un regard au point de pêche, minuscule carré noir au milieu de toute cette glace et toute cette neige.

_« Un monstre marin. »_, se répéta-t-il, avec un début, tout début d'émerveillement.

* * *

><p>- Jade a envoyé un message pour toi, lui dit Dirk lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains.<p>

Equius battit des paupières, vaguement inquiet, et roula en boule la serviette avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, Megido m'a dit de te le dire. Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles voir Serket pour ça.

La chance d'avoir pu éviter Damara le rendit beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'était dix secondes avant.

- Maintenant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, Chitra est allée chercher les vis qu'on avait oubliées, je pense qu'elle voudra finir l'assemblage de la coque supérieure. Le temps qu'elle fasse ça, tu peux aller écouter Jade babiller sur comment c'est beau le Pôle Nord.

- Tu remercieras Chitra de ma part. Je vais faire vite.

- Pas de problèmes.

Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit Dirk lui crier :

- Fais attention à tes mains !

Equius eut un demi-sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à ses égratignures. C'était presque une plaisanterie récurrente maintenant, l'état de ses mains, le fait qu'il arrivait tous les jours avec de nouvelles coupures et de nouvelles blessures et Dirk disait que le jour où il se les broierait entre deux caisses, il ne serait pas étonné.

Il fallait dire qu'Equius ne prenait pas soin de lui-même.

Aranea Serket n'était pas seule lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte du poste de communications. Vriska Serket était assise sur la table, le même manteau bleu que celui de sa sœur jeté sur ses épaules comme une couverture trop petite pour elle. Equius entra, et Vriska Serket lui fit un geste de tête qui aurait pu dire « bonjour » aussi bien que « va te faire foutre sale fils de pute ».

Il choisit de croire en la première option et lui renvoya le même geste.

- Vous venez pour écouter le message de mademoiselle Harley, c'est ça ? fit Aranea Serket, en se dirigeant déjà vers son ordinateur.

- C'est ça. Dirk Strider a dit que c'était pour moi ?

- Oui, c'est ça, fit Mme Serket d'un air un peu absent. Il ne dure pas très longtemps, je vais retrouver le passage qui vous concerne…

- Vous avez écouté ce qu'elle me disait ? demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

- Ce sont des communications entre les membres de l'équipage. Je suis certaine que si Mlle Harley avait voulu vous avouer quelque chose de grave, elle ne l'aurait pas fait par radio !

Equius se redressa et essaya d'avoir l'air normal. Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout, c'était même logique, si Aranea Serket était chargée des communications, alors c'était son travail de les écouter.

- Attendez, je… C'est bon, ça y est !

Il y eut une ou deux secondes de silence, puis la voix de Jade, un peu étouffée par les interférences, sortit des haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur.

- Voilà donc… Oui, ce serait bien si vous pouviez dire à Equius Zahhak, le – non même, vous savez quoi, si vous pouvez lui dire de monter, ce serait génial. Donc euh, oui, Equius ! J'espère que tu fais gaffe et que tu parles bien à tout le monde –

Il entendit très distinctement Vriska Serket étouffer un ricanement.

- C'était juste pour te dire, au cas-où personne ne te prévient, qu'on pense avoir trouvé ce qui cause la perte des robots ! Alors on a vu des orques sur le chemin, on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'ils font là mais… Ils se sont peut-être perdus, en tous cas ils sont sûrement effrayés et il y en a un ou deux qui sont blessés, mais on a peut-être une idée pour les reconduire vers des courants qui rejoindront des terres plus accueillantes pour eux. Les robots ont dû passer trop près d'eux et comme eux sont en danger… Bref ! On va peut-être rester plus longtemps dehors mais ça vaudra le coup. Au lieu de cinq jours, on revient dans, quoi, une semaine ? Huit jours ? Enfin, donc ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Voilà, c'est tout !

Un long « bip » aigu indiqua la fin du message et Aranea Serket éteignit promptement l'enregistrement.

- Nous aurions pu vous prévenir, mais je pense que les liens entre les membres de l'équipage doivent être un peu renforcés, et que ça aurait été idiot de ne pas valider sa demande. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Equius, un peu ébranlé. Je… Merci beaucoup. Je vais aller en parler avec mon équipe.

- Très bien. Merci d'être venu, fit Aranea Serket, toujours polie, toujours à l'affût.

- Oui, fais gaffe à toi, Equius, enchaîna Vriska Serket, acide, moqueuse, et Equius ne lui répondit pas.

Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être seul, il s'appuya quelques secondes contre un mur et s'accorda un temps de réflexion.

Jade avait parlé d'orques. Mais il y avait la créature. La chose, l'alien, le – il faudrait lui trouver une dénomination. Au final, ce ne serait pas sa faute ? Equius était persuadé que c'était lui. Elle. La chose. Celle avec les bras et les dents si pointues qui se plantaient dans les poissons qu'il lui apportait depuis six nuits déjà.

Non, ça ne pouvaient pas être des orques – ça ne coïncidait pas, et les orques ne pouvaient pas localiser, agresser, chasser les robots, car tous les robots avaient été détruits, pas juste un, ou même cinq, mais tous, comme s'il avait s'agi d'un jeu.

Equius inspira profondément et, pour se calmer, enleva l'élastique de sa queue-de-cheval pour mieux la refaire. Au milieu de l'opération, l'élastique claqua, et Equius se retrouva avec un bout de caoutchouc inutile qu'il enfonça avec fatalisme dans sa poche, avec les dix autres qu'il avait éclatés depuis le début du mois.

Tant pis pour la coiffure, donc. Retour aux choses sérieuses.

Ces orques perdus étaient la meilleure excuse qu'ils auraient pu trouver, et Equius décida d'en profiter. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Jade allait conduire les orques ailleurs, et lui allait –

Equius eut un peu honte de lui-même.

Enfin, tout irait bien.

Chitra était bel et bien là lorsqu'il revint dans l'atelier, Dirk penché au-dessus de son épaule comme un oiseau curieux, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements. Equius était habitué à ce comportement. Dirk n'aimait pas les erreurs. Lui non plus. Ils faisaient vraiment une formidable équipe.

Contrairement à Strider, Sitara Chitra n'était pas silencieuse lorsqu'elle travaillait. C'était même le contraire. Elle marmonnait sans cesse, le flot de ses paroles trop rapide et monotone pour que ce qu'elle dise prenne du sens, ce qui rendait le tout presque supportable. Mais elle savait qu'Equius n'aimait pas le bruit, alors, dès qu'elle le vit passer la porte, elle coupa son incessant babillage, se racla la gorge et se pencha davantage sur le robot.

Dirk, lui, parla, sans se détourner :

- Alors ?

- Jade dit qu'elle a trouvé ce qui détruit les robots, annonça Equius, et sa voix ne frémit pas une seule fois.

Strider eut quasiment un sursaut et se redressa avec plus d'espoir que ce qu'il l'aurait cru capable.

- Ah bon ?

- Ils ont repéré des orques blessés et perdus qui semblent traverser la zone.

- Mais ce n'est pas –

- Jade a dit que c'étaient des animaux très intelligents, le coupa Equius, anticipant ses doutes.

Chitra intervint brusquement, envoyant voler ses tresses dans son dos.

- C'est vrai ! fit-elle. Tu savais qu'ils peuvent communiquer avec d'autres orques pour attaquer des ennemis, même si les autres orques n'ont jamais été embêtés ? C'est génial, non ? Je trouve ça fantastique !

Equius ne savait rien de tout ça et se demandait vaguement si c'était vrai, mais il s'en fichait. Le doute qu'il avait vu dans les coins durs de la bouche de Dirk disparut, et il retrouva son expression neutre habituelle. Il lui trouva même l'air un peu soulagé.

Heureusement que Chitra s'y était mise. Il n'y avait pas meilleur mensonge que celui couvert par un autre, même si c'était un petit mensonge, un mensonge obligatoire.

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait se débrouiller pour les amener ailleurs. D'ici quelques jours, tout sera réglé.

- Seigneur Dieu, merci, soupira Dirk, et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'expédition, Equius le vit relâcher les épaules.

- Vraiment, putain, on va enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien. Ça me les coupe. Wow. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre une bière de célébration. Wow. Tu voudras quelque chose ? Toi aussi, Sitara, arrête ton travail et viens boire avec nous.

- On n'a rien fait de notre côté, objecta-t-elle.

- Rien à foutre. Pour une fois, ne pas être le héros de l'expédition ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Lève ton cul et profite de ce merveilleux miracle. Toi aussi, Equius, viens.

Equius fit non de la tête, très doucement.

- Je ne bois pas.

Dirk haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Viens quand même.

- Une minute, alors. J'arrive.

Il ne vit pas le regard de Dirk derrière ses lunettes noires, mais il avait peur qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Cependant, comme il garda le silence – et qu'aurait-il fait d'autre – Equius le poussa poliment, s'excusa lorsqu'il faillit marcher sur les tresses de Chitra, et se pencha sur son sac comme pour le fouiller.

- Allez, Sitara, ne perds pas ton temps à regarder ce crétin faire le rabat-joie dans son coin. On y va.

- J'ai dit que j'arrivais, répéta Equius.

- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Dirk passa la porte. Chitra se releva, rangea ses outils et, soudain, se tourna vers Equius, les sourcils froncés et l'air un peu déçu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- En fait, ce sont pas les orques qui communiquent avec leurs amis, ce sont les pies – ah, non, attends, ou les corbeaux ? Ah, oui, les corbeaux. Je confonds un peu, c'est la même couleur, tout ça…

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Equius. Ce n'est absolument pas grave.

Chitra hocha vivement de la tête.

- Oui, on s'en fout ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

Elle referma la porte de l'atelier. Equius attendit quelques secondes dans le silence et enfin, laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'il retenait depuis tout ce temps.

Alors comme ça, il recommençait à mentir.

Ce voyage ne lui faisait vraiment pas du bien.

Il se redressa et se frotta vivement les mains. Les éraflures de ses paumes se remirent à saigner. Il roula des yeux, agacé.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il en finisse vite.

* * *

><p>Il était deux heures trente-sept du matin lorsque, plus silencieux qu'une ombre, des entrailles de veau dans la main gauche, Equius se glissa hors du froid métallique du bateau pour se heurter au froid naturel des îles François-Joseph. Il s'était réveillé à deux heures trente. Comme toutes les nuits depuis six jours.<p>

Cette fois-ci, il neigeait. Le vent de la nuit dernière, qui l'avait un peu rebuté, était tombé. Equius en fut presque content. Le cercle blafard de la lune restait visible derrière les nuages. Lorsqu'Equius mit pied à terre, il s'enfonça dans la neige jusqu'au mollet.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le point de pêche. La neige ne l'avait pas recouvert, ou peut-être que la créature l'avait gardé visible, puisqu'il était toujours aussi noir, la pupille d'un monstre immense et gelé sur lequel ils se seraient tous échoués.

Les entrailles de veau sentaient la mort. Equius avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas vomir en cuisine. Il avait fait très attention à ne pas laisser de sang derrière lui dans le bateau. Sur la neige, c'était inutile. Chaque goutte de sang, épais et visqueux, qui tombait avec un petit « pouf » discret dans son sillage, était très vite recouverte de neige.

Lentement, comme un fantôme, la créature faisait sa ronde dans l'eau.

_« Elle est ponctuelle. »_ Un sourire traversa son visage.

Equius voyait sa nageoire dorsale, plus fine qu'un voile de mariée, effleurer la surface par occasions. Il déglutit et fit quelques pas de plus. Cette nuit, il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de l'ouverture. C'était son objectif. Il ne savait pas s'il irait plus loin.

A cette distance, Equius saurait viser sa tête.

Il s'arrêta. La créature fit de même, quelques secondes, puis, prudemment, sortit la tête de l'eau. Equius tint son regard puis baissa les yeux. C'était un signe de soumission chez les animaux. La chose semblait en être satisfaite.

Il entendit la neige craquer et, avec lenteur, Equius releva la tête. Le monstre était à moitié sorti de l'eau. Equius lui tendit les entrailles. La créature eut un sursaut et recula, se renfonçant jusqu'aux épaules dans l'océan. Ses yeux jaunes s'étaient amincis comme deux lames de rasoir sur son visage trop humain. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Equius ne bougeait pas (et il se forçait à ne pas bouger) alors l'alien se redressa, toujours lentement, toujours prêt à déchirer, à noyer et s'enfuir.

Equius espérait que les trésors de patience qu'il lui offrait n'auraient pas été dispersés en vain.

Il lui lança les entrailles qui fouettèrent l'air avec un grand bruit humide. La créature les attrapa au vol, d'une seule main, la droite, et ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la chair putride. Elle les laissa ensuite flotter près d'elle. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Equius.

Equius se redressa un peu et s'étira. Il allait devoir se laver les mains. Il était couvert de sang jusqu'au poignet, et, remarqua-t-il avec un soupçon de dégoût, de petits filaments gris et gras avaient collé à sa peau.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'alien, qui le fixait toujours avec attention. Son cœur battait un peu vite. Hier soir, il avait mangé devant lui, là où avant il se contentait de s'emparer de sa proie et de s'en aller. C'était bon signe. Très bon signe, même.

La créature s'approcha du bord. Equius ne frémit même pas.

Dans un mouvement si désinvolte qu'il faillit le faire rire, le monstre croisa les bras sur la glace. Puis, s'emparant de l'un des restes qu'Equius lui avait jeté, il le déchira et l'engloutit sans même le mâcher, ses dents brillant bleu, blanc et pourpre dans sa bouche.

Le rire d'Equius mourut dans sa gorge et, à la place, il le regarda faire avec quelque chose qui ressemblait terriblement à de l'enchantement dans sa poitrine. La même sensation de fierté et de ravissement qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il avait réussi pour la première fois à dompter un cheval rétif.

La créature ne mangea pas tout. Patiemment, presque sans le regarder (comme si, d'un seul coup, Equius n'était plus considéré comme une menace, mais il voyait bien ses muscles tendus, la raideur dans son dos), l'alien enroula les entrailles restantes autour de ses poignets. Ainsi paré de chair et de sang, il se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air terrifiant.

Equius avait un vague sourire au bord des lèvres.

La créature le considéra un instant, puis (Equius crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter) ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents et il lui sourit à son tour.

Equius se sentit inexplicablement gêné.

Puis le monstre retourna dans les abysses, les entrailles disparaissant avec lui, laissant Equius prendre la neige sur le crâne tout seul.

Il n'y resta pas longtemps, cependant, et se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se retint au dernier moment d'allumer la lumière. Dirk dormait ici cette nuit. Il l'entendait respirer avec régularité. Equius, pour un très bref instant, se demanda qu'est-ce qui l'avait empêché de sortir cette fois-ci.

Il passa un temps fou à se laver les mains. Il avait beau y mettre autant de savon qu'il voulait, il avait toujours l'impression de sentir la faible odeur du veau mort ramper sur sa peau. Mais cela ne le dérangeait qu'à moitié. Il était préoccupé par autre chose, quelque chose de plus important, quelque chose de moral.

Equius détestait les choix moraux. Ils le faisaient toujours douter de sa propre moralité. Nepeta disait toujours qu'il n'était pas gentil. Ni moral. Elle avait sûrement raison.

Après dix longues minutes passées les mains dans l'eau froide, il n'en était toujours pas arrivé à une conclusion qui le satisfaisait, et c'était un peu inquiétant.

_« Je verrai ça demain »,_ se dit-il. _« Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me reposer. Il ne faut pas prendre de décisions à la légère. »_

Il savait cependant que demain ne lui apporterait pas de réponse. Il était vraiment _mauvais _à ce genre de choses.

* * *

><p>- Salut salut, Zahhak, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?<p>

Roxy Lalonde n'attendit pas qu'il l'invite pour s'assoir à sa table et étaler ses bras et ses vêtements d'une alarmante nuance de rose devant son nez. Equius releva la tête avec effort, replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air fatigué.

(Parfois, il regrettait ses lunettes de soleil noires, réduites en morceau dans son précédent appartement. Il les avait détruites sur un coup de sang. Mais elles lui avaient été utiles. Il en aurait bien eu besoin ici.)

- Bonjour. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Oh, génial, génial, beaucoup mieux depuis hier en tous cas. Franchement, tu as bien fait de ne pas venir à la réunion hier soir, Jane était _tellement_ énervée… C'était pas drôle du tout, mais du genre profondeurs les plus noires de l'enfer pas drôle. Tu vois le pas drôle ?

- Oui, il me paraît assez clair.

- Bref, enfin j'ai un peu fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire hier, Mutter m'a bien aidée, et… ben, on n'a rien trouvé.

Equius se tint plus droit. Il avait transmis à Roxy les demandes de Jade concernant l'air du bateau. Elle lui en avait demandé les raisons : il s'était tu. C'était à Jade de régler ce genre de problèmes. Mais heureusement pour elle, Roxy Lalonde s'ennuyait, alors elle avait accepté.

- Rien du tout ?

- No-o-ope, fit-elle, accentuant volontairement le « o » et claquant ses lèvres sur le « p ».

Puis elle ajouta :

- A un moment, on a cru détecter un champignon parasite du genre cordyceps, mais que dalle, c'était juste une poussière bizarre. Ça aurait été marrant que l'apocalypse zombie se produise au milieu du Pôle Nord, parce qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen qu'elle se développe. Phénomène mondial mon cul, de toute façon jamais rien se passe au Pôle Nord !

- Donc, rien de dangereux.

- Tout est clair mon capitaine.

Un silence un peu gêné s'étira entre eux, et Equius le brisa d'un toussotement.

- Quant à Jade…

Roxy fit un geste de la main, qui signifiait selon lui « tout va bien ne t'en fais pas ».

- Je serai muette comme une tombe. Je sais pas vraiment si Miss Van der Decken et son commandant au nom trop long aimeraient qu'on vienne fourrer nos doigts métaphoriques dans leurs métaphoriques affaires. D'ailleurs faudra trop qu'on trouve un surnom au commandant. Tu ne sais pas comme c'est dur de le prononcer quand on est bourré. Dirk essaie des fois, c'est hilarant.

- Est-ce que Dirk boit beaucoup ? demanda-t-il.

Roxy haussa les épaules, mais il crut voir quelque chose se rapprochant du malaise sur son visage.

- Pas autant que ce qu'il pourrait, éluda-t-elle. Je le surveille, t'inquiètes pas, c'est un grand garçon.

Equius hocha la tête et but une gorgée de café. Roxy Lalonde regarda autour d'elle puis son visage s'éclaircit.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois dire bonjour à des gens, moi, je suis une femme super occupée. Allez, on se revoit bientôt. A plus, Equius !

- Au revoir, répondit-il, mais dans le vide, car elle était déjà partie.

Ce n'était pas grave. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, et lui non plus. Mais maintenant, tout allait bien. Equius referma les yeux et finit son café avec un semblant de contentement. Lui aussi avait des choses à faire. Il fallait qu'il prenne son médicament et il retournerait à la calle pour récupérer les matériaux du jour. A moins que l'une des assistantes ne l'ait fait avant lui. Il espérait que non.

Il alla poser sa tasse vide à la cuisine et sortit de la salle à manger.

Il n'avait pas fait vingt mètres qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sa nuque se couvrit de sueur. Ses poings se serrèrent ; il sentit son dos se raidir et, essayant de rester serein, il ralentit son souffle, se concentra sur le bruit autour de lui.

Il crut entendre des pas. Puis une respiration, si ténue qu'elle aurait pu ne pas exister. Elle venait de derrière lui. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son dos. Equius ferma les paupières. Ça ne pouvait pas être un assassin, pas quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal, sûrement pas. Mais si c'était le cas, il savait faire mal en retour. Sept ans de tae-kwon-do étaient bien suffisants pour apprendre à lancer un pied dans un visage et en briser tous les os.

- Monsieur Zahhak.

_« Pitié non, non s'il vous plaît non. »_

Equius se retourna.

Il n'y avait plus cette douleur sourde dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il regardait Damara Megido, ce désir terne qui lui arrachait le cœur. Ou peut-être que si, car Damara Megido ressemblait toujours autant à une terrifiante copie ratée d'Aradia Megido, une copie qui se baignait dans le sang d'innocents et apportait la mort de toutes choses. Mais ce désir était étouffé, enterré sous la pure terreur que cette femme lui faisait ressentir, et il avait beau faire deux mètres dix, il se sentait aussi vain et faible qu'un rat mort sous son regard.

- Vous avez oublié votre manteau, dit-elle, la voix morte, les yeux morts.

Elle le lui tendit et il le reprit sans dire un seul mot. Elle ne battait pas des paupières.

_« Elle vient pour m'avertir »_, réalisa-t-il. _« Elle me surveille, elle me traque. Elle veut que je le sache. Qu'elle ne m'a pas abandonné, que je ne suis pas en sécurité. Est-ce que c'est à cause – Aradia, non, ce n'est pas ça, elle n'essaierait pas de se venger, ou si, mon Dieu, Aradia, Aradia, Aradia… »_

- Merci, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

- De rien. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle glissa à sa droite. Son parfum était capiteux : il avait senti le même dans la boutique de fleurs lorsqu'il avait dû choisir les bouquets qui allaient colorer la tombe de Nepeta. Il lui prit aux tripes. Equius sentit ses genoux faiblir.

A cet instant, si Damara Megido l'avait poussé, il serait tombé à ses pieds et il se serait haï pour ça, il se serait senti honteux, dégoûtant, sali, mais il serait tombé quand même devant ce clone répugnant d'Aradia qui mettait un point d'honneur à souiller les derniers souvenirs heureux qu'il avait avec elle.

Mais Damara Megido ne le poussa pas. Equius resta debout, sa parka en main. La femme disparut au détour du couloir.

Equius mit un certain moment avant de se souvenir qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il aille prendre ses médicaments.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, Equius avait pris un fusil.<p>

Et une Thermos de café.

Il faisait moins quinze degrés. Equius, parfois, était très heureux d'avoir choisi une expédition aussi éloignée de toute terre habitable, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas en ce moment. Son gant était poisseux de gras alors qu'il avançait vers le point de pêche, et le froid le gelait presque aussitôt.

Mais la créature était là. C'était déjà ça.

La neige avait été battue par le vent, redevenue aussi dure que de la glace. Equius faillit tomber, plusieurs fois, avant de pouvoir atteindre l'ouverture. La créature avait sorti la tête de l'eau pour le regarder faire. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu une expression très, très proche de la moquerie sur son visage.

Il en fut à la fois énervé et honteux, et son fusil, calé sous son bras, lui parut plus lourd.

Il s'assit prudemment au bord de l'eau. L'alien était si proche de lui qu'il aurait pu le toucher. Au final, Equius s'était plus approché que ce qu'il l'avait initialement prévu. Ce n'était pas très grave.

Il posa sa Thermos à sa droite, son fusil à sa gauche, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tendit au monstre le filet de viande gluant qu'il lui devait qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu différent de d'habitude.

Equius avait beaucoup observé la créature. Si on le lui avait demandé (et il remerciait le Ciel que personne ne l'ait fait) il aurait pu la dessiner, il en était certain.

Le monstre était probablement ce à quoi ressemblerait l'enfant d'une femme et d'un grand requin blanc : un être humain gris et osseux, fait de branchies, de griffes, de cornes et de deux rangées de dents. Ses épaules étaient presque aussi musclées que ceux d'Equius. Sa peau aurait pu être lisse : mais Equius avait vu des taches écailleuses ramper sur les endroits les plus fins, l'articulation des coudes, le long du nez et des ailettes qui couvraient ce qui lui servait de cheveux.

Il avait des jambes. Equius n'en avait vu que les ombres blanches affleurer à la surface. Ça l'avait plus étonné qu'horrifié. Il s'était attendu à une espèce de queue de sirène, plus pratique pour évoluer sous l'eau, mais le monstre ne paraissait pas en avoir besoin.

Il ne savait pas si la chose était mâle ou femelle, ou si elle avait un sexe, pour tout ce qu'il en savait.

Et elle n'avait jamais porté quoique ce soit qui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à un vêtement.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

La créature vit le regard d'Equius posé sur les bijoux d'os et de pierres enroulés autour de ses cornes, perdus dans ses cheveux noirs (ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, et là encore Equius en eut un coup au cœur, l'alien avait des _bijoux_) et un autre de ses sourires moqueurs lui trancha les joues.

L'alien leva alors négligemment la main pour cacher ses ornements, l'air si faussement surpris de les y trouver qu'Equius ricana. Le son fit sursauter la créature, mais elle ne repartit pas. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de s'intéresser à la viande.

Equius cessa bientôt de rire et le poids de ce qu'il devait faire lui écrasa à nouveau les épaules. Il considéra la créature près de lui avec ce qu'il identifia comme de la pitié.

C'étaient les ordres. Les ordres qu'on ne disait pas, mais qu'Equius, toujours, à chaque fois, comprenait, exécutait, et jamais il ne devait s'en plaindre, parce que c'était comme ça que le monde tournait : des gens disaient, et des gens faisaient. Equius faisait.

Tout doucement, il saisit son fusil.

La créature ne le remarqua pas. Ou si elle le remarqua, elle ne jugea pas son geste comme une tentative de l'assassiner, ce qui était un peu dommage. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressée par la bouteille Thermos. En ce moment, elle y avançait une main gris pâle avec curiosité.

- Attention, c'est chaud, marmonna Equius, qui avait l'index sur la gâchette.

La créature n'en avait rien à faire. Une ou deux secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, attendant de voir si la Thermos allait brusquement se mettre à bouger et lui arracher les doigts. Mais devant l'immobilité de sa proie, l'alien l'attrapa à pleine main.

Il la retira presque immédiatement avec une grimace de douleur et un grognement qui débordait tant de rage et d'incompréhension qu'Equius en lâcha son fusil.

Parce que c'était tellement humain. Tellement normal mon Dieu.

Par réflexe, il tendit la main vers l'alien afin de l'apaiser.

Il ne se rendit compte de l'idiotie de son idée que lorsqu'il sentit ses griffes dans sa chair molle.

Ce fut très rapide. Lui et la créature reculèrent tous deux en même temps. Equius serra son poignet ensanglanté de la main droite, les yeux ronds, la respiration coupée. Il n'osait pas regarder. La douleur était atténuée par le froid. L'alien le fixait avec les mêmes yeux écarquillés, noirs et jaunes, sa main douloureuse serrée contre sa poitrine.

Le sang gelait lorsqu'il touchait le sol et Equius se surprit d'être encore en vie.

Il aurait pu faire tellement pire. L'alien était tellement puissant. Il aurait pu le réduire en morceaux. Il aurait pu lui briser les deux os du bras comme il aurait cassé une brindille. Equius aurait disparu et personne – personne – ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé, au fond de l'océan, avec toutes les choses gluantes et mortes qui y dormaient depuis des années. Il aurait pu faire ça et Equius n'aurait même pas été en colère.

Le monstre lui avait égratigné le poignet.

Equius avait presque envie de pleurer.

Alors, dans un battement de cœur presque éperdu, il abandonna tout. Son idée de balle dans la tête, de devoir, de meurtre – car ça aurait été un meurtre, fait de sang froid sur une créature capable de raison, d'intelligence, et d'avoir le sourire moqueur le plus dentu et le plus humainement énervant qu'Equius n'avait jamais vu. Tout ça partit aux ordures. C'étaient tout ce qu'étaient ces idées de toute manière. Des déchets.

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe.

De sa main valide, tremblant un peu, il porta la Thermos à ses lèvres et se noya dans le café brûlant.

_« Je suis dans une sale situation. »_

* * *

><p>Equius lança à sa main bandée un regard noir.<p>

- Tu ne vas pas prendre encore deux heures pour te préparer. Megido va péter un câble. Laisse-moi faire.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en sortir seul, claqua Equius.

- Oh, calme-toi d'accord, je ne suis pas la personne dans cette chambre qui a été assez stupide pour m'empaler sur des vis au milieu de la nuit parce que son âme si dépourvue d'égoïsme lui a soufflé « non, n'allume pas la lumière, tu vas réveiller ton seul ami ».

- Je ne me suis pas empalé –

- Alors ta gueule et laisse-moi faire.

Equius, avec mauvaise grâce, ferma les yeux et retroussa le nez lorsque Dirk lui fit passer la tête par le col de son t-shirt.

- Tu sais, maintenant j'ai honte du ton sarcastique que j'employais quand je disais qu'il fallait que tu fasses gaffe à tes mains. Ta personnalité foncièrement rebelle a dû te pousser à t'auto-transformer en purée et c'est entièrement ma faute. Quel mauvais père je fais.

- Mmf, fut tout ce que répondit Equius, qui avait la sensation très désagréable d'être traité comme un petit enfant.

- Pas de ce langage avec moi, jeune homme.

Dirk alla chercher son pull alors qu'Equius faisait de son mieux pour passer ses bras dans les manches. Il ne savait pas si son inquiétude lui plaisait ou le mettait mal à l'aise. Equius étant mal à l'aise devant à peu-près l'entièreté de la création, il soupçonnait la deuxième option d'être exacte.

Il y avait aussi sûrement un peu de culpabilité dans tout ça. Bien sûr qu'Equius n'était pas tombé sur des vis. Mais il avait très bien fait semblant. Equius savait faire semblant. Il n'en était pas très fier.

La créature lui avait fait plus mal que ce qu'il pensait. Du centre de la paume jusqu'au creux du poignet, trois grandes coupures lui balafraient la peau. Il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il avait même la vague impression qu'il ne lui en aurait pas voulu s'il avait fait pire. Ça aurait été normal. Il était tellement dangereux.

Equius frissonna.

- Allez, plus que trois épaisseurs à enfiler. Tiens le choc.

La voix de Dirk le rappela à la réalité. Il secoua la tête.

- Je t'assure que –

Dirk ne le laissa pas protester et lui enfonça sans ménagement la tête dans sa polaire, lui écrasant le nez au passage.

- Navré, navré, marmonna-t-il. J'ai l'habitude de faire ça à mon frère, qui lui, contrairement à certains, n'est pas le genre de mec à se couper en deux par accident.

- J'ai compris l'accusation, répondit Equius.

- Heureusement, je m'inquiéterais pour toi si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

Equius avait à peine fini d'enfiler ses manches que Dirk l'étouffait déjà avec un autre pull. La répétition de tous ces événements lui faisait presque peur, comme si ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Une perspective terrifiante qui fut heureusement évitée par l'irruption d'une personne qu'Equius ne put pas voir, les yeux couverts par sa polaire.

- Salut, dit Dirk.

Il tira d'un coup très sec sur son col et Equius put enfin voir qui était entré dans leur atelier de si bon matin. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse de Jake English. Ses préjugés eurent tort.

Jane Crocker, la cuisinière, était à moitié entrée dans la chambre, les joues rouges, le regard volontairement tourné vers le plafond.

- Bonjour, fit Equius, et il se dépêtra dans son pull, se retenant de grimacer lorsque les manches appuyèrent sur ses coupures.

- Jane, tu peux baisser les yeux, tu sais, à moins que la vue de deux hommes complètement habillés ne provoque en toi des émois que tu ne saurais qualifier –

- Oh, s'il te _plaît_. Je ne voulais juste pas interrompre quoi que –

- Vous n'interrompiez rien du tout, la coupa Equius, en tirant sur ses manches pour être certain qu'elles s'arrêtaient toutes bien au même niveau.

- Je – oui, d'accord, peut-être, mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Dirk.

- Juste te parler un moment, avant que tu ne te mettes au travail.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de chercher un semblant d'émotion sur le visage de Dirk. Mais il aurait pu être sculpté dans la cire que ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Très bien, finit-il par soupirer. Allons discuter gaiement.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, dit Jane.

- Je m'en doute. On se voit vite, Equius. Il faut qu'on aille vérifier le chargement de batteries et voir si on n'aurait pas oublié une caisse, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'en a presque plus.

- On se rejoint dans la calle, acquiesça Equius.

Il eut l'impression que c'était exactement ce que Dirk attendait qu'il dise. Dirk lui adressa un petit signe de tête, quasi-imperceptible, avant de suivre Jane et de disparaître dans le couloir, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Equius laça ses chaussures avec beaucoup de difficultés, fit de son mieux pour s'attacher les cheveux et sortit à son tour de la chambre.

Il avait rêvé de la créature cette nuit. Il avait aussi rêvé de Nepeta qui le giflait avec un poisson géant.

Il fit de son mieux pour interpréter tout ça et échoua lamentablement. Equius n'était pas doué avec les rêves. D'autres personnes, dans son entourage, avaient su, un jour.

Mais ça avait peut-être un rapport avec ce qu'il avait dans l'idée de faire cette nuit.

_« Nepeta approuverait »_, se dit-il avec optimisme.

Oui, ça expliquait très bien la gifle et le poisson géant. Oui.

* * *

><p>Equius s'était demandé, la nuit après celle où il s'était fait lacérer la main par un monstre arctique, si ledit monstre arctique n'allait pas s'enfuir pour toujours. Mais le monstre arctique devait avoir ses raisons, car il était là lorsqu'il était revenu. Il avait lorgné un moment sa main couverte de bandages puis n'y avait plus prêté attention. Equius se demandait s'il ressentait du remords. Il se demandait tellement de choses.<p>

C'était pour ça que son idée avait du sens. S'il n'allait pas tuer la créature, alors autant essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. Une alliance, une trêve, une conversation, quelque chose qui justifierait son choix. Oh oui, Dieu seul savait à quel point Equius avait besoin d'une justification.

Cette nuit, le froid était moins vif, plus insidieux. Equius n'avait pas mangé sa viande au dîner. A chaque fois qu'il était certain de ne pas être surveillé (pas même par Damara. Elle mangeait en même temps que l'équipage, dans une autre pièce), il jetait les bouts de porc salé dans la poche de son manteau.

Il devrait le laver. Tant pis. C'était pour la science.

La créature était toujours à l'heure, la tête entre les bras. Elle avait changé de bijoux. Equius ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui la poussait à venir décorée maintenant, ni à quel point elle avait réfléchi dessus. Il savait que le monstre était intelligent, c'était certain. Mais à quel point ?

Une fois les traditionnels échanges effectués (Equius offrait sa nourriture ; l'alien… offrait sa présence, il supposait), Equius s'assit, un peu nerveux, et se racla la gorge. Le monstre lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Je…

_« Ça va être désastreux. »_

- Je m'appelle Equius. Equius Zahhak.

Aucune réaction, sinon un sourcil un peu froncé dont la signification pouvait être que la créature réfléchissait. Ou peut-être était-elle trop abasourdie pour répondre. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

- Equius, répéta-t-il.

De sa main valide, il se désigna. Il pensa à tous ces films où les deux héros ne se comprenaient pas au premier abord et finissaient par coopérer. C'était beaucoup mieux au cinéma. Là, maintenant, il se trouvait plutôt ridicule.

L'alien garda les sourcils froncés un instant encore. Et puis, d'un seul coup, son visage s'illumina, et ses épaules tressautèrent alors qu'un cliquètement aigu lui échappait, et il s'étala sur la glace, l'eau noire frémissant autour de lui.

Equius regarda la créature comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde paire de cornes. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait et, même, avait presque peur de le faire.

Est-ce que cette chose se _moquait_ de ses tentatives de communication ?

Vraiment ? _Vraiment ? _

_« Qu'il aille se faire fou… »_

Il se sentit à la fois très fasciné et très vexé, et son expression dût plaire à l'alien. Son cliquètement partit presque dans l'inaudible et il renversa la tête en arrière, découvrant ses dents. Equius se renfrogna et croisa les bras, instinctivement, l'offense prenant le pas sur le ravissement.

L'alien ricana encore un petit moment, puis, gloussant toujours un peu, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et, relevant la tête, il offrit à Equius un sourire et gargouilla quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Pardon ?

La créature haussa les yeux au ciel et refit exactement le même son. Equius plissa les yeux et, lentement, essaya d'épeler le mot qu'il venait de prononcer, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- E…

- « … », fit la créature.

C'était un son parfaitement inintelligible et Equius essaya une fois de plus de le reproduire.

- Eh-r-d.

La créature gloussa une fois de plus et répéta, avec une patience amusée qui montrait très clairement qu'il se payait sa tête. Mais Equius était têtu. Le son venait de la gorge, presque entièrement exhalé, et il avait l'impression d'entendre quelque chose comme une nasale à la fin, presque pas audible.

- Ehredn. Erreda. E…

- « Erhedè-n », cracha la créature.

- Eherden, dit Equius.

La créature hocha rapidement de la tête deux fois sur la droite. Equius n'y comprit rien. La créature eut l'air un peu énervée.

- Rh-rh-rh, fit-elle, en désignant du bout d'une griffe jaunâtre un point apparemment aléatoire sur sa gorge.

Equius cligna des yeux. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais en anglais.

Hésitant, il repassa à sa langue natale, qui paraissait déjà plus appropriée à la situation (et ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas parlé égyptien, des années) :

- Erhad-n.

La créature cligna des yeux.

- Erhedan ? Erhid-n. Erhidan. Eridan, oh, pour l'amour du Ciel, quoi ?

La créature eut un autre petit geste, différent du premier. Il aurait pu dire oui, non, ou merde, et Equius n'en saurait jamais rien.

- Eridan ? répéta-t-il.

L'alien haussa à nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais il avait un petit, petit sourire au coin des lèvres, qui n'était ni moqueur ni ironique, peut-être un peu flatté. Equius soupira. _« Allons-y avec Eridan, alors. »_

- Eridan. Je suis… Equius.

L'alien courba un peu les épaules. Ses yeux étaient plissés, l'air presque inquiet.

- K, marmonna-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ça, je… Equius.

- K.

- Equius.

- « Ekkich », répéta-t-il. « Na K. »

- S-s. Equiu_sss_.

- « Ekuish. »

Malgré ses efforts, l'alien – Eridan, Eridan donc, il fallait qu'il l'appelle Eridan et, sa voix n'était pas très aigue, et bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû identifier son sexe sur sa voix, mais il ne pouvait pas dire « la chose » plus longtemps, alors disons mâle, et il comptait bien finir par lui poser la question – Eridan donc ne pouvait pas prononcer les « s ».

_« C'est normal, il vit sous l'eau, le s ne s'entend pas sous l'eau. Et puis je prononce son nom très mal aussi, je suppose. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.»_

- « Ekquirhh », répéta-t-il, en feulant le _s_, puis il ajouta une suite de sons qu'Equius ne chercha même pas à séparer les uns des autres.

Equius relâcha les épaules et respira profondément, toujours un peu extatique. La cré- _Eridan_ le regarda faire avec ce qui semblait être de l'appréhension.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se comprendre. Fantastique.

Il aurait dû y penser. C'était une créature aquatique, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il parvienne à émettre un son. C'était impossible qu'ils parlent la même langue. Même si –

Une idée germa soudainement dans la tête d'Equius. Relevant le crâne, il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Eridan et dit, avec beaucoup de difficultés :

- _Dobri dièn_.

C'était du russe.

Eridan l'écouta attentivement, puis dit :

- « Dobrli dierher ».

Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Dobri…

- Rl. Rl.

Eridan tendit sa langue pour lui montrer comment faire.

- Dobrl- Dobrli… Dierher. Dobrli dierher.

Ça voulait dire bonjour, ou tout du moins, il espérait que ça veuille dire bonjour.

- Dobrli dierher. « Bonjour. »

- « Bonjour », répondit Eridan, avec un sourire ravi, probablement le reflet de celui qu'Equius avait sur les lèvres en ce moment-même.

Ils durent passer au moins cinq minutes à se répéter « bonjour » mutuellement. Equius avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été à ce point heureux depuis des mois. C'était très bien.

Tout était très bien. Il parlait à un alien qui s'appelait Eridan et c'était fantastique.

* * *

><p>- Tu as du cran, Zahhak. Tu viens dans ma chambre, tu me proposes cet arrangement, aujourd'hui, alors que je suis tellement occupée, et je devrais te dire oui et n'en tirer aucun bénéfice, tout faire par pure générosité. C'est ça que tu me proposes ?<p>

Equius s'était attendu à beaucoup de spectacle de la part de Vriska Serket. Mais ça dépassait, en réalité, toutes les craintes qu'il avait eu. Vriska Serket vivait pour le spectacle.

Il allait perdre beaucoup de temps et ça avait intérêt à payer dans la durée.

- Je ne parlais pas de générosité, mais oui, c'est ça, répondit-il, plus neutre que jamais.

Vriska Serket poussa un soupir exagérément long et fit tourner l'une de ses bagues trop grandes autour de son doigt. Elle était assise sur la table qu'elle avait dans sa chambre (bien plus grande que la leur), tandis qu'Equius, près de la porte, était resté debout tout en ayant l'impression de rejouer une scène d'un mauvais film d'espionnage.

Vriska Serket avait l'attitude parfaite pour le rôle de l'antagoniste. Mais Equius ne pouvait pas lui dire ça en face. C'était la sœur de Mrs Serket, elle était plus haute dans la hiérarchie que lui. Il devait lui montrer du respect.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ?

- Une distraction ? proposa-t-il.

Vriska Serket lança sa bague dans les airs, la rattrapa avec adresse et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle frimait. Elle frimait tellement.

- Tu insinues que je m'ennuie ?

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je peux toujours m'adresser à qu-

- Oh, non, non, tu ne vas pas en parler à ma sœur. Ça ira, Zahhak. On va faire un deal toi et moi. Ça te va ?

- Tout dépend du deal, répondit-il prudemment.

- C'est facile. Je me décarcasse à t'apprendre le russe, je sacrifie mon précieux temps pour toi, je sue sang et eau pour t'arracher un soupçon de connaissances et, moi, tout ce que je te demande, c'est une petite faveur.

- Quelle faveur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une faveur. Quand je voudrai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, je te le dirai, et tu le feras.

- C'est vague.

- C'est ça ou rien.

- Je peux toujours aller voir Mrs Serket, insista-t-il.

- Elle ne t'aidera pas. Ou peut-être que si, histoire d'avoir l'air gentille et supérieure et indispensable à ta pathétique petite vie, mais tu le regretterais. Je te le garantis.

Equius n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de continuer ces arguments enfantins. Il abandonna.

- Très bien. Une faveur, alors.

- Parfait ! Tu vois, Zahhak, c'est pas difficile d'obéir !

Equius ne répondit pas. Vriska Serket sauta de la table sur laquelle elle était perchée, s'approcha de lui, lui donna une claque sur l'épaule et dit :

- Allez, viens par là. On va bien devoir commencer par le commencement.

Elle l'installa de force devant son bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, prit une poignée de feuilles, deux stylos et s'assit devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas si écrire russe me serait très utile, fit Equius.

Vriska le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre la tête.

- Ah, ok, t'es con en fait, lâcha-t-elle, les yeux froids.

- Je…

- Regarde. Ferme ta gueule et _regarde_. Si tu ne sais pas écrire, alors tu ne sais pas lire. Donc tu as le vocabulaire d'un gamin de quatre ans. Et encore, les gamins de quatre ans de nos jours grandissent avec Dora l'Exploratrice et toutes ces conneries, alors les lettres, ils les connaissent. Quand t'as appris l'anglais, est-ce que tu as dit « non, je vais me contenter de l'oral, merci bien ? »

- Je n'avais pas exactement le choix.

- Tu ne l'as pas ici non plus. Compris ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Désolé.

Vriska renifla et, d'un geste sec, dessina un petit symbole dans le coin de sa feuille, qu'elle tendit à Equius.

- Ça, c'est la lettre « a ». C'est pas compliqué, ça s'écrit comme un a. Bravo. Génial, t'as tout compris. Tu vas m'en faire deux lignes.

- Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas apprendre quelques mots, avant ? marmonna-t-il en espérant recevoir une réponse positive.

- Поместитесь вашу голову в вашу задницу, так что я не буду видеть это больше, вы скулящий передник, répondit Vriska Serket, sur un ton qui n'avait pas spécialement l'air amical.

Equius serra les lèvres et se tut.

A la fin de la séance, malgré tout, il avait appris la moitié de l'alphabet, en attaché et en script, et Vriska, se sentant d'humeur magnanime, lui offrit un dictionnaire anglo-russe. Equius en fut presque ému.

- Tu vas en chier, je te préviens, lui dit-elle.

- Ça ira. C'est pour la bonne cause.

- Pour la science ?

- Exactement.

* * *

><p>Equius, le premier soir où il apporta son cahier de russe et son crayon gris au point de pêche dans lequel l'attendait impatiemment Eridan, réalisa à quel point il aurait dû avoir peur.<p>

Il réalisa également à quel point il n'en avait pas, peur.

Tout le monde avait raison. Il était bizarre. Il avait toujours, toujours été bizarre. Il avait été l'enfant qui mentait, l'enfant qui ne parlait pas, l'enfant qui parlait bizarrement, qui aimait des choses bizarres, qui faisait, rêvait des choses bizarres, des choses dont il ne se rappelait qu'à moitié à propos de météores et de grandes créatures blanches qui n'avaient pas de sens.

Il avait encore l'occasion de s'enfuir.

Mais Equius, parce qu'il était Equius, le bizarre, ne s'enfuit pas.

- « Bonjour », dit-il à Eridan, et il s'assit sur la glace, lui donna les filets de poissons qu'il avait pu récupérer, ouvrit son cahier et, pendant qu'Eridan mangeait un huitième de son repas, relut silencieusement les dix mots de russe qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard, il connaissait dix mots de la langue d'Eridan.

Et il n'avait toujours pas peur.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'important dans ce chapitre. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis deux semaines à l'écrire. Parce que je suis comme ça moi. Une grosse feignasse. Mais j'ai des beaux cheveux alors on me pardonne.<strong>

**Je ne suis pas certaine que mon russe soit parfait. Mais Vriska ne dit pas des choses très sympathiques.**

**J'espère mettre moins de temps à écrire le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire et un roman à écrire, et puis pas beaucoup de musique pour me supporter dans ma lecture :c **

**D'ailleurs, s'il y a des chansons qui vous ont toujours pour une raison plus ou moins obscure fait penser à une romance étrange et vaguement zoophile entre un monstre arctique et un ingénieur en robotique perdu, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire leurs titres dans un quelconque message !**

**Allez, profitez bien de l'année 2015, je vous souhaite à tous tout le bonheur du monde ! (enfin peut-être pas tout mais une bonne partie quoi.)**

**Tach-Pistache, celle qui ne savait pas avoir l'air sincère**


	4. And raised the sail

**Titre : As Jonah Said**

**Auteure : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating : M, comme... Malice. Monstrueux. Malsain. Montgolfière. Que de mots terrifiants sous cette simple lettre. J'en ai la chair de poule. Toi aussi tu as la chair de poule ? Wow. Wow. Trop dingue.**

**Disclaimer : Hussie me pardonnera d'écrire sur ces idiots, j'en suis presque certaine. Disons quarante pour-cent certaine, histoire de garder une marge d'erreur, parce que la modestie est une vertu, et que j'aime me croire vertueuse.**

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ? : Salutations, bande de... petits... Hérissons... (nice rattrape. Oui, je m'auto-nice. Je n'ai personne pour nicer mes blagues alors je dois le faire moi-même. C'est une honte. Une honte.)  
><strong>

**Bon, oui ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, d'ailleurs je m'en excuse, mais vous savez quoi ?  
>... Rien. En fait, rien. On n'apprend rien de génial, l'intrigue mystérieuse n'avance pas, c'est la dèche. Ca pue à peine la merde. Je suis presque déçue par moi-même. Heureusement que je sais que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. J'aime de plus en plus Equius donc c'est cool. C'est tellement un mec paumé et renfermé. Genre, tellement, tellement renfermé. J'adore le concept.<br>Sinon, une fois de plus j'aimerai remercier mes lecteurs et mes lectrices, et encore plus les revieweuses qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'elles pensaient du chapitre précédent ! Mention spéciale à MogowKo, ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît, j'espère faire honneur aux personnages ! :D  
>Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Je vous dis à bientôt, et bonne lecture !<br>**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>"We are going toward the sea. I have swollen. I am carried away. Sometimes at night love comes up so quickly and so high, and if we have no little boat perhaps it is because we want to roll breathless under the ocean floor."<p>

Hélène Cixous, The Book of Promethea

* * *

><p>Bite chunks out of meYou're a shark and I'm swimming/My heart still thumps as I bleed/And all your friends come sniffing.

Alt-J, Tessellate

* * *

><p>- Je ne comprends pas, dit Dirk, pour ce qu'Equius pensait être la troisième fois.<p>

Il avait une canette gelée dans la main droite et la tête dans la main gauche. La lampe de bureau de leur atelier était braquée droit sur ses lunettes et les blanchissait complètement. Equius se demanda s'il était ivre. C'était la troisième canette qu'il ouvrait. Ou plutôt la troisième depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que Dirk boive. Mais il ne lui avait rien proposé, c'était déjà ça.

- Elle a dit qu'ils étaient partis. Elle l'a dit. Je l'ai entendue dire que les orques s'étaient éloignés.

Equius, coincé entre la couchette et la table, ne dit rien, et attendit patiemment qu'il finisse de parler. Dirk avait la voix un peu plus lente que d'habitude, mais son visage était toujours parfaitement inexpressif. C'était automatique. Le sarcasme et le marbre étaient les deux moyens de défense de Strider. Equius respectait ça.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il avait même un peu peur de parler. Il n'allait pas tout d'un coup lancer dans la conversation : « au fait, ce ne sont pas des orques, c'est un alien qui fait tout ça. Je le sais depuis un moment maintenant. Je ne t'avais pas dit ? Oui, c'est parce qu'en fait, l'alien est presque sympathique. Ahah. »

C'était impensable. Purement impensable.

Alors il ne disait rien – ne pensait même pas à dire quelque chose, non, c'était le piège – et espérait, un peu, que sa présence lui apportait un quelconque réconfort.

Il n'était pas très réconfortant en lui-même, mais il supposait

(de vieux souvenirs – de journées passées au soleil, derrière des fenêtres à moitié closes, enfoui dans un fauteuil informe, Nepeta roulée en boule contre lui comme si leur proximité allait pouvoir recoller les morceaux de son cœur en poussière, et il faisait de son mieux, promis – lui revinrent en mémoire, et il changea son cours de pensée. Il _savait_, pas _supposait_, _savait_)

il savait qu'il pouvait parfois fournir quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

- Je l'ai entendue, répéta-t-il, plus faiblement.

- Dirk, fit Equius, très doucement.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter, il éleva la voix.

- Dirk.

Cette fois-ci, Strider tourna la tête, et à nouveau ses lunettes devinrent noires.

- Jade a pu se tromper. Elle ne les a peut-être pas tous vus. Peut-être que ce robot-là s'est cogné contre un rocher. On n'a pas les informations, mais Jake a dit que le terrain, là-dessous, risquait d'être accidenté.

_« Je vais m'occuper de ça »_, essayait-il de lui dire silencieusement, sans le formuler, peut-être de lui envoyer cette impression qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, parce que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Mais Dirk n'aimait pas être celui qui ne trouvait pas la solution – et il n'aimait pas quand sa solution ne fonctionnait pas. Les coins de sa bouche se baissèrent d'un millimètre. Equius se sentit presque pris de pitié.

- Ce qui ne change pas le foutu résultat, Zahhak, dit-il. Le foutu résultat reste le même, bien écrit, noir sur blanc, dans le grand cahier divin du Monde et que sais-je encore. Le résultat est qu'on n'y arrive pas. Que, quoiqu'on fasse, ça ne serve à rien.

- Tu es dramatique.

- Je suis réaliste. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est là, et trop longtemps qu'on aurait très bien pu être ailleurs et ça aurait été la même chose. On n'a ni soutien, ni remontrances. Tu sais quoi ? C'est une des choses qui m'énervent le plus. On n'existe pas. On n'est même pas engueulés pour notre manque de succès. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

- Le commandant devait savoir que ce serait compliqué…

- Le commandant ne saurait reconnaître de la merde que s'il mordait dedans, cracha Dirk.

Sa main se serra autour de la canette d'aluminium qu'Equius entendit se froisser, et il se rappela que Dirk, même moins fort que lui, avait passé sa vie à manier des objets lourds et à sauter dans tous les sens pour le plaisir.

- On n'est pas réels, Zahhak. Tout ça…

Il fit un grand geste qui faillit le gifler et renverser la boîte à outils à la fois. Equius commençait lentement à poser des doutes sur sa vraie place sur l'échelle de l'ébriété.

- Tout ça, la nuit, le bateau, la glace. On n'a tellement pas d'utilité, tellement pas de poids que j'ai l'impression qu'on a été jeté de la vie. Droit dans une non-réalité. Un espace entre les univers. Où il n'y a rien. Je veux dire, à part nous. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Je pense, dit-il, très posément – et au cas-où, il avait serré les poings – que tu es fatigué. Il est très tard et la journée a été exécrable. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Tu te prends pour ma mère ? répondit-il aussitôt, féroce.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de baisser la tête en signe de contrition.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit Dirk poser sa canette et il releva craintivement les yeux. Il s'était pris la tête des deux mains.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que… Même si j'avais marché sur du verre pilé et des charbons ardents aujourd'hui, je pense que cette journée aurait été classée plus haut sur mon métaphorique classement des journées.

Equius tenta bravement d'établir le contact et de briser le Silence Obligatoire entre eux.

- Des problèmes avec Jake English ? proposa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas s'il faisait vraiment ça par sympathie. D'un autre côté, même si le remords était très fort, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le poussait non plus.

Dirk laissa échapper un petit rire froid.

- Une fois de plus, tu fais preuve d'une étonnante perspicacité.

- Merci.

- Tout part un peu en couille, tu me pardonneras l'expression. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'on est encore tôt dans l'expédition. Je veux dire que je m'étais bravement préparé à la possibilité d'une tornade de merdes plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais elle devait arriver en janvier au pire. Février peut-être. Pas début décembre. C'est trop tôt.

- C'est peut-être aussi le manque d'équipage. Quand Jade reviendra, ça s'allégera potentiellement pour un moment.

- Potentiellement, dit Dirk, l'air sombre.

Il porta la canette à ses lèves et, en deux grandes gorgées, la vida complètement. Il la reposa et soupira.

- On ne sait même pas pourquoi elle a décidé de rester plus longtemps encore dehors. Ils vont mourir de faim. Je te parie que toute son équipe doit la haïr.

- Elle ne va pas tarder, affirma Equius.

Rassurer Dirk s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Mais c'était normal. Pour lui, son voyage se passait presque bien. Plus que pour les autres.

En tous cas, il n'était pas au centre d'un ouragan d'intrigues ridicules et puériles, parmi des adultes qui perdaient lentement le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Il ne faisait rien de ses deux mains – c'était vrai. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup, c'était vrai aussi.

Mais Equius – devant être sincère, le plus possible – ne s'ennuyait pas. Il n'était même pas vide. Il ne faisait pas un avec le Néant comme il l'avait tellement, tellement voulu, des mois plus tôt. Même la présence constamment douloureuse et invisible de Damara, hantant son épaule, était supportable.

Il savait pourquoi. Ce pourquoi avec des dents de requin, des griffes d'ours et un langage presque impossible à décoder.

Et, forcément, Equius était intéressé.

Il ne pouvait donc décemment pas se considérer comme membre du groupe des malchanceux.

(Bien certainement, avec Nepeta, ça avait été différent. Ses soucis devenaient les siens, et vice-versa. Mais tout était différent avec Nepeta.)

- Roxy a recommencé à boire.

Equius se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu Dirk parler aussi bas.

- Je crois que je l'influence.

La même voix très basse, comme quelque chose qu'il n'était même pas censé entendre. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce et elle était très silencieuse. Il ne pouvait pas, ne pas avoir entendu.

- Comment est-ce que tu as _fait_ pour éviter tout ça ? finit par demander Dirk, en relevant le cou.

Equius haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour avoir de la compagnie, répondit-il avec le sentiment d'avoir déjà dit cette phrase.

Dirk hocha la tête, songeur, ou avec un visage qui ressemblait le plus possible à un visage songeur lorsqu'on s'appelle Dirk Strider et que nos yeux et sourcils sont cachés par une ridicule paire de lunettes pointues.

Puis il dit :

- Est-ce que tu es asexuel ?

Equius s'étouffa dans l'air.

Dirk lui tapa dans le dos avec sympathie alors qu'Equius toussotait sur leurs tournevis, battant furieusement des paupières. Les premiers mots qu'il put articuler lorsqu'il eut récupéré assez d'oxygène furent :

- Oh doux Seigneur.

- Tu n'es pas _obligé_ de –

- Non, non, bien sûr que non.

Il y eut une pause, puis, Equius, extrêmement mal à l'aise, finit par dire :

- Non. Je ne suis pas – asexuel. Jésus.

- Tu invoques souvent la religion, c'est marrant.

- Mes parents étaient Coptes, répondit-il, mais le sentiment de malaise qui avait fleuri dans son ventre n'en cessa pas pour autant.

Dirk Strider fit un petit « hm » qui ne voulait rien dire et ils restèrent un moment sans parler, le silence devenant de plus en plus gênant entre eux (ou en tout cas, Equius devenait de plus en plus gêné, ce qui revenait presque au même.)

Finalement, Dirk enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux et dit :

- J'ai mal à la tête. Je vais aller me coucher.

- Très bonne idée, fit-il, presque soulagé.

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui, oui.

- Bon. Tant mieux. On a du travail demain, marmonna Dirk.

Lorsqu'il se leva, Equius crut le voir chanceler, mais c'était peut-être une illusion d'optique, car il avait toujours l'air aussi impassible que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. A la lumière basse de la lampe, ses tatouages prenaient l'air de tentacules poisseux autour de ses bras. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Equius était toujours confronté à la mer.

- Bonne nuit, Equius.

- Bonne nuit, répéta-t-il.

Dirk monta à l'échelle et s'écrasa sur sa couchette. Il ne l'entendit plus bouger. Equius se pinça l'arête du nez, se força à penser à autre chose qu'à la conversation qu'ils avaient juste eue, et imita Dirk en éteignant la lumière et en montant à tâtons dans son lit.

Il espérait qu'ils n'en reparleraient plus jamais.

* * *

><p>Il ne sut pas pourquoi il se réveilla, tout d'abord.<p>

Ce n'était pas à cause de la réaction instinctive de peur qui le poussait à être parfaitement éveillé tous les matins, alors il ne devait pas être sept heures. Il posa une main contre le mur froid et essaya de se relever. Il avait conscience de ne pas être lucide. Il faisait toujours très noir.

_« C'est peut-être Eridan »_ pensa-t-il mollement, avant de comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose, dans son lit, qui n'était pas inanimé. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de dériver. Il n'était pas assez conscient, il n'était pas assez fort.

- Aradia, marmonna-t-il presque contre sa volonté, et il tendit la main.

On la lui saisit à mi-chemin. Le contact le fit sursauter mais on ne le lâcha pas.

Puis on s'approcha, et Equius reconnut l'odeur âcre, les sons et les ongles de Dirk. Cela l'étonna suffisamment pour qu'il se laisse être poussé contre son matelas, et quand, malhabilement, une main passa derrière sa tête et qu'il sentit sa bouche effleurer la sienne, il ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher.

Là encore, il ne pouvait pas dire s'il se laissait faire en signe de sympathie, ou en preuve de repentance.

Ni Dirk ni lui n'échangèrent un seul mot. Ça ne dérangea pas Equius : il pensait sincèrement que Dirk se disait la même chose.

* * *

><p>Equius se réveilla en sursaut et cette fois-ci, il savait très bien quelle heure il était.<p>

Son premier réflexe cette fois-ci fut de s'assurer que Dirk était parti. Il était resté un peu – mais sûrement pas toute la nuit.

Il y avait de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bains. Equius se sentit plus rassuré que ce qu'il aurait dû être et se contenta d'attendre l'inéluctable entrée de Damara Megido, qui vint l'envelopper de son ombre trois secondes plus tard.

- Bonjour, monsieur Zahhak.

- Bonjour.

- Il est sept heures.

- Merci.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans la salle de bains ?

- Oui.

- Dites-lui de se dépêcher.

Damara Megido disparut. La conversation avait eu le mérite de ne pas être très surprenante. Tant mieux. C'était ce dont il avait le moins besoin à sept heures du matin. De la surprise.

Lorsqu'Equius se leva, il se trouva plus nauséeux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ses cheveux étaient très emmêlés. Chaque coup de brosse lui faisait mal, et il finit par enlever les nœuds à la main, incapable de se coiffer normalement.

Il n'était pas fâché contre Dirk. Mais il ne comprenait pas.

Il supposait qu'il ne le lui expliquerait pas. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait, après tout. Ils n'expliquaient rien et se contentaient d'accepter, accepter, accepter et attendre que ça passe.

Il eut un nouveau frisson et se dépêcha de s'habiller.

Ça avait été très différent d'avec Aradia, et ça l'avait presque rendu triste.

* * *

><p>Equius était obligé, ce matin, d'aller voir Porrim Maryam, la médecin, après le petit-déjeuner. D'habitude, il n'allait qu'à moitié de bon cœur à ses rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci, il se sentait honteusement soulagé de ne pas avoir à immédiatement retourner à l'atelier.<p>

Malgré tout, leurs séances devenaient plus courtes et paradoxalement plus angoissantes à chaque visite, et son soulagement était un peu terni par la certitude qu'il avait qu'il allait devoir mentir sur sa vie pour être certain de ne pas – quoi ?

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il risquait.

- Vous avez pris un cachet de plus que nécessaire, lui fit remarquer Maryam, sans aucune trace de jugement dans sa voix.

- Je pensais en avoir besoin, répondit-il.

- En quelles circonstances ?

- J'étais énervé.

- Je comprends bien – mais par quoi ?

Equius s'agita sur sa chaise en plastique.

- L'ambiance n'est pas très bonne au sein de l'équipage.

Porrim Maryam haussa les sourcils d'un air de dire « ne m'en parle pas, moi aussi j'en ai par-dessus la tête de toutes ces altercations, si seulement ils pouvaient tous se calmer et régler leurs problèmes comme des adultes ». Equius avait au moins cette chance : Maryam ne l'avait jamais forcé à participer plus activement à la vie de groupe.

- Et est-ce que le médicament vous a aidé ?

- Oui.

- Vous parlez toujours à Mr Strider ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Penser à Dirk rouvrit la porte au vague malaise qu'il avait réussi à faire disparaître plus tôt et il le regretta.

- Oui.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- On ne… Parle pas beaucoup de ce qu'il _ressent_.

- Vous parlez de vous, des fois ?

- Non.

- Vous voudriez ?

Il supposait que c'était une question piège. Il finit par répondre :

- Non.

Porrim Maryam hocha la tête, pensive. Ses yeux noirs et félins se fermèrent à moitié. Equius avait vu beaucoup (quelques) séries où le psychanalyste faisait semblant de s'intéresser à son patient et gribouillait dans son cahier sans s'occuper de lui. Ni le sien, ni Porrim Maryam (qui était juste médecin) n'avaient l'air de faire semblant.

(Equius l'aurait remarqué de toute manière. Il avait des troubles comportementaux, mais il n'était pas _stupide_.)

- Est-ce que Jade vous manque ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-il.

- Vous vous ennuyez sans elle ?

- Oui, mentit-il.

Il aurait pu voir de la pitié passer dans ses yeux ; il n'y en eut aucune. Il était profondément heureux que Porrim Maryam sache être logique et raisonnable, froide au possible. C'était rassurant. Il commençait à l'apprécier.

- Et vos robots ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous demande comment vont vos robots, répéta-t-elle, patiemment.

- Nous… n'avons toujours pas trouvé le problème.

- Et ça vous ennuie ?

- Un peu. Mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

- Oui ?

- Oui. Je pense que ce sera bientôt réglé.

Equius, cette fois-ci, ne mentait pas. Ce serait très bientôt réglé. Ce soir, en fait.

* * *

><p>- « Pourquoi non tu descendre hier ? » demanda Eridan avant même qu'Equius ne se soit assis.<p>

- « Je avoir avoir un… »

Il avait essayé de dire « empêchement », mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il fronça les sourcils, posa son sac et donna à Eridan le petit poisson, vert et blanc, qu'il avait réussi à voler dans la cuisine, avant de sortir son cahier de sa poche.

Eridan claqua de la langue en considérant la taille du poisson, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage. Equius s'autorisa un regard noir.

- « Je faire entier possible. »

- « Bien sûr », répondit Eridan, d'un ton si condescendant que si Equius n'avait pas su qu'il serait noyé, il l'aurait rembarré.

(Evidemment, il n'en aurait pas eu la possibilité, le langage lui manquant, mais il l'aurait fait en arabe, ça aurait été suffisamment expressif, et Eridan aurait très bien compris son intention.)

Equius le vit poser le poisson mort à côté de lui sans y goûter. Il ne mangeait jamais sa nourriture en entier, il supposait qu'il la gardait pour plus tard. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il devait en avoir besoin. S'il avait survécu ici, alors c'était qu'il pouvait se sustenter tout seul. Mais c'était la tradition. Et il n'y avait jamais personne en cuisine à cette heure de la nuit.

- « Pourquoi non tu descendre hier ? » répéta Eridan, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

Il le regardait fixement, pour être certain d'obtenir une réponse.

Equius chercha un instant un mot dans son cahier. Eridan faisait un effort pour garder un vocabulaire simple, et Equius avait dû le supplier pour qu'il ne commence pas à conjuguer ses verbes. Leurs dialogues étaient douloureusement longs et pénibles, et, au final, ils ne disaient jamais vraiment quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

Tout ça devait faire mourir de rire Eridan. Il était _incapable_ de produire les sons de la langue d'Equius, son larynx n'était pas fait pour, alors c'était Equius qui devait se tromper et mal prononcer les choses. C'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient. Une solution lente, ardue et plus frustrante que tout ce qu'Equius aurait pu imaginer

(il n'aurait pas pensé, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il aurait voulu tant lui parler qu'il serait au bord de la crise à la fin de chacune de leurs conversations, parce qu'ils ne disaient tellement rien, et qu'il avait tant de questions à poser)

mais ils devaient faire avec.

Equius en tous cas voulait faire avec. Et aussi loin que leur vocabulaire aille, les vœux d'Eridan allaient dans la même direction.

Parfois, il se disait que l'alien devait beaucoup s'ennuyer.

- « Comment tu dire… Non-possible, chose qui arriver. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Chose qui se passe qui… Faire non-possible chose deux. »

- « Ah. »

Il émit un son gargouillant qu'Equius fit de son mieux pour répéter. Sa gorge le brûlait toujours un peu après l'une de leurs rencontres. Eridan, lui, gardait au coin des lèvres son petit sourire prétentieux, mais il avait récemment arrêté de ricaner quand il faisait des erreurs lorsqu'Equius lui avait _poliment rappelé_ qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

- « Oui. Je avoir avoir un empêchement. »

- « Quoi ? »

Equius secoua la tête négativement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Eridan grogna et fronça le nez, découvrant insensiblement ses dents. Equius se sentit presque gêné. Eridan ne montrait pas une palette de sentiments fantastique, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se conduisait comme ça. Intrusif, invasif, possessif presque

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

- « Je non aimer quand tu non » _mot inconnu_ « nuit », déclara Eridan, et il se hissa un peu sur la glace, les bras croisés nonchalamment autour de la poitrine.

- « Désolé », marmonna-t-il.

Il avait appris très vite à dire ça.

- « Ça non être sympathique », ajouta Eridan.

(_Sympathique_ avait été un mot très drôle à apprendre. Comme il n'avait rien à voir avec le russe, Equius avait passé dix minutes, les pouces levés, dans une tentative désespérée de faire passer son message. Lorsqu'il avait enfin eu son mot, il en avait tiré une très grande satisfaction. Le bonheur est dans les petites choses.)

- « Non être ma… »

Il chercha un mot ressemblant, ne le trouva pas, soupira et agita la main.

- « Oublier. »

Puis il se retourna à moitié, attrapa son sac et en sortit deux boîtes de métal sur lesquelles il avait passé tout son après-midi. Ces deux boîtes possédaient le minimum nécessaire pour se déplacer dans l'eau. Ni vrai programme, ni sonar. Si elles rencontraient le moindre rocher, elles y resteraient bloquées pour l'éternité.

Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Eridan parut inquiet. Equius le fit serrer les doigts, et ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la fine couche de neige glacée alors que ses traits se tendaient, les yeux réduits à deux fentes jaunes. Il sentit le frisson du danger mortel dans ses mains. Son cœur fit un petit bond.

Il fit très attention à ne pas faire de geste menaçant.

- « Ça être sympathique », fit-il, encourageant. « Ça être bon. »

Eridan ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le pouvait pas, mais qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Prudemment, Equius posa la première boîte dans l'eau, et appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Elle émit aussitôt un vrombissement furieux qui fit sursauter Eridan, et si Equius avait cligné des yeux, il n'aurait pas vu son bras jaillir de l'eau.

Le coup que porta Eridan à la machine fut suffisant pour y faire cesser toute activité. Equius encaissa le choc avec difficultés et il sentit le métal cassé lui écorcher les doigts. Il serra les dents, ne dit rien.

La coque du robot était pliée. Il ne l'avait pas faite très résistante, mais un humain standard, sans entraînement ni motivation, n'aurait probablement pas pu faire la même chose.

Son ventre fit un drôle de nœud. Il n'avait plus vraiment de doute à présent sur l'identité de l'être qui détruisait ses robots. De toute façon, il le savait déjà. Ça ne pouvait pas aller autrement.

- « Non faire ça », dit-il.

- « Pourquoi ? », demanda Eridan.

- « Non pouvoir dire. »

- « Dire ? »

- « Dire beaucoup de choses. »

- « _Expliquer_. »

- « Oui. Expliquer. »

- « Pourquoi ? » répéta Eridan, buté.

Equius remarqua distraitement ses épaules et ses dents luire à la lumière de la lune.

- « Non savoir. Non avoir les mots. »

- « Apprendre les », siffla Eridan, à ceci près que le début du mot n'était pas complètement le même, et Equius supposa qu'il avait conjugué le verbe pour dire « apprend » et ça ressemblait beaucoup à un ordre.

A la place de lui obéir, il déposa dans l'eau la deuxième boîte. Equius jeta à Eridan un regard qui signifiait que, cette fois-ci, il lui faisait confiance. Eridan lui renvoya son regard sans rien dire. Ses pupilles étaient rondes. Il était tout aussi inexpressif que Dirk dans ses pires moments.

Equius se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de penser à Dirk alors il alluma le robot, qui vrombit avec autant d'enthousiasme que le précédent.

Eridan ne bougea pas d'un iota. Equius crut voir sa nageoire dorsale frémir vaguement. Ce fut tout.

Lentement, il la lâcha, et la machine disparut très vite sous la glace. La batterie n'avait qu'une autonomie de trois heures. Equius n'avait pas compté envoyer un robot fonctionnel. Tout d'abord parce que si Eridan n'avait pas compris, ils auraient gâché des pièces en très bon état ; et puis ça aurait été compliqué d'expliquer à l'équipage pourquoi ils avaient mystérieusement reçu de nouveaux signaux à trois heures du matin.

Mais c'était une victoire malgré tout. Equius soupira et laissa un sourire fatigué survoler son visage.

- « Beaucoup de ça ces jours non loin », fit remarquer Eridan.

Il ne bougeait pas encore. La tête baissée, il regardait l'endroit où la machine avait disparu.

- « Oui. Ça être à moi. »

- « Et quoi ça faire ? »

- « Non pouvoir expliquer », répéta Equius.

- « Et moi non pouvoir » _mot inconnu_ « ça ».

Equius supposa que ce mot voulait dire détruire, ou endommager, ou n'importe quel mot impliquant de la violence gratuite à l'égard de ses robots.

- « C'est ça. »

Eridan parut, une brève seconde, ennuyé, presque embarrassé. Mais à peine Equius l'avait-elle enregistrée que cette expression d'inquiétude disparut et fut remplacée par son expression habituelle, à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et la supériorité, comme si Eridan était intérieurement convaincu d'être bien, bien au-dessus de lui.

Puis le silence tomba. Equius toussota. Le froid commençait à se faire vif. Il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant.

- « Bon », fit Eridan, et il se renfonça un peu dans l'eau, la nuque contre la glace, les cheveux étalés dans la neige. « Pourquoi non tu descendre hier ? »

- « Je avoir dire. »

Eridan produisit une suite de sons étranges, puis fit de son mieux pour traduire.

- « Non moi penser ça bien. Non moi penser ça. Non ça. Entier non. »

- « Ah. Tu t'en foutre. »

- « Oui. »

C'était peut-être infime, mais ils faisaient du progrès. Peut-être un jour Eridan et lui seraient-ils capable d'avoir une longue conversation. Equius prenait toujours ses cours avec Vriska, bien entendu. La langue d'Eridan (quelle qu'elle soit) n'était pas aussi russe que ce qu'Equius aurait aimé, mais les sonorités étaient très semblables ; et il avait la vague impression que la grammaire y ressemblait également.

Des fois, après leurs rendez-vous (il ne savait pas exactement comment appeler ces rencontres clandestines au milieu de la nuit autrement que par _rendez-vous_, qui était un terme qui le gênait atrocement, parce qu'il n'avait pas un rendez-vous avec un alien, pour l'amour de Dieu), il se demandait souvent comment Eridan avait appris à parler.

- « Tu non descendre à cause de ta » _mot inconnu_ « ? »

Equius fronça les sourcils. Eridan haussa l'un des siens. Avec un temps de retard, il comprit, et il sentit ses oreilles chauffer et de la sueur couler dans sa nuque.

- « Non. »

- « Ah. D'accord. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes où Equius se sentit plus gêné que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Eridan, lui, paraissait aller très bien.

- « Tu non avoir de

(Equius ne savait pas vraiment comment traduire ce mot. Epouse ? Amante ? Mère porteuse ? Le mot était trop vague, Eridan pas assez précis. Il décida de le traduire par compagne. Il espérait que c'était suffisamment neutre.)

- compagne ? »

- « Non », répondit Equius.

Eridan parut presque surpris et cela lui arracha un sourire.

- « Tu non avoir de compagnes chez toi ? »

- « Si. Mais non moi. »

- « Comment être, chez toi ? »

Equius fut pris de court par la question.

- « Je non savoir. »

- « Essayer », ordonna Eridan, avec ce petit chuintement qui rendait le mot plus impérieux au début, et il l'assimila comme la marque de l'impératif.

Equius regarda autour de lui, à court d'idées. Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba dans les yeux. Il l'en écarta impatiemment. Ses souvenirs d'Egypte n'étaient pas très bons. Et à quoi bon décrire Washington ? La pollution, le trafic ? Eridan ne connaissait pas tout ça.

- « Non glace », dit-il.

Eridan le regarda avec un sourire indulgent.

- « Bien sûr » dit-il du ton qui voulait dire dans toutes les langues du monde « arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, bouffon. »

- « Non glace. Non neige. Entier jour et entier nuit.»

- « Non possible », affirma Eridan. « _Impossible_. »

- « Oui », fit Equius, buté. « Non neige. »

- « Impossible. »

- « Eridan », dit-il, un peu énervé. « Moi être… Alien, non toi, nous nous parler, et toi, non croire en… »

- « Impossible », répéta-t-il. Puis : « Impossible non neige _du tout_. »

Equius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, et, soudain, la referma.

Il faisait ça pour l'énerver. Il faisait ça pour le provoquer, Equius le sentait, comme un poids en métal dans le fond de son ventre. Il sentait la peur chez les gens aussi bien que la volonté de blesser, elle était amère sur sa langue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Et le monstre le regardait toujours, avec insistance, pour qu'il continue à réfuter et puis – quoi, après, qu'était-il censé se passer ?

Des fois il avait l'impression qu'Eridan voulait le voir en colère. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre.

Mais qu'il fasse ce qu'il veuille. Equius resta calme (cette fois en tout cas, il le resta, mais, comme à son habitude, la peur s'était roulée dans ses intestins, et il se demanda s'il arriverait à toujours rester calme avec Eridan).

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'on vint les avertir que les robots étaient arrivés à leur but, intacts et fonctionnels, le lendemain matin, Dirk n'avait pas ses lunettes, si bien qu'Equius vit parfaitement le long regard perçant qu'il lui lança, si acéré qu'il eut peur, une seconde, qu'il sache à propos d'Eridan – à propos des mensonges – à propos de tout.<p>

Les assistantes n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Aranea Serket, qui avait fait le déplacement, referma la porte, et ils furent tous les deux seuls dans l'atelier. Equius, cette fois-ci, savait que Dirk ne voudrait pas rester silencieux. C'était normal. Il se prépara à affronter les questions.

- Ça y est. On a des résultats.

Il s'était attendu à entendre de la colère dans sa voix. C'était plus proche de l'émerveillement que de la fureur. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal, au final.

- Oui, répondit-il doucement.

- Est-ce que tu y es pour quelque chose ?

Au moins, il n'avait pas tourné autour du pot trop longtemps. Equius préféra rester prudent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas aveugle, et que je remarque bien que tu sors la nuit, abruti.

- Je croyais être discret, marmonna-t-il, la tête basse.

- Je me fiche de savoir où tu vas, assura Dirk, mais si c'est grâce à toi que c'est possible de faire notre boulot, alors j'aimerais bien le savoir.

- Non, dit-il d'abord.

Puis il soupira :

- Oui. D'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Il y avait… Un animal près du bateau.

- Quel genre d'animal ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un gros poisson. Très gros. Je ne suis pas zoologue.

- Et, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

- Je l'ai attiré pendant plusieurs nuits, mentit Equius.

(Son cœur battait à une régularité exemplaire.)

- Et hier soir, lorsqu'il a été suffisamment habitué à moi, j'ai… Je suis allé prendre un fusil dans la réserve d'armes.

Dirk hocha la tête, très silencieux. Puis il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je pensais pouvoir le faire seul. Et je n'étais pas sûr que cette créature soit la cause de la perte des robots. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs.

- Je suppose qu'on n'avertit pas l'équipage, du coup ? Interdiction de chasser, ce genre de choses – le commandant serait pas mal énervé, tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, fit-il, soulagé.

Dirk fut à nouveau silencieux. Puis, d'un seul coup, il s'écrasa sur la couchette d'Equius, les bras en croix, et un rire un peu cassé lui échappa.

Il se sentait mieux. Et Equius se dit que ça valait bien ce mensonge-là.

- C'est génial, dit-il. Je suis putain de content.

Et puisqu'on était dans l'émotion, il ajouta dans la foulée :

- Désolé pour mon comportement la dernière fois.

Equius ne s'était pas attendu à ça, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans formuler de réponse décente. Dirk rit à nouveau – le même rire épuisé et apaisé qu'il avait eu quinze secondes auparavant – et se redressa sur ses coudes pour le dévisager. Il y avait une expression de sincérité sur son visage. Malgré tout, elle le toucha.

- Tu sais, je n'étais pas toujours comme ça, avant. Je veux dire, un connard sans cœur qui utilise les gens pour son propre confort avant de se rendre compte d'à quel point c'est ignoble, et au lieu de présenter ses excuses, préfère s'enfuir la queue entre les pattes en faisant passer sa lâcheté pour du mystère et de la coolitude.

- Non, tu…

- C'est juste – ça va te paraître vraiment stupide comme excuse, je m'excuse à l'avance de mon excuse, voilà, ça c'est fait – c'est cette expédition, elle se passe tellement mal. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde part à l'envers. Je retombe dans de vieux bons clichés de quand j'avais vingt ans. J'étais un connard. Un parfait connard. Un manipulateur, un menteur pathologique. Roxy recommence à boire, pour l'amour de Dieu. Tu ne sais pas combien d'années il lui a fallu pour se débarrasser de ça…

- Je ne t'en voulais pas.

Dirk ne dit rien immédiatement.

- Merci, finit-il par dire, avant d'ajouter : je m'en doutais.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Tu n'es pas du genre à en vouloir aux gens s'ils te maltraitent. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Equius n'en savait rien. C'est pour cela qu'à la place, il lui dit :

- J'ai des troubles comportementaux. Des accès intermittents de rage. Je prends des médicaments pour ça.

(Il aurait pu lui dire autre chose. A propos de Nepeta par exemple. Ou à propos d'Aradia. Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Peut-être. Ou pas. Il ne savait pas.)

- Et je suis censé avoir pitié ?

- Non, je –

- Désolé, le coupa Dirk. C'était vraiment odieux.

Equius inspira profondément.

- Un peu, avoua-t-il. Un peu.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- Parce que… Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement. Et présenter des excuses à celui-ci. Des excuses qui ne sont pas les excuses comme « je suis désolé », je veux dire.

- J'avais bien compris.

Le silence qui suivit, cette fois-là, fut presque agréable. Ils regardaient tous deux le plafond noir et froid de leur chambre-atelier. Equius avait la sensation de s'être trop ouvert pour son bien, et cette sensation le rendait à la fois un peu extatique, et un peu effrayé, et un peu nostalgique, et un peu amer, ce qui faisait beaucoup de choses pour une si courte conversation.

- Tu vois, dit Dirk, moi, je pense qu'on s'en sort pas mal.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Ça aurait pu être vachement pire.

- Tu crois ?

- Ça peut toujours être pire, fit-il en haussant les épaules (ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet en vérité, car il était toujours allongé sur la couchette d'Equius).

- J'ai soif, finit-il par ajouter. Je vais aller prendre une bière et me coller à un radiateur. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Equius hocha de la tête. Il le voulait vraiment.

* * *

><p>- « Eridan ! »<p>

Equius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler, et Eridan surgit brutalement de l'eau, alerté ou furieux ou impatient, mais pourquoi impatient, il était beaucoup plus tôt que l'horaire à laquelle ils étaient habitués –

Equius n'en avait. Rien. A faire.

A grands pas, il s'approcha du point de pêche abandonné. Il avait remonté ses manches. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas se battre avec Eridan, mais un coup dans la mâchoire – ça ne comptait pas comme se battre, si ?

Eridan était toujours très grand, et très menaçant, et il ne recula pas lorsqu'Equius s'arrêta, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'ouverture sur l'océan glacé. Le monstre souriait presque, ce sourire de pointes de flèches qui l'avaient terrifié un jour. Maintenant plus vraiment. Toujours un peu. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Il avait eu une phrase à dire. Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Le silence ne se prolongea pas. Eridan, le visage levé, et toujours les dents découvertes dans une grimace de dédain, lui dit :

- « Non essaie. Tu non pouvoir me battre ».

- Tu es beaucoup trop optimiste, marmonna Equius entre ses dents serrées.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oublie. Les machines. Quoi tu faire aux machines. »

- « Rien. »

- Menteur.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Non dire la vérité. Non… »

- « Je ne _mens_ pas ! » cria-t-il presque.

- « Si ! Les machines non être entières ! Je te dire que… »

- « Non être ma faute ! Je non être

Le mot qui suivit ne dit rien à Equius. Eridan le regarda longuement, puis il dût comprendre que ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pas eu de sens.

Il roula des yeux, les ferma, et lui fit signe de s'assoir, toute agressivité oubliée.

Equius, lui, n'avait pas oublié. Mais il s'assit quand même.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à l'alien, qui, comme à son habitude, vint s'appuyer sur le rebord près de lui et soupira de manière presque théâtrale.

- « Non être… Non... »

Il agita les mains, puis, excédé (et Equius comprenait très bien ce sentiment, parce qu'il aurait voulu des explications très vite, et là, il ne les avait pas très vite, pas très vite _du tout_), il dessina dans la glace un petit bâtonnet. Puis, à côté, cinq bâtonnets.

- « Ça… Non être moi », dit-il en désignant le petit bâtonnet dans son coin.

Equius le fixa sans que la lumière ne se fasse. Eridan répéta le mot.

Quand il comprit, c'était presque comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans l'estomac.

- « Je non être seul », répéta Eridan.

- « Oh », fit Equius (un mot qui avait le mérite d'être aussi éloquent et ridicule dans leurs deux langues).

- « Nous devoir apprendre bons verbes, ça être horrible à tenir. Je non m'amuser. Je vouloir parler. »

- « Alors parle. Je aller apprendre. »

- « Je espérer bien », marmonna Eridan, mais Equius avait bien entendu sa langue claquer à la fin, et il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un homonyme ou une stupidité du genre, parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin en ce moment.

Non, en ce moment, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un sur qui crier. Mais quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Et Eridan était très loin de le comprendre.

L'alien le regardait avec curiosité. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas seul. Eridan, la créature des abysses gelés de l'océan Arctique, n'était pas seule. Il y avait d'autres monstres comme lui dans les profondeurs. Que le Seigneur ait pitié de leurs âmes.

Equius porta par précaution une main à son cœur, le trouva un peu rapide mais résistant, et il inspira profondément l'air froid des îles François-Joseph, dont les échardes de glace lui éraflèrent la gorge et se noyèrent dans ses poumons.

Lorsqu'il fut assez refroidi, il éleva à nouveau la voix, un peu difficilement :

- « Combien ? »

- « De nous ? »

- « Oui. »

Eridan fit signe qu'il ne savait pas.

- « Un grand nombre ? »

- « Oui. Je penser – _pense_. »

- « Et ils… »

- « Tes machines être – _sont_ détruites. Non ma faute. Elles aller – _vont_ partout. »

- « Mais… »

Eridan agita la main comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

- « Parle-moi de chez toi. »

- « Tu non être seul », souffla Equius, toujours incapable d'y croire.

- « Tu non _es_ seul », corrigea Eridan. « Et apprends le pas. Pas, pas, non quelque chose, pas, tu sais ? »

- « Oui. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. »

- « Ne t'excuse pas. »

- « Pardon. »

Equius repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Il aurait dû y penser depuis des semaines ! Comment Eridan aurait-il pu avoir un langage aussi développé s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de communiquer – bon sang, il avait un nom, un _nom_, rien que ça aurait dû le mettre sur la voie, Dieu, il était stupide, stupide Equius, stupide…

- « Equius. »

Il sursauta un peu. Eridan ne disait pas souvent son nom. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le « s », et ça avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement.

Eridan s'était davantage rapproché. Les os qui saillaient de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir par former sa nageoire dorsale étaient couverts d'une très fine couche de glace, si délicate qu'elle tenait presque de la toile d'araignée. Eridan n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Il battit des yeux et l'eau frémit autour de lui. Il avait bougé sous l'eau.

Equius inspira à nouveau.

- « Parle-moi de chez toi. »

- « Tu ne… Ne… »

- « Je m'intéresse ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

- « Je… »

- « Ai. »

- « Je t'ai dit. Pas de glace. »

- « Impossible », répéta-t-il, mais il avait un drôle de sourire au visage, ni arrogant ni meurtrier, peut-être un peu amusé, comme s'il venait de lui dire une plaisanterie qu'il trouvait lui-même très drôle.

Equius leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Et… Pas nuit entière. Pas nuit tous les jours. »

- « Et ? »

- « Et… Pas froid. »

- « Pas entier ? Pas tous les jours ? »

- « Comment tu… Dis, pas tous les jours, entier pas tous les jours ? »

- « Jamais. C'est un mot stupide. »

- « Ah. »

- « Jamais de glace ? Jamais de froid ? »

- « Oui. »

Eridan acquiesça. Equius se demandait si au final, Eridan n'était pas intimement persuadé qu'il était fou à lier. Si bien sûr la folie existait dans sa société. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il y avait des animaux tarés de partout, des horreurs, des absurdités tout le temps, chez l'homme et chez le monstre : Eridan aussi devait avoir vu des fous.

- « Et toi, tu être – _es_ seul ? »

- « Non. »

- « Jamais ? »

- « Si. Mais ici, non. Dans… »

Il montra le bateau du doigt, et Eridan hocha la tête.

- « Je sais. Je les ai vus. »

- « Ils non… Ne… Non savent sur toi. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Ils… »

- « Pourraient. »

- « Pourraient te… »

Equius sortit son dictionnaire de sa poche et se pencha dessus, les sourcils froncés.

- Убить. Oubit. Tuer…

Eridan renifla, amusé. Il connaissait ce mot. Tant mieux.

- « Tu penses ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Vous êtes capables de tuer ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu as tué ? »

- « Non. »

(Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il n'avait jamais tué personne.)

- « D'accord », répondit-il simplement. « Continue à parler. »

- « Je… Ne… Ne sais pas parler bien. »

- « Je m'en fous. Parle. Chez-toi ? »

- « Mais toi – tu n'es pas seul, et les machines… »

- « Je m'en fous des machines. »

- « Moi non. »

- « Pas ma faute. Pas ta faute. Nous rien n'y pouvoir. »

- « Je non pouvoir… Peux laisser faire ! » protesta-t-il.

- « Dis autre chose. C'est un accident. Les autres ne savent pas. Parle, un peu ! »

Equius commençait à ne pas comprendre ce que voulait Eridan. Il était venu pour régler un problème. Sur les trois robots lancés qui envoyaient des informations régulières sur leur environnement, l'un d'entre eux avait cessé de fonctionner. Il espérait qu'Eridan l'aiderait.

Et dans l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, il avait appris que l'alien n'était pas seul et que des centaines d'autres créatures nageaient sous leurs pieds comme des requins attendant leur prochaine proie et il fallait trouver une solution à leur propos, et cette conversation n'avait _rien à voir_ avec ça, et –

Il sursauta. Eridan, toujours à moitié hors de l'eau, avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Sa peau était glacée. C'était comme toucher un cadavre. C'était _pire_ que de toucher un cadavre : au moins le cadavre ne bougeait pas.

Les nerfs d'Eridan étaient noueux sur les siens et ils s'agitèrent comme des vers lorsque ses doigts se serrèrent autour des siens. Il se retint de hurler.

- « Quoi ? » souffla-t-il.

- « Parle », ordonna Eridan dans un murmure.

- « Je… »

Eridan avait levé sa main. Comme Equius n'avait pas déroulé ses manches, il pouvait voir les bandages toujours serrées autour de son poignet. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se servir de sa main.

Le dos raide, les lèvres serrées, _« surtout ne bouge pas »_ Equius laissa Eridan passer ses griffes le long des bandages. Là où ses doigts gris touchaient sa peau, il avait l'impression que son sang s'arrêtait.

Il ne savait pas qu'Eridan était si froid.

- « Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? »

_« Je peux lui dire d'arrêter »_, se dit Equius. _« Si je lui dis de ne pas le faire, il ne le fera pas. »_

Eridan lui tordit le bras et se pencha sur son poignet, le nez à quelques millimètres à peine de ses cicatrices. Il inspira profondément. Il vit ses côtes saillir sous sa peau.

A nouveau il appuya sur le bandage. Il suivit du bout des doigts les trois longues lignes douloureuses sur sa peau. Equius se raidit davantage. Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Eridan ne voyait pas où il allait, mais il pressait là où ça faisait le plus mal, et il savait ce qu'il faisait.

_« C'est de la cruauté. Je peux lui dire d'arrêter. »_

Eridan souriait maintenant. Equius ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il se décidait à bouger. Il avait mal aux dents à force de les serrer.

Les lèvres d'Eridan étaient plus froides et mortes encore que ses doigts, dans le creux de son coude, et Equius cessa aussitôt de chercher des excuses à son comportement et retira brutalement son bras de son étreinte.

A un moment, il crut voir les mains d'Eridan le suivre et se serrer dans l'air, avides et aveugles. La panique lui liquéfia les entrailles, son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine – lui aussi avait déjà fait ce geste un jour.

- « Arrête ça », lui dit-il, la voix rauque.

Eridan ne répondit pas. Ses mains vides étaient parfaitement immobiles sur la neige. « _Il a les ongles aussi longs que ceux de Damara Megido. »_

- « Je ne descends pas demain », asséna-t-il.

L'autre battit des paupières et son visage retrouva un semblant d'humanité. Il lui lança un long regard d'incompréhension. Equius ne sut pas quoi lui dire.

_« Est-ce que c'était normal pour lui ? Est-ce que c'était quelque chose de culturel ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Je ne veux plus qu'on me touche de la semaine. On m'a trop touché. »_

- « Je pars. »

Il l'entendit murmurer « d'accord » et Equius en profita pour se relever, plus précipitamment que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il tira sur sa manche pour cacher son bras. Il sentait toujours les tracés des mains d'Eridan sur sa peau, humides, douloureux comme une morsure.

Eridan le regarda partir. Il le savait, car il s'était retourné pour le voir. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Equius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Son bras lui faisait toujours mal.

Il rentra dans le ventre métallique du bateau, mais il ne s'y sentit pas en sécurité.

Maintenant, tout le monde le rendait inconfortable.

* * *

><p>- Equius.<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. La chambre était éclairée par la lumière du couloir, exactement comme lorsque Damara Megido venait l'arracher au sommeil tous les matins à sept heures.

Mais il était très certain que ce n'était pas Damara Megido. Damara Megido ne sentait pas aussi mauvais.

- Equius, chuchota Jade, penchée au-dessus de lui. T'es réveillé ?

- Oui.

- Je te fais la bise de loin, je pue. Et puis je sais que tu n'as pas envie que je m'approche trop aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, encore un petit peu endormi.

- Je ne sais pas, enfin si, je veux dire, je sais, je sais que tu ne veux pas être approché aujourd'hui. Alors je ne le fais pas ! C'est du tact. C'est bien.

Il s'assit sur son matelas et battit des paupières, cherchant les yeux de Jade.

- Je suis là, imbécile !

Ses lunettes brillèrent dans le noir. Elle ajouta :

- Au fait, j'ai ramené un loup blanc avec nous, il va s'appeler Becquerel et il est très gentil, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là et je sais qu'il a besoin de beaucoup courir mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais comment m'en occuper. Il sait ouvrir les boîtes de conserve. Il est très intelligent.

- D'accord, répondit Equius, incapable de trouver une réponse plus élaborée.

- Je suis contente d'être enfin rentrée.

Cette fois-ci, il avait une réponse prête.

- Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois rentrée.

Il vit Jade sourire dans l'ombre.

- On se voit au petit-déjeuner, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre avant que Damara Megido ne l'attrape. Equius resta assis dans le noir. Dirk dormait, sa respiration égale et paisible. Il entendait le vent souffler dehors et se briser contre le bateau. Une machine s'emballa quelque part, pour une vingtaine de secondes, avant de redevenir silencieuse.

Jade était revenue. Equius se laissa soupirer.

Il espérait que tout irait mieux maintenant.

* * *

><p>Il revint au point de pêche deux nuits plus tard.<p>

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi. L'idée de ne plus jamais sortir l'avait effleuré. Maintenant qu'Eridan n'allait plus attaquer les robots – il était le seul à vraiment les chasser de toute manière – il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de continuer à lui parler. Eridan était un monstre, un alien, quelque chose d'étranger qui ne vivait pas comme lui, ne pensait pas comme lui, n'éprouvait même pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Il était terriblement différent de lui et Equius supposait que c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait décidé de revenir.

Eridan l'attendait. Seuls ses yeux dépassaient de la surface. Equius, lui, était parfaitement droit, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air en colère.

- « Tu es parti », fit Eridan.

- « Oui. »

- « Tu n'as pas menti. »

- « Je ne mens pas », dit-il, la voix ferme, sans l'ombre d'un doute dans la voix.

Eridan hocha de la tête, puis il tendit le cou, presque craintivement, et Equius ne bougea pas.

- « Tu viens demain ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. »

- « S'il te plaît », dit-il.

Equius ne l'avait jamais entendu dire s'il te plaît.

- « Je m'ennuie. Parle-moi. »

- « D'accord. »

Eridan ne l'approcha pas de la nuit. Equius prit ça comme des excuses.

La froideur fantôme de ses doigts, de toute façon, avait disparu dix minutes après qu'il soit entré dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être en colère.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ah ah ah ah. J'aime bien les relations foireuses. Mais ne vous en faites pas je suis incapable de faire des couples qui ne s'aiment pas vraiment (ou le suis-je vraiment... ?)<strong>

**Bon, ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien dit de sérieux dans ces petites notes mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de trop écrire, alors voici une floppée d'informations pas classées dans un quelconque ordre d'importance : **

**- Damara n'est pas la Damara Alpha, mais la Handmaid, l'ancêtre d'Aradia, ce qui explique un peu son comportement **  
><strong>- On va finir par apprendre ce qu'il se passes'est passé avec Aradia et Nepeta JE VOUS LE PROMETS en même temps j'ai pas monté leur histoire pour la garder dans ma tête, non mais.**  
><strong>- Eridan agit comme ça avec Equius à cause de certains événements qui se sont passés dans le canon qui ne se sont pas passés dans l'histoire. Ca prendra sens... ben, dans le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs. Wow, j'ai hâte !<strong>  
><strong>- Ca va être long pour que ces deux-là se parlent. Tellement. Long. Mais ça va s'améliorer mais mon Dieu, que ça va être long (comme ma - ahah, vous attendiez cette blague je suis sûre, bande de petits voyous.)<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai trouvé de la musique ! Mais si vous avez des chansons à proposer, n'hésitez pas, ma playlist les attend à bras ouverts. <strong>

**Voilà voilà, après ce très beau panel d'informations, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**Tach-Pistache, celle qui rendait ses histoires inutilement longues**


End file.
